High School Life
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie Plum thinks she'll have the worst four years of high school. Avoided like the plague, she accepts her fate at the bottom of the school's ladder, until, the most popular girl in the school picks her to be her best friend. Maybe high school won't be that bad! (AU OOC OCs Bad Boys Carlos and Diesel, Joe the Jock and many more people in this tale!)
1. Chapter 1

(I've noticed a few high school tales, and thought I would like to put my mark there too, enjoy!)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

Prologue

High school was supposed to be the best four years of your teenage life, right? Meet new friends, learn something new, join cool clubs, go to dances, sporting events, and everything else high school had to offer you. High school was supposed to be the most memorable four years damn it! so, why was high school such a pain in the ass for Stephanie Plum?! Okay, so what she had just begun high school three months ago, but shit, if those weren't the worst months of her life. First off, she wasn't in any cool clubs, her mother didn't want her to join any sports club, her mother thought that they were too manly for her. She was an average student in average classes. She hated math, science, English, history and that blasted home economics class

Oh how she hated that class, with a fiery passion…

Stephanie had no friends, only friend Mary Lou, whom she had been friends with since the beginning of her 14 year old life. Joyce Barnhart had seen to that, by spreading a nasty lie around the school campus. Everyone had avoided her like the plague after that. Shit, it was hard being a 14 year old in high school! She just wanted to crawl into a hole and rot there!

Stephanie let out a huff, blowing a strand of brown curly hair from her face. Here she was, at her lunch period and she couldn't eat the lunch her mother packed her, and It was very good too, but she couldn't seem to enjoy it. Maybe it was because she was sitting at the table that the stoners and hardcore D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) players sat at. She didn't have a problem sitting there, but geez, if they could just stop trying to hit on her, as if they hadn't seen a woman ever in their life time! She just really wanted this to be over with so she could go to stupid world history.

Stephanie was so engrossed in her meal and her thoughts, that she didn't notice that the lunch room had gotten quiet around her. It was the soft cough that had her jumping up from her seat and looking around dumbly. Stephanie paused and looked forward and let out an 'Eep!' looking at the person before her.

Heidi Evanston, the most popular girl in ninth, tenth and eleventh grade stood right before her. Stephanie and Heidi had never spoken words to each other. Heidi was a straight A ninth grader. She was a cheerleader, president of their ninth grade class and she had all the boys and some girls chasing her. She was tall, 5'7 with long black hair that was up in a neat ponytail that curled at the end, amber eyes that were bright and full of life, milk chocolate skin that was blemish free and a toned body from all the tennis she played. Today she had on a pair of jeans and an oversized turtle neck that was black, with a silver chain wrapped around her waist. Heidi was perfect, and why she was standing in front of Stephanie, had Stephanie stumped.

Heidi smiled, showing off pearly white teeth and said in her light voice, "Hey, you wanna sit with me?"

Stephanie looked around and then pointed to herself saying, "Me?" earning a nod from Heidi, "Me?"

"Uh…yeah," Heidi said smiling again, "You wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Why me?" Stephanie asked, before she slapped her hand over her mouth her eyes wide.

"Because, I want you to sit with me!" Heidi said with a smile, "I don't believe anything that Joyce Barnhart says, besides, Barnhart is a desperate cunt, looking for attention!"

Heidi had said the last part loudly, making everyone gasp and whisper. Heidi always seemed to be indifferent around Joyce, but to voice how little she thought of her, it made Stephanie snort. Looks like the most popular girl in school didn't like the bitchiest girl on school.

Stephanie sobered up quickly and then said in a serious voice, "Is this a joke, are you going to do a 'She's all that' on me and drop me like a bad habit just for a bet?"

"Jesus woman, that's cruel!" Heidi said, her hands on her hips, looking at Stephanie, "I just want to get to you know you, damn it! Shit, what is this 21 questions?! If you don't want to sit with me-"

"No, I do, it's just, no one this popular walks up to me and ask if I want to sit with them," Stephanie said with a huff, looking up at Heidi, who deflated, and made a sound.

"Well, I am!" Heidi said, motioning for Stephanie to pack her lunch up, "Come on, Plum, you're sitting with me!"

Heidi helped Stephanie pack her food up, and led her over to the covenant table that was far away from the teachers that watched over them while they ate, and was close to the courtyard. Heidi sat down at her spot, and pulled Stephanie down with her. after they sat down, the lunch room went back to it's loud din.

"Guys, this is Stephanie, Stephanie these are my friends, be nice!" Heidi said, before tucking into her lunch.

Stephanie looked around, most of the girls at the table were cheerleaders, and others were tennis players. Stephanie felt a little out of place, looking at the pretty girls, she wasn't as pretty as them. A tall blond with sharp green eyes leaned forward and said, "Are you Valarie Plum's little sister? The weirdo, as she calls you?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "I'm not a weirdo!" picking at her food.

"I know that, your sister's the weirdo!" the blond said leering at Stephanie, " My name is Jeanne Ellen Borrows, and I'm a cheerleader, like Heidi, but I can't play tennis worth a shit."

"Why is Valarie weird? She's like perfect!" Stephanie argued, eating her sandwich, "She's the perfect Junior student and has a perfect boyfriend…"

"Whatever, we all know that Fred tried to jump Heidi in the girl's locker room," A girl said, pointing to Heidi, who nodded her head, "He was all over her, if Jeanne hadn't walked in when she did…"

"You mean, he almost raped Heidi?" Stephanie gasped looking at Jeanne, who nodded her head, "And Valarie is still with that dick!"

"I know right!" Heidi said, "I went to your sister and she just called me a liar. Or course you know Fred isn't going to say shit, he's a man through and through."

The girls at the table nodded their head while Stephanie looked like a fish in open water, she didn't know that Valarie was dating a dick!

The conversation turned light after that, and by the time the bell rang, Stephanie didn't want to leave the table, she was having so much fun! Heidi slung her purse over her shoulder and turned to Stephanie, "Hey we have the same gym time right? We can hang out there and I'll give you my number, that way we can hang out, outside of school too!"

Stephanie smiled, watching Heidi scribble down her cell phone. Heidi gave her a hug and said, "We're going to be great friends Stephanie, now pardon me, I have Trig to go to…yuck…."

Stephanie walked out the lunchroom, holding Heidi's phone number close to her chest, she was going to be friends with Heidi Evanston, the most popular girl in high school! Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad after all!

TBC…


	2. Rebels

(Chapter 2 enjoy! read and review please!)

not mine not making any money it's just for fun!

Chapter 2 The Rebels

Stephanie cheered loudly with the crowd, as the cheerleaders finished with their routine. Stephanie could always count on her school's cheerleading team to be the best, they had the best captain, her best friend; Heidi.

Said person was leading her fellow cheerleaders off to the side of the field, so they could take a break and watch the game. Stephanie ran over to the group, saying, "That was a great routine! How long did it take for you all to memorize it?"

"A month, we spent all of cheer leading camp just coming up with the dance moves," Jeanne said tossing her pom-poms on the bench, "Glad you liked it, Miss. Baton thrower."

The girls giggled around Stephanie, while Heidi shook her head and said, "Jeanne! Stephanie is a good baton thrower, besides you know what she says, not everyone can be a cheerleader."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "I didn't want to be a cheerleader, I wanted to be in the flag team, it was the only thing my mother would let me do anyways."

"Geez, your mom is such a bitch," A girl name Freddie commented, drinking some water, "Is Jeanne still banned from your house?"

"Yeah, no matter what my daddy says," Stephanie said, sending an look of apology over to Jeanne, who shook it off, "My mother is afraid Jeanne will turn me into a lesbian."

"Oh, then we shouldn't tell her about all the experimenting we've done together," Jeanne said making Stephanie turn bright red with horror.

"You won't say shit to her!" Stephanie snapped, making Heidi giggled along with the girls, "She'll have me in a convent for sure!"

Heidi put on her varsity jacket and said, "Yeah, Jeanne, we can't have Stephanie in a nunnery, who will be my bestie then?"

Heidi wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist and hugged her. Stephanie could hardly believe that nearly three years ago, Heidi had become her best friend. She had thought that Heidi had been playing her and was going to drop her like a bad habit. Nope, Heidi and her now had a very close bond. Heidi helped her with her homework, she got Joyce off her back, and when Stephanie had rows with her mother, she always went to Heidi's house. This was one of the best friendships she ever had.

"Hey what are you guys doing this weekend, there's a new movie coming out with that sexy Orlando Bloom," Freddie said looking over to the group of girls, "we should go see it!"

Heidi huffed and said, "Sorry, but I can't, I have a tournament to go to."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "If you didn't play so well in tennis, then you would have a social life."

Stephanie knew that Heidi breathes slept and ate tennis. She had been playing since she was 3. She was pretty gifted in it too. She had been to several tournaments and events. Heidi had been around the world and had even went to the Junior Wimbledon and won it, when she was 15. Or course, Stephanie went with her too, Heidi had told her that she needed Stephanie to be in her cheering crowd.

Stephanie turned, hearing several people call out to her, it was the flag and baton team, it was almost time for the band to go out and do their thing, and they couldn't do it without all of their majorettes.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later on," Stephanie said, turning to leave, "I'll be waiting by your car Heidi, remember we're going out for pizza after this."

"Of course we are!" Heidi said watching Stephanie run off to do her thing, "Ugh….why do I have to have a tournament this weekend, I wanted to go see Orlando Bloom too!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smiled carrying her duffel bag over to Heidi's sliver Porsche, the car had been a gift from her parents, after she had gotten a near perfect score on the SATs.

"I wish my parents could give me a Porsche…"Stephanie huffed, looking over to see Heidi walking quickly to her car, "She has cool parents."

While Stephanie had changed out her majorette uniform, Heidi was still in the red and black cheer leading uniform, a long sleeve top that stopped just below above her short cheer leading skirt, which flared out, stopping three inches below her bottom. She had on her black and red varsity jacket, and had her pom-poms tied to her duffel bag.

"So are we staying at my house, or your house tonight?" Heidi asked, tossing Stephanie the keys to her car, "I bought some clothes so I can sleep wherever."

"Uh, I think we so go to your house," Stephanie said with a chuckle, "My mom still isn't happy about what Jeanne said to her."

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Man, I didn't know your mother was so old fashion. So what Jeanne is a Lesbian, your mom needs to get over herself."

Stephanie had just opened the door, when rough hands grabbed her. Stephanie let out a cry and tried to break free. She heard a yelp from Heidi, meaning she had been grabbed too.

"Look at what we have here, two cute high school students, and one's a cheerleader," A man's voice said, in Stephanie's ear, "They're so cute and sexy, what are they doing out here alone."

Stephanie struggled and kicked at the man, she turned to Heidi and saw that she was doing the same thing, but the men holding them seemed to be getting more excited.

"I like this one, really feisty, and she has long legs," The man grunted, running hands down Heidi's thighs, one hand reaching under her skirt, "Sexy little spankies too. I can't wait to-"

"Hey you fucking perverts, let go of the ladies." A voice boomed from behind the Porsche, making the men turn and look.

There was a young man standing close by, holding a motorcycle helmet. In the dim parking lights, you could see that he had blond hair that was long, dark blue eyes that were hard and trained at the men. He had muscles, lots of them, and he stood at 6'3. He wore a pair of tattered Jeans, black biker boots, a white plain t-shirt and a blue checkered flannel shirt. What appeared to be a joint hung from his lips.

The men laughed, gripping the girls tighter. One man looked over to the man and said, "What are you, some High School punk? You can't do shit, go back to the bleachers and smoke your weak grass there."

The you man rose one eye brow and then said, "Hey Manoso, you hear this fucking pussy, called us punks. Are we punks Carlos?"

Another young man walked up into the dim lights. He looked to be of Latin heritage, with mocha latte skin, long black hair that was in a ponytail, warm chocolate eyes that were hard and trained at the men too. He was shorter than the blond man, but only by an inch. He wore a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket.

Stephanie turned her eyes to Heidi and they held the same thought together. Those two were Diesel and Carlos 'Ricky' Manoso! They were notorious for being violent and mean. They were being saved from perverts by the school's two bad asses! Oh great, they would probably have their way with them after they saved them from the older perverts!

"I don't see any punks around here, except for the two old pussies, who think they can get their rocks off by preying on high school girls." Ricky Manoso said shaking his head, "Fucking Pathetic…."

Stephanie let out a cry, as she was roughly tossed aside, and she fell to the floor. She heard the man run over to Diesel saying, "Fucking punks! I'll kill you both!"

Stephanie looked up, just in time to see the man take out a switch blade and charge at Diesel, who dodged the blade, and bought his helmet down on the man's head. There was a loud crack and then man fell, unconscious. Diesel turned to the other man, who was holding Heidi and said, "Let her go, and get the fuck out of here."

The man growled and said, "Fucking kid!" before he charged at Ricky, who smirked and uppercut the man, sending him flying in the air and falling to ground, out cold.

Heidi went over to Stephanie and asked, "Are you alright?!" helping her up and hugging her.

"Heidi, I'm fine, shit, your cutting off my air supply!" Stephanie wheezed, turning blue.

Heidi and Stephanie turned, hearing chuckles from Ricky and Diesel. Stephanie and Heidi gasped, and then Heidi said in a soft voice, "Thanks for saving us, and shit."

"No problem kitten, it's our duty to protect sexy girls from perverts like them." Diesel said with a smile, walking up to Heidi, "Now, about paying us back…."

"Diesel, don't scare them," Ricky purred, his eyes trained on Stephanie, "We'll let this one be on the house, next time, you'll have to pay us…"

Uh-Okay, thanks!" Stephanie said, blushing hard at the look Ricky gave her, "I guess we'll leave now."

Heidi and Stephanie climbed into Heidi's car and drove off. Stephanie and Heidi looked back at the two boys and then Heidi said, sliding in her seat, "Oh my god, I can't believe they didn't have sex with us!"

Stephanie nodded her head and then said, "We got lucky, they gave us a pass! But we won't be so lucky the next time."

"We won't get in trouble the next time." Heidi said looking at Stephanie, "Now, let's get some Pino's, I'm starving!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel and Ricky had gone to the football game just for two things; Heidi and Stephanie. Diesel had spent the whole football game, watching Heidi dance and do her routine. The way her uniform skirt flared up, showing off those hot red spankies, how many times had he masturbated to fansties of Heidi doing a private routine just for him?

Ricky had come for the cute majorette. Ricky knew that if Heidi hadn't been friends with Stephanie, he would have never known about her. Diesel had fallen in love with Heidi in 10th grade. It was sickening and their friends made sure that Diesel knew how twisted he was. They were bad asses, they don't fall in love, they fuck and then drop them like a hot potato!

Though, when he looked into Stephanie's bright blue eyes, Ricky was quick to change his mind, maybe Stephanie and Heidi were exceptions.

"Can you believe those pedobears?" Diesel asked, inhaling deeply from his joint, and then exhaling, "Trying to take my precious's maidenhood, oh yeah, I know she's a virgin."

Ricky waved smoke from his face and said, "That stuff will make you high, Diesel." Earning a 'duh!' from Diesel, "That Stephanie Plum…she's very cute, isn't she?"

"If you like curly haired girls," Diesel said finishing off his joint, "Mmm...especially if her name is Mary Jane!"

"You need help, Diesel," Ricky said, shaking his head and looking at the man, who put his motorcycle helmet on, "Where you off to?"

"Pino's I've got the early case of the munchies, and need to ratify it." Diesel said, walking over to his old fashion motorcycle and climbing on it, "Meet me there, I'll pay for the pizza."

Ricky shook his head and said, "I bet he's going just because we overheard Heidi and Stephanie going there."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie and Heidi had just gotten their pizza in the crowded shop, when two bodies slid into the booth along with them. Heidi turned and yelped, seeing Diesel beside. Stephanie turned away, seeing Carlos beside her. Diesel smiled, took a slice of pizza and said, "We change our mind, you can pay us back by feeding us, I've got the most serious case of the munchies ever! Thanks, Kitten!"

Stephanie and Heidi looked at each other, before they shook their head; just what they needed, to get the rumor mill started by having rebels sit with them.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," Ricky said to Stephanie, who blushed, "Babe…."

TBC….


	3. Joe Morelli

(Chapter 3, read and review please! and as always enjoy!)

not mine, not making any money with it, it's just for fun!

Joe Morelli

Stephanie let out a yawn, walking through the hallways of the school early Monday morning. Heidi was still away at the tournament, which was a bummer, she wouldn't be back until Wednesday. Heidi had called her every day since she had been gone; telling her what was going on. Stephanie was happy for her, but damn, if she didn't miss her friend.

Stephanie opened her locker and pulled out her books for the day. She had chemistry in the morning, she fucking hated chemistry, but astronomy had been full, and she only had two choices, astronomy and chemistry. Luckily Stephanie had the best teacher ever, Heidi. Heidi was in a crazy science class, some kind of abstract science class, she use to tell Stephanie that Chemistry was like learning the alphabet, stupid easy. While Stephanie's parents were okay with average, Heidi's parents were tiger parents, on steroids. If Heidi got an A minus on a test, she had to take a test her parents made and then turn it in to the teacher. She studied nearly every day, in between classes, cheerleading practice, in between down time at tournaments and events. Stephanie barely studied and was okay with C's she got. She would rather have her free time, studying wasn't her forte, she'd let Heidi do all the studying for her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was late to Chemistry class, which wasn't new, what was new, was the fact that the teacher had partnered them up for the school year. She had missed out on picking her partner, and now the teacher would pick them for her.

"You can partner with Carlos," Mrs. Gabston said with a smile, pointing to the figure slumped in the back of the class, "He has no partner, I'm sure you two will get along."

The class giggled at Stephanie's predicament and watched as she walked in the back and sat beside Ricky Manoso. She had never known that Ricky was in her chemistry class, he hardly made a sound at all in class.

Ricky turned and smiled, sitting up to look at Stephanie, who turned her head away from Ricky, "Babe, I'm good at Chemistry, in fact, I think we have some going right now."

"Oh be quiet!" Stephanie snapped, pulling her chemistry book out, "I'm trying to learn."

"Oh are you Babe?" Ricky asked, looking at Stephanie, who nodded her head and listened to the teacher talk, "You're so cute, when you're all flustered like that."

Stephanie blushed hard and then said, "Don't talk to me like that, don't you have a girlfriend, I thought you were going out with Fiona Junkis?"

Ricky shrugged his shoulders, Fiona Junkis was the second queen bitch in the school, next to Joyce Barnhart, she hated everyone, and everyone hated her. Ricky and Fiona had been going out for nearly six months, but they had broken up abruptly. Their break up had been all over the place, no one broke up with Fiona Junkis, but Ricky sure as hell did.

"We broke up, I thought you knew, Babe," Ricky said, looking over to Stephanie as the teacher passed out the quizzes they took last week, "You are a popular girl."

"I'm not popular, Heidi is," Stephanie said with a frown, "I'm just friend with the popular girl."

"Whatever you say, Babe," Ricky said, watching Stephanie get her quiz back, "68? Did you even try?"

Stephanie blushd hard and covered her paper up, "What about you, mister badass? Let's see your crappy quiz score."

Ricky smiled and showed Stephanie his paper, flashing off the perfect score he got. Stephanie gave him a glare and said, "You cheated."

"Nah, Chemistry is easy, Babe, if you want, I can help you with your chemistry, I'm not a bad boy all the time, Babe." Ricky said smiling to Stephanie, who glared and covered her face with a puff, "It's not that hard, Babe."

"Why are you calling me that, I'm not a babe." Stephanie said, blushing, she didn't think she was okay looking either.

"Babe, you are quite the looker, sexy to me too." Ricky said with a smile, looking at Stephanie, who blushed harder and turned away from him, "Babe…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a huff, opening the door to her home. She knew her father would be out this afternoon, still at work, but what about her nosy mother? Helen plum disapproved of everything Stephanie did. She disliked Heidi, and she hated Jeanne. She was extremely displeased with the fact the Stephanie was on the flag team, and not trying to join a Home Eco club. Stephanie had to shudder, she didn't want to be a 'burg robot, she wanted to do something else, not pop out babies and wait hand and foot on a man. She wanted to do something else!

Stephanie sighed, and walked past the living, but back tracked quickly seeing Joe Morelli sitting in her living room. What the fuck.

Joe Morelli was a football star at her school. He was a line backer and had all the girls chasing after him. When Heidi rejected him, publicly stating who he was fucking on the side, (Joyce Barnhart!) Joe started to chase after Stephanie. Stephanie's mother was ecstatic, it would be the perfect opportunity for Stephanie to redeem herself in her mother's eyes. She was the black sheep of her family. The only bad thing Valarie had done, was get caught having sex with Fred in her bedroom. Stephanie's mom had flipped bricks, but when Valarie had told her mother that she was going to marry Fred, she was the golden child once again, though, Fred nearly had an aneurysm at that declaration. Heidi and Stephanie had laughed loudly at Fred's dilemma, Mama Plum had her claws in him now, and the wedding was going to happen in the spring.

Stephanie gave the young man a look and then asked, "What the hell are you doing here Morelli?!"

"Watch your mouth Stephanie Michelle Plum," Helen Plum said to her youngest daughter, walking into the living room with a tray of milk and cookies, "I invited Joseph here."

"Uh, why?" Stephanie asked, looking at her mother, as though she grew two heads.

"Stephanie, Homecoming is in three weeks, and you really haven't told me who you were going with, so I invited Joseph here to see if he would take you."

"Mother, I already told you, I'm going with Heidi and Jeanne in a group, you know these days, getting dates for dance is over rated!" Stephanie said shifting her backpack on her shoulders, " Besides, I'm not going to go with Joe, he's….no, I'm not."

Helen puffed up and said, "You are not going with that…lesbian and that woman! You are going to go to prom with a boy!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "Fine! I'll go to the homecoming dance with a boy, and I know who I want to go with, his name is Ricky, he's going to be my date!"

Joe opened his mouth with rage, but Stephanie grabbed Joe's arm and said, jerking him up, "Welp, time for you to go Joe, your time here is wasted, don't come back, never!"

Stephanie tossed Joe out the house and then closed the door. Stephanie turned to her mother and then said with a smile, "Well, guess I'm going to go and do my homework! I'll be back down for dinner!"

Stephanie turned and quickly ran up to her bedroom, ignoring her mother's outrage. Stephanie closed and locked the door, before she grabbed her cell phone, and called Heidi ,who should be done with her game.

Heidi picked up in two rings, "Hello?" she sounded breathless.

"Heidi I have a problem, my mother got mad at me because I told her that me you and Jeanne were going to homecoming as a group." Stephanie said sitting on her bed, pulling out her homework.

"Okay…your mom gets pissed off at a lot of things," Heidi said her voice full of confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well she tried to hawk Joe off me, to be my date!" Stephanie whined, earning a groan from Heidi, "I know, and to get her off my back, I told her that I was going with Ricky!"

There was a moment of silence and then Heidi let out a sound, "RICKY? AS IN THE BAD BOY RICKY?!"

Stephanie pulled her phone away from her ear and said, "I know, and now my mom wants to see Ricky, the bad boy Ricky."

Heidi grunted and said, "Well, looks like you're in over your head, guess me and Jeanne-"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Ricky to ask Diesel to take you to Homecoming, Ricky told me during Chemistry that he likes you, a lot."

Heidi made a grunt and said, "You bitch," before she hung on Stephanie, who cackled loudly.

Stephanie let out a huff, lying face down in her pillows, she would have to tell Ricky tomorrow that he was her date to homecoming, and he had no say in it. Ricky was going to kill her!

"Plum, what did you get yourself into?" Stephanie asked herself, turning on her side, "Shit Stephanie, Ricky is going to kill me slowly! No one does that to Ricky, I'm so dead meat!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel and Ricky were leaning up against the bleachers of the football field along with the rest of their group. There was Lester, Tank and Bobby. Lester was Ricky's cousin, the goofiest one in the group. Tank was the silent one, but like his name goes, he is a fucking tank. Bobby was the smart one in the group. Diesel had taken out his stash and was now passing a joint around with the group.

"Hey Manoso!" A voice said, causing the group to turn and look at the person who called them.

Diesel snorted, blowing smoke out his nose and wheezed, "What do you want Morelli, you're ruining my smoking time."

Ricky grunted, feeling Joe grab him by his jacket collar. The group was on Joe in a heartbeat, with Diesel pressing his elbow to his throat.

"Give me a reason," Diesel started, before he took a hit from his joint, and blew the smoke on Joe's race, "Why I shouldn't break your sexy Italian nose into your face."

"Dude, you're fucking sick," Lester chuckled looking at Diesel, who exhaled more smoke in Joe's face.

"Fucking dick, Stephanie's going with you to prom!" Joe growled, looking at Ricky, who gave him a blank look, "You piece of shit!"

Diesel laughed out loud saying, "You're just mad, cause all you can get is Joyce 'used up vajayjay' Barnhart!"

Tank grabbed Joe and pushed him away from the group, "Get the hell out of here, with your bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit!" Joe snapped, before he walked away, "Piece of shit! Got to Stephanie before me!"

The group turned to Ricky who shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's news to me too."

"Well shit, that means I'm taking Heidi to Homecoming!" Diesel said pumping his fist, "Score!"

"And where do you get that idea from?" Bobby asked, looking over to Diesel who took another hit from the joint.

"Cuz, those two are joined at the hip," Diesel said is voice tight as he held the smoke in his lungs, "So of course I'm going with Heidi, she's Stephanie's Ricky."

Diesel exhaled and smiled, "This is going to be the best home coming ever, and not because we're spiking the punch either, I'm hitting what Heidi has to offer and Ricky is going to get it in too!"

Ricky shook his head and said, "You are crazy as fuck, Diesel," before he fixed himself up and walked off, "I gotta go down to the shop and work for Papi."

"Caught you sneaking in again, eh?" Diesel said, rolling out another joint, "I'll be down at the shop soon."

Ricky smiled and walked off to his car, he really hated getting caught. That meant working with Papi at the family store. Shit.

TBC…


	4. Thaddeus

Chapter 4 read and review, please? enjoy!

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

Thaddeus

Heidi let out a sigh, leaning in the back seat of her parents Range Rover, her first place trophy Plate tucked neatly in her lap. This was the second time she had won first place in the Martha's Vineyard Junior Tennis Tournament, and she was getting a bit bored with it. Her parents wanted her to turn pro, but Heidi really wanted to go to college so she could become a doctor or a historian. If she turned pro, she would have to set college and a career aside to travel and play tennis.

Heidi looked up at the front seat at her parents. They were nice, they were great parents, in fact, but they were like Stephanie told her before, Tiger parents on steroids. Not only were they tiger parents, they were gay tiger parents. Heidi had two fathers, 45 year old Christopher Evaston and 41 year old Nico Evanston. They told all her friend's parents that they wanted Heidi well cultured and educated, which meant foreign language classes at age three, tennis at age three, piano at age four and the best private preschools money can buy.

"It's Monday, Christopher, you know what that means," Nico said in a thick European , smiling at his husband.

"That means Little Havana Café is open, and we're back in Trenton just in the nick of time!" Christopher said looking in the back rear view mirror at Heidi, "You're in for a treat, my little money maker!"

"Dad, please, the money I make from Tournaments doesn't even compare to how much you make, Mr. Engineer." Heidi said, taking her phone out to text Stephanie, "Anyways, why am I in for a treat?"

"Because of Abuela!" Nico said looking back at his daughter, "She makes the best Cuban food ever, spicy pulled chicken, plantains deep fried in pork fat, mmm! All the bad food we eat once a week, you are always at practice, but you're here with us, so you can experience it all too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Heidi said perking up, "I'm starving, and Cuban sounds great!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky let out a sound, looking at the apron his Papi gave him, "Papi, Do I really have to wait on tables tonight?"

Ricardo Manoso looked at his youngest son and let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead, where did he go wrong with little Ricky. He was supposed to be like his other older siblings and jump at the chance to help out in the little Cuban store that his parents built when they came to America. Nope, Ricky would rather spend time out in the streets with those thugs and that white boy who smoked too much pot, what was his name again? Gas?…Methane?…damn it…

"Diesel's here!" Carlos's 11 year old sister Celia squealed from her spot behind the counter. She was over the moon about him, "My future husband is here!"

Ricardo shook his head, and said, "That's his name," turning to watch as Diesel walked into the little store and make a beeline to his mother who was busy cooking.

"Abuela, your favorite adopted grandson is here!" Diesel said to Rosa Manoso, "What's on the menu tonight, I'm starving!"

Rosa Manoso gave Diesel a look, and then smiled broadly, and hugged Diesel, *"_Es bueno verte, Diesel, haces bien en la escuela?"*_

Diesel smiled and said, "Si, Si Abuela, your adopted grandson is doing well!" looking into the simmering pot, "Hey, what's in the pot?"

*"Cabra al curry,"* Rosa said to Diesel, who smiled and nodded his head looking at what was in the pot.

"I'll take a bowl of that, and some of that spicy pulled chicken," Diesel said, grabbing a plate, but Ricardo grabbed the plate from his hands, "Hey, what's up Mr. M. I'm about to chow down on this stew!"

Ricardo gave Diesel a look and said, "No, you work for your food, you can help Ricky wait tables," that earned a groan from Diesel, "if you want to eat, you must work."

Diesel mumbled softly, but walked over to where Ricky stood, and grabbed the spare apron that was in Ricky's hands, "It better be some good stew."

Ricky chuckled at what his Abuela told Diesel, who hardly spoke Spanish. Oh yeah, Diesel was sure going to love the goat. Ricky groaned watching his youngest sibling, Celia jump on Diesel and hug him, "Celia, he's not going to marry you."

"Yes he is, he told that we were going to get married, if he gets into Harvard, and I know that my smart husband to be is a shoe-in!" Celia said, sticking her tongue out at Ricky, while Diesel smiled over Celia's head and gave Ricky thumbs up.

Ricky shook his head and turned, hearing the door bell ding, signaling a customer. Ricky moved away from Celia, who was chattering Diesel's ear away, and walked up to the front door saying, "Welcome to Little Havana, are you here for the Café?"

"Ricky Manoso" A voice said, stunned, causing Ricky to look up and see Heidi Evanston, "Ricky Manoso?"

"Heidi Evanston," Ricky said, all the while Heidi smiled at him, "Uh…"

"Oh, you know our Heidi!" Nico said with a smile, pinching Heidi's cheek, "We just got back from a tennis tournament, can you believe it, she won it, the second time in a row, since she's been invited!"

Heidi rubbed her cheek saying, "Daddy, please," rolling her eyes.

Ricky smiled looking at Heidi, "Let me take you to your table, I didn't know that you two were Heidi's parents, you know. Heidi, they always come here every Monday to go to the café and they aways talk about their child."

Christopher made a sound and said, "She's embarrassed to be seen by us, it's not our fault that we love to tell stories about our perfect daughter to everyone, she's so adorable."

"Dad!" Heidi said, before walked past the three of them, to an empty table, "Here! We're sitting here!"

Ricky turned to Heidi and then shouted, "Oh Diesel! There's a table you need to wait on!"

"You piece of shi-!" Heidi started, but Diesel had appeared, along with Celia, "Hello Diesel…how are you doing this evening?"

"Better," Diesel cooed, walking over to the table that Heidi sat at, "now that you're here."

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Oh bother…" looking at the menu Diesel gave them, "I'll have a Cuban soda, and the spicy pulled chicken tostadas.

"Young man," Christopher said, looking at Diesel, who beamed happily, "Your name is a typeof fuel? Why did your parents name you that?"

"Uh…it's not my real name, it's my nickname," Diesel said puffing his chest out, "It's because of all the muscles I have, I'm so diesel and junk."

Celia sighed, watching Diesel flex his flannel covered arms. Ncio raised an eyebrow and said, "I see no muscles, tell me, what is your real name?"

"Aww man, not in front of Heidi, I don't want my Kitten to hear my real name!" Diesel moaned, covering his face, while Nico and Christopher turned to Heidi, who held her hands up.

"Kitten? That is what you children call, pet names right?" Nico asked, looking at his embarrassed child.

"Oh my god…."Heidi moaned, while she buried her face in her hands, "Not right!"

"Boy, if you want to get into our good gracious, seeing as we're your 'Kitten's' parents," Christopher said giving Diesel a smile, "You should tell us your real name."

"Shit…" Diesel muttered, turning to Ricky, who was shaking with silent laughter, "Ricky man, it's not funny, this shit is serious!"

"Tell them your real name Diesel," Celia demanded pulling on Diesel's arm, "I bet it's sexy like Frederick, or Michael, or Donovan or-"

"Thaddeus," Diesel sighed, his face turning red, "My name is Thaddeus…"

Celia blinked looking at Diesel, her hands slack on his arm. Ricky had to walk into the back room, to let the laughter out in private, and Heidi had the menu covering her face, so that her giggles wouldn't be heard.

"Thaddeus, what a nice name!" Nico said with a smile, looking over to Diesel, who sighed and covered his face, "A distinguish name indeed."

"I wish the floor would just open up and eat me," Diesel moaned, before he turned heel and sped off.

Celia gave Heidi a glare, put her small hands on her hips and said, "You hussy! You made my future husband embarrassed! I think Thaddeus gives him sophistication and class! I still love Diesel, even if his name is Thaddeus!"

"Have at it," Heidi said with a smile, looking at Celia, "He's all yours!"

Celia squealed and ran to where Diesle went, crying out, "Diesel! We can still be together! That hussy doesn't want you!"

Christopher smiled and said, "Well that was fun, now, how about Ricky here, comes and take our order, I'm dying to try some goat!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"OH MY GOD!" Stephanie squealed on the phone, "Diesel's name is Thaddeus, oh my god, pure blackmail material, we could get Diesel to be our slave!"

Heidi let out a sigh and threw herself on her bed, looking up at the pale pink canopy that covered the top of it, "I know Steph, and you should have seen his face, he was red a tomato. I thought my parent only embarrassed me, but shit, they sure as hell embarrassed the dickens out of Thaddeus!"

The girls broke out into another round of giggles and Heidi said, "So, Ricky….have you talked to him yet?

"I just told my mother about Ricky earlier this afternoon," Stephanie whined, sitting up, "I'm not ready yet Heidi, they don't know that he's….Cuban American."

Heidi leaned back in her pillows and said, pulling out some nail polish, "So what, the only one who's going to have a problem with his race, is your bigot mother, speaking of, Dad and Daddy want your parents to come over for dinner one day, since they've never met."

"Holy shit, and let my mother find out that my best friend's parents are two gay men," Stephanie moaned over the line, "Heidi, you really want me to be shipped off to a nunnery!"

"Please, your father wouldn't let that happen, nor will Grandma Mazur," Heidi said painting her toe nails a sky blue, "we could always tell your mom that they're brothers that dabble heavily in incest."

Heidi cackled at the groan Stephanie gave her, "Heidi! You're pushing it now, besides, I have to tell Ricky about us going to homecoming first…which is going to be hard, because I don't want to be seen with that bad boy."

"Well, I tell you what, since you're putting yourself out there to get your mom off your back, I'll be there with you when you have dinner with Ricky, that way, it won't be so bad!"

Stephanie let out a sound of relief and said, "Really? That would be great! besides, we all know that Ricky and Diesel are never apart, so that means Diesel will show up too, he always does."

"You know I heard that Diesel and Ricky had a threesome with Fiona Junkis," Heidi said, examining her toenails, "Makes since, Diesel is always hanging around Ricky, it's as though he doesn't have a home to go to or something."

"I bet he has lousy parents and stays over at Ricky's house all the time," Stephanie said, her voice soft, "I mean, where does he live anyways?"

"I don't know maybe if we-" Heidi paused hearing tapping on her window, "Hold on Steph, I think a burglar is trying to break into my room, they're tapping on my window."

"Holy shit! And you're just going to let them in?!" Stephanie squeaked, in Heidi's ear, even though Heidi was up and over to her large French windows, "Heidi! Don't open that window!"

"Oh calm down…it's Thaddeus," Heidi said opening the window partly and looking at Diesel's goofy smile, "I'll call you back Stephanie, gotta take care of this little problem."

"I got a big problem you can take care of," Diesel leered to Heidi who shook her head and looked at the man, "So.…how you doin', Kitten?"

"I was good, until you pop up," Heidi said, leaning on her window still and looking at the young man, "How do you know where I live?"

"Well, I stalked you," Diesel said, earning a glare from Heidi, "Okay, okay, just joking! I live next door; I'm usually never at home though."

Heidi turned and looked at the massive home that was several hundred yards away from her home. This was a gated community on the outskirts of Trenton, close to the school they went to. Diesel would either have to know someone to get in, or live in the place to get in. Security here was like Fort Knox.

Heidi shook her head and said, "I don't believe you, you're always with Ricky, you must live next to him or something. I bet you did break in here!"

Diesel took out his wallet and said, "Here, you can check if you want," tossing it to Heidi, who grabbed it and looked at Diesel, "What's wrong Kitten?"

Heidi looked outside her window and say that Diesel was hanging onto the lattice side that usually held pink sweet smelling roses, "If my dads caught you out here, they would skin you alive."

"They won't, now, look at my license; it will show you we have the same street address." Diesel said, as Heidi read the ID card.

"Well shit, we are next door neighbors" Heidi muttered looking at the shit eating grin on Diesel's face, "Don't look at me like that, why you aren't never home though?"

Diesel gave Heidi a look and said, "It's alright for you to be rich and popular, but I'm a badass and badasses aren't rich and definitely don't live in a place like this, I smoke pot and beat up losers, I don't like to flaunt that I have some money."

"You have a Platinum card, and 600 bucks in your wallet," Heidi deadpanned, looking over to Diesel's motorcycle, "And I bet that's an antique."

"Shut up!" Diesle huffed, earning a smirk from Heidi, "Anyways, only Ricky knows where I live, and we're keeping it that way, alright?"

" Fine I suppose, but this doesn't change anything," Heidi said giving Diesel his wallet back, "You're still a pest."

"Go to homecoming with me," Diesel said looking serious, "I want to take you."

Heidi shook her head, making Diesel sigh and say, "Fine, but I won't stop hounding you, I want to take you to Homecoming, Heidi Evanston, and I won't stop until I do."

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Leave, before I call my Dad in here and he'll come with his shotgun."

Diesel paled and said, "Shit, well fine then, I got streets to run anyways! Later, Kitten."

Diesel gave her a wink and then climbed down the lattice siding. Heidi watched him hop on his motorcycle, turn it on with a loud roar and drive off down the silent road. Heidi closed her window and hissed, "Diesel is a pain in the ass…fucker."

TBC….

*It's good to see you, Diesel, are you doing well in school?*

*Curried Goat! yum!*


	5. You're My Date

Here's Chapter 5 enjoy!

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

Chapter 5 You're My Date

Stephanie covered her face, resting her head on the table that she sat at in Chemistry. It was 8 minutes before the bell and Stephanie was one of the few people that were in class. She usually wasted time with Heidi, before she ran off to class late, but she had seen Diesel creeping around Heidi this morning. Diesel usually had Ricky close by, so she did what any other smart person would do, she ran off to class, instead of socializing with her friends. Smart Stephanie was in play right now!

Stephanie let out a soft sigh, she really wanted to be anywhere but Chemistry right now, maybe with Heidi, eating the yummy muffins her fathers made her for breakfast. It was Tuesday, so it would be terrific chocolate chip muffins! Oh why did she open her mouth and told her mother that? She always ate three muffins today!

"I got you one," A voice said, making Stephanie jerk up and look at the large muffin that was resting in a mocha latte hand. Oh sweet merciful muffin fairy.

Stephanie snatched the muffin out the hand and ate it quickly, moaning in bliss. As Stephanie stuffed her face, she heard someone clear their throat and say, "You're welcome, Babe."

Stephanie stopped chewing the muffin, and turned to Ricky, who was smiling down at her. today he was dressed in jeans and a black jacket, a black shirt showing from underneath the black jacket. he had his hair down making him look sexy. Stephanie wasn't going to admist that to anyone, let alone Ricky!

Stephanie dusted the crumbs off her shirt and said, "You know, you shouldn't give people food in a lab, dangerous chemicals and stuff like that."

"You weren't complaining, when you were eating that muffin" Ricky said, sitting beside Stephanie who coughed and finished off her muffin, "Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"We're all dying, some of us at a slower rate, why torture myself by not eating these yummy treats." Stephanie said licking her fingers, "Wait, how'd you get this."

"Oh, Heidi had some, and Diesel had to go over and see her, of course that didn't end well." Ricky commented leaning back in his lab chair, looking over to Stephanie who tossed the muffin wrapper in the trash bin close to their lab table.

"What did he do?" Stephanie asked, leaning to Ricky, who smiled and shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should tell me what you need to tell me, and I might tell you about Diesel's blunder." Ricky said leaning in close to Stephanie, who blushed and turned away from Ricky, "Babe…."

"I have nothing to tell you, I do have to ask you something though," Stephanie said blushing harder and playing with her pencil, "Uh….so…um…do you have someone to go to Homecoming with?"

"I do," Ricky said his smile bigger, "She's a babe, but I don't think she told me that we're going to homecoming together."

Stephanie blushed harder and said, "So, does that mean we're going to homecoming together?"

"Babe, we are," Ricky said before he asked, "What are our colors?"

"Uh…colors?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Ricky who tsked and shook his head, "What?!"

"I think we'll go with sapphire blue, like the color of your eyes." Ricky whispered to Stephanie, who blushed and nodded her head, "You'll be beautiful in sapphire blue."

They had to cut their conversation short, because the chemistry teacher came walking in talking about what they would be going over in class.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Did you tell him about going over to your house to have dinner with your parents?" Heidi asked, once Stephanie sat down beside Heidi in the lunch room.

"FRANK!" Stephanie snapped loudly, averting from curse words, so the teachers watching over them would make their way to Stephanie, "I forgot….."

Heidi opened her lunch container and said, "Well here's your chance, looks like Ricky is skipping his class to hang out with the rest of his merry band of thugs."

Stephanie looked over to the other corner in the cafeteria and moaned. Sure enough, Ricky was over there, with his buddies cracking jokes and playing poker. The teachers didn't mess with them, not after what Tank did to that one teacher who called him a racial slur. Stephanie turned to Heidi and said, "You gotta come with me."

"No!" Heidi hissed, looking at Stephanie, "if I go over there, Diesel will come, and then he'll embarrass me in the lunch room! Do you see all these people?! It was bad enough that the jackass held a boom box over his head and blared Barry White, yelling at the top of his lungs for me to go out with him! All this in a hallway too!"

"Pleas, whatever, going out with bad boys and girls is the in thing now," Jeanne said, sitting beside Stephanie and Heidi, "Besides, you'd be protected from the jocks and their advances, like fucking Joe Morelli."

Stephanie and Heidi shuddered and looked over to the jock table. Joe was making animal sounds as girls walked by. Heidi gave Stephanie a look and said, "Well, let's go get this over with."

The two girls stood up and made their way over to the bad boy table, the lunch room getting quieter as they got closer to it. The boys at the table turned and made wolf whistling sounds as Heidi and Stephanie got closer. Ricky shushed them all with a look and then turned to Heidi and Stephanie, "Heidi, Babe…."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Well, my mom wants to meet you, and she's invited you to dinner this Friday," looking at Stephanie, while Heidi kept turning her head to and fro, as if she was looking for something.

"Are you okay Heidi?" Ricky asked the girl, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah," Heidi said with a huff, before she turned to Ricky, "Well, are you going to dinner at Stephanie's place?"

"My pleasure," Ricky said flashing Stephanie a smile, "It's not as though I'm going to be eaten up."

Heidi and Stephanie coughed looking away from Ricky, who gave them looks, "Babe…."

"My mom isn't a nice woman, if you look different, she judges you." Stephanie said softly, "She's a-"

"Bigot?!" Diesel asked, sliding up beside Heidi, "Kitten! Steph! I knew you guys would miss me, so yes, I'll come over to dinner at your place Steph!"

Stephanie gave Diesel a look and said, "Wait, I didn't invite you."

"I know you didn't, but I ain't about to let my main man go into the battlefield alone!" Diesel said with a smile, "You know we have to look after each other."

Stephanie sent a pleading look to Heidi, as did Ricky. Heidi gave them looks as if wanting to know what she should do, and then, it hit her. oh no…no,no,no…

Heidi shook her head looking at Stephanie and Ricky. She wasn't going to do it, she wouldn't do it! Stephanie's eyes got big and then she said in a soft voice, all the while Diesel chatting happily, "Please, Heidi?"

Heidi gave Stephanie a glare and hissed, "You owe me!" before she turned to Diesel, "Diesel, you can't go over to Stephanie's house on Friday, you have to come over to my house, you know, to meet my parents."

"Kitten pinch me, I'm dreaming!" Diesel sighed before he walked over to Heidi who smiled and nodded her head, "Why am I going over to your parents place."

"Urm, because….you have to meet them, if you're to take me to homecoming…."Heidi sighed, watching the look of pure happiness cover Diesel's face.

"Oh Kitten, I kew you'd say yes!" Diesel said, before he grabbed Heidi by her waist and spinning her around, "I'll be on my best behavior, or as good as a bad ass can be."

Heidi rolled her eyes, looking at Diesel, once he let go of her. Stephanie smiled and said, with a finger wave, "Well, guess I'll see you later, Ricky"

Heidi and Stephanie walked back to their table and sat with a heavy heave. Heidi turned to Stephanie and said in a low voice, "I can't believe it, I'm letting Diesel take me to homecoming, and he's really meeting my parents."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, you took one for the team, Heidi, which I have to thank you for, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"It won't be bad for you, Ricky is the quiet bad boy, Diesel's the loud one, and the violent one too!" Heidi moaned, watching Diesel get up and leave the lunch room, "I bet he's going to the broiler room to get fucking high as a kite."

"Oh yeah, Diesel did beat up Keith the other day just because he called Diesel a pussy," Stephanie said tapping her chin, "Oh well, I guess you'll have to calm him down now."

"I was afraid of that…"Heidi moaned rubbing her face.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel lit his pipe and inhaled deeply holding it in, before he passed it to Ricky, who rolled his eyes, and took a hit too. Diesel smirked, nodded his head and exhaled what he held and said, "We got the popular chicks…"

Ricky held his smoke in and then exhaled saying, "We did, didn't we?" looking over to Diesel who nodded his head and sat on the lone chair that was in the school's underground broiler room, "Diesel, you're going to have to cut back on how much you smoke, man."

"Shit, I know, but I love the Mary Jane sooooo much!" Diesel whined, inhaling from the pipe, "But if it's for Heidi, I guess I can do it, besides, it's not like I'm addicted to it, or anything."

Ricky rolled his eyes and said, "You are addicted to it, anyways, I gotta tell Papi and Mama that I'm going to homecoming, and they would want to meet Stephanie."

"Thank goodness my parents are never home, but if she wants, she can take a tour of my house, and hopefully, we'll detour to my bedroom," Diesel leered, "I got a big old bed that's been waiting for her."

Ricky shook his head and said, "You're not right, let's finish this and head to gym, I feel like making fun of some jocks."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi sat with the group of girls on the bleachers of the school gym, talking about the homecoming dance. She usually was on the homecoming committee, but she had been nominated for homecoming queen, again, and couldn't join the group this year. The downside of being popular she supposed. She hated gym, but she didn't have to do anything, due to the fact that she was a school athlete. All she had to do was change into her school uniform and that was it. so there she was, with Stephanie beside her in a white shirt with red trimmings and shorts that hardly fell mid-thigh.

"So who do you think is going to be homecoming king?" Stephanie asked, looking at the group, "We already know that Heidi's going to be Queen, who will be here king?"

"By the way everyone's been talking, it sounds like Joe Morelli," A girl sighed dreamily, making everyone else gag, "What?!"

"Puh-lease, Joe's been with Joyce Barnhart, so technically, he's been with every guy too, seeing as Joyce is always open 24/7!" Jeanne said looking over to where Joyce stood, flashing her midriff to a group of boys, "Gross!"

"Yeah," Stephanie said, leaning back, "I heard that Joyce had warts…down there."

The group let out sounds of displeasure and then turned to Joyce, who was still showing off her body. Why would any guy want to hit that?

"What a slut," Heidi said standing up, "Her phone number is written in every bathroom, I bet she gets 50 calls a day."

"I betcha she does too," Diesel said, coming up behind Heidi, "Damn Kitten, you look good in them shorts."

"Go away Diesel," Heidi said glaring at the man, who was still wearing his flannel shirt and jeans, "What do you want?"

"I heard you ladies talking about homecoming king and queen, so I thought I'd put my two cents in too." Diesel said sitting in the middle of the group, causing the girls to scoot closer to him, "You know what, having a jock win is over rated, I'll tell you who should be homecoming king, the leader of the badasses, moi."

Diesel leered up at Heidi and said, "It's only fitting, since I'm going to homecoming with the future homecoming queen."

The girls giggled looking at Diesel with dreamily eyes. Heidi gave them all glares. So what if he was handsome, with his long blond hair, and baby blue eyes. Heidi didn't care if he was strong, with a solid chest and a perfect butt. Hell ,she didn't even care about the rumors about Diesel being well hung. Diesel was still a violent pot head.

"As if you'd be Homecoming King, no one would vote for you," Heidi said looking down at Diesel who blew her a kiss, "You're violent, you smoke too much pot, you beat up kids on a regular, and you're a rebel, it doesn't matter if being a bad boy is the cool thing to do now, you still won't be homecoming king."

Diesel placed a hand over his heart and said, "Kitten, you spur me, now I'll really have to try and be homecoming king."

Diesel got up and said, "Well, it's been real ladies, but now I gotta go talk with my group, I now have a mission, to become homecoming king!"

Diesel left with flourish and made his way back to his friends. Stephanie got up and asked Heidi, "What have you done?"

"I have no idea, but I think he's serious," Heidi said looking over to Stephanie, her face etched with horror, "Diesel's going to run for homecoming king!"

uh oh...

(Hey...see the review button down der...press it and leave your two cents. I really like reviews, they tell me a lot about how well the story is going.)


	6. All For You

Chapter 6, enjoy!

not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

All For You!

"So guys, how does one become homecoming king?" DIesel asked his group of friends, after he had taken a hit from the bong he had pack, "I mean, is there like a vote?"

Bobby looked up from his homework and said, "Well, you have had to been nominated the second week in September, which was like, four weeks ago."

"Shit!" Diesel choked out, smoke blowing from his nose, "Fuck! Shit! Fuck! What were we doing during that time?"

"Getting high," Ricky said hitting the bong, before passing it to Lester, "And skipping classes, remember?"

"Not really, it was all a haze," Diesel sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Well, I gotta get on those ballots somehow….well who's on the committee for homecoming?"

"People who hate you," Lester said looking at Diesel who swore loudly, "face it Diesel, you're a bad ass, everyone hates bad asses."

Diesel smiled contently and said, "Well, I do like being a bad ass, everyone listens to me, when I raise my fist."

Bobby frowned and said, "Well, you could change the ballot, it's not due to be dropped off at the printing room of the school until Thursday, we could sneak into the committee room and change the ballot-oh why did I give you that idea?"

"You were always the Velma in this group, Bobby," Diesel said getting up from his spot on the second twin bed in Ricky's room, "I say we sneak into the school, tonight, and change the ballots."

"We?" Tank echoed, looking at Diesel his eyes narrowed, "Ain't no way I'm going to-"

"There's this place that has some kittens that need a mother, but their mother is dead, I could tell you where they are, Tank if only you join us in our plan," Diesel said looking closely at his nails.

"….those poor kittens," Tank said making everyone roll their eyes at him, the world's fiercest teddy bear.

Ricky got up and said, "I'm game, any trouble is good trouble, besides, it's been awhile since we broke into the school, I need to practice, so I don't get too rusty."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They broke into the school at one in the morning. it was easy, since they used the broken window that was in the teacher's lounge to get into the school. The teacher lounge was in the back of the school, on the first floor, and the committee room was on the third floor in what used to be the AV room. They took the back stairs that the janitors used to get up and down the floors. They were in front of the old AV room in two minutes. Lester picked the lock to the room and in less than 30 seconds, they were in the small room, and in front of the computer. Diesel looked down at Ricky, who was trying to turn the computer on, "What's up dude, why haven't you changed the ballots yet?!"

"I need the password, and we're not on the committee, so I don't know it, asshole," Ricky said, looking up at Diesel with a glare, "Do you know the password?"

"Try password1," Tank said, earning him a round of looks, "What? That's what most places use as the passwords to computers."

"Whatever, like Password1 will-" Ricky started, typing in what Tank told him, "Oh well shit, it did work."

Ricky pulled up the file that had 'Homecoming Ballot list: Male' as the title and asked, "Well, there can only be four people on the ballot, who do we get rid of?"

"I know…Joe Morelli," Lester cackled, earning a high five from Diesel, "He's banging the walking STD, not good homecoming king material."

"I agree, Lester," Diesel said, before he moved Ricky out the way and typed in 'Diesel.' Diesel smiled and said, "Hells yeah, now I'm gonna be homecoming king for sure!"

Bobby shook his head and said, "Morelli is going to kick one of you guys asses, and I have a feeling it's going to be Diesel's."

"Please, that cunt has to make it through my fists," Diesel huffed, as Ricky saved the file and shut the computer down, "remember in 8th grade, when he tried to fight me and I shattered his cheek bone, yeah…."

"And once it's submitted to the printing room, it can't be sent back, so Morelli will be off the ballot for good," Lester said with a leer, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"The fallout on Thursday will be worth the detention I'll get on Friday," Diesel chuckled darkly, rubbing his palms together, "Now, let's go clog all the toilets, just for shits and giggles."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"No way…."Stephanie hissed to Heidi as they looked at the Homecoming bulletin board, "No fucking way…the dick did it! He got on the ballot!"

Heidi shook her head and hid a smile, she had to admit, Diesel was a sly fox. Wait, didn't the committee say that Morelli was on the ballot? He wasn't on it now.

"Oh, well look at this!" Ricky said walking up to the bulletin board with his crew, "Diesel, you've been nominated for Homecoming King."

"Well shucks, who would nominate little ole' me?" Diesel said with a fake slur, "I would like to thank all the little people that I stepped over to get to the semi-top!"

That earned a round of laughter from the small group. Diesel winked at Stephanie and Heidi and said, quite loudly, "I'm one step closer to being homecoming king! I'm telling ya, Heidi, I'm going to be your king!"

"Like Hell you will!" Joe boomed from behind the crowd, "You cheated! You're just nothing but a fucking thug!"

Everyone turned to see a red faced Joe Morelli, making his way to Diesel, who put his hands on his hips and looked at Joe. Diesel raised one eyebrow and asked, "Why in the fuck would I cheat getting on a ballot? You jelly, Brah?"

Joe sneered and said, "You're only interested in getting in the ice bitch's panties," pointing to Heidi, who puffed up like a fish with rage, "Otherwise wouldn't give two shits about homecoming king!"

"Hey!" Heidi snapped, going over to Joe, "You leave me out of this, you're just mad I wouldn't give you the fucking time of day, as if I would want that disease riddled dick! You've been shacking up with Joyce the Barnslut!"

Everyone let out loud "Ohhhs!" looking at Joe who got redder in the face. Well, it was true, Joyce was a slut.

"And she isn't even a good slut either! She started the Mono epidemic, remember?" Lester piped up, leering at Joe, "And the Syphilis one too!"

"So if you think you're going to touch me with that thing, you got another thing coming to you, Joe Morelli, go back to the one that's giving it out like skittles!" Heidi said, crossing her arms.

Joe made a sound between a roar and a growl, before he swung out to hit, of all the people, Heidi. Before his fist hit her, Diesel had swung out and punched him in the face. Well, there goes the 10 weeks of the no fights in the hallway. Chaos erupted after that, the jocks jumped Diesel, and Ricky and the rest of the group jumped the jocks. Stephanie grabbed Heidi and said, "Let's get the fuck out of here before we got in it!"

Heidi nodded her head and then took off with Stephanie down the hallway. Getting caught in a fight wouldn't look good on her record. They would wait it out in the library, until the crowd died down.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay," Ricky said, nursing his black eye and looking over to Diesel, "Getting into a fight wasn't our plan, right?"

Diesel shrugged his shoulders and inhaled from a joint, "Nah, but it sure as hell felt good, almost as good as sex, and I've had some good sex before too."

"This is why I shouldn't hang out with you guys," Bobby said slapping a band aid on Lester's hand, "You're rowdy and cause a ruckus."

"At least our reputation is in tack," Lester said, frowning at the prince sstheme bandage Bobby gave him, "You know, ever since you two started chasing the two most popular chicks in the school, people have been talking about us being 'whipped by some hot pussy.'"

"we're not whipped!" Diesel boomed, waving his joint around, "We'll beat the shit out of some guys, steal their cars and we'll do that all with a fucking smile on our faces!"

"Do you really have to?" Bobby asked, shaking his head, "This is why you're not going to be homecoming king."

"He does have a point, maybe we should try being nicer," Ricky suggested, looking at Diesel, who shrugged his shoulders, "If all else fails, we'll threaten them, that always works."

"You're right that does work," Diesel said thoughtfully, "I mean, we do have a few weeks until homecoming, maybe we can revamp our images just until then."

Tank shook his head and said, "I doubt it,that means giving up the pot you love so much."

Diesel looked down at the lit joint and said in a strained voice, "All for you, Kitten, all for you!" before he stomped the joint out with his black boots, "Shit, that hurt so much!"

Ricky clapped Diesel on the shoulder and said, "Good job man, it won't be so bad, trust me."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a yawn lying face down at the table she sat at in chemistry class. It was Friday, and she hadn't got much sleep, worrying about the fact that Ricky, bad boy Ricky was going to meet her parents. Her mother had been worrying her about Ricky, but she had told her that she would meet him soon, soon meant tonight. Her father had grunted and told her as long as he didn't have a record, he was alright with him. Ricky didn't have a record…right?

"Babe, looks like you're having deep thoughts, want to share them with me?" Ricky purred to Stephanie, causing her to yelp and sit up.

"No! it's nothing…except….have you been to jail before?" Stephanie asked, looking at Ricky, who chuckled and shook his head no, "Oh good, then you're okay in my dad's books."

"I'm sure there are more things that I have to be, to be fine in your father's book, Babe," Ricky said with a soft smile, "Maybe he doesn't want a boy around you, that just wants to jump in your pants."

Stephanie looked thoughtful and then said, "You're right, maybe there's more to my father that meets the eye, maybe he's a thoughtful man that speaks in riddles."

"Maybe he's not that deep," Ricky said softly, as the teacher began to prattle about Moles, "Look, I'm sure the number one thing on his list of what's he looking for, is that I'm a perfect gentleman with his daughter, which I assure you, I'll be. I'll only steal one kiss from you."

"You won't steal anything from me, Mr. Manoso!" Stephanie hissed blushing hard, "You're going to take me to homecoming, maybe buy me a corsage, dance one dance with me and call it a night! Okay?!"

"Alright, but I will get a kiss from you," Ricky said, before he turned to board, "Meet me outside the gym at 3 today, since I'm going to have dinner with your family, we should ride together, I'll take you home."

Stephanie had to agree, with Heidi having her hands full of Diesel, she wouldn't be able to take Stephanie home, "Alright, but my mom was expecting you at 5:30, but if you come early, it'll freak her out, and I like freaking my mom out."

Ricky shook his head and said, "Babe, I'll see you at three…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was having a mild panic, by the time Ricky stopped in front of her house in his 87' Camaro. The moment she had looked at the car, she had asked him if it was safe to drive on the highway with it. Ricky had laughed and said, "Babe…."

Stephanie had given him directions to the 'Burg and here they were now, outside of her house, with her mother standing outside, waiting for them. Shit! The look on her mother's face nearly had her fleeing in fear. It was as if her mother was saying, 'Why me?! The neighbor's daughter doesn't bring home boys in loud cars! She brings home boys who drive modest sedans!

Ricky turned his car off and asked, "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous, about my mother," Stephanie said looking over to Ricky, "She looked real miffed."

Ricky looked at the woman on the porch and said, "Yeah, she does look a bit red in the face," before he turned and grabbed a box that sat in the back of her car, "I'd be a rude gentleman if I hadn't bought a gift for your mom."

Ricky winked, and then got out the car, going over to Stephanie's side, and helping her out of the car. He took her backpack, and together, the two walked up to the porch of Stephanie's house.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you didn't tell me that your Homecoming Date was a-" Helen Plum started but Ricky cut her off.

"A bit early, I know," Ricky said giving Helen the pink box, "I bought some _pastelito, _they're Cuban puffed pastries filled with sweet cream and fruit, I got strawberries, I don't think you're ready for passion fruit and Guava."

Helen's lips tightened in fury, but she snatched the box from Ricky, and stormed into the house. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry. But my mom is a bigot, a really big one too."

"Babe…I can handle her," Ricky said, smiling broadly, "It won't be too bad."

"So you say," Stephanie muttered, before together, the two walked into the house.

TBC…

(Psst...see that button that says review, can you leave your two sickles?...I like to hear feedback! it tells me that you either like it, or you dont't like it! thank you!)


	7. Meet The Parents Pt 1 (The Plums)

Chapter 7 part 1 is here, it's Stephanie's house first! enjoy!

Meet The Parents (Pt1 The Plums)

Stephanie led Ricky into the living, where her father sat, watching the television. When Stephanie and Ricky walked in, Frank Plum turned in his seat, so he could get a look at the pair, turned back and then turned the TV off, and said, "Pumpkin, go take your stuff upstairs, take your time."

Everyone knew what Frank meant, he wanted to drill Ricky. He didn't have a chance with Fred, due to the fact that Valarie slipped him in the house, but Ricky was standing right in front of him, and Frank needed to know what this young man's intentions were.

Stephanie gave Ricky a look and then said, "Okay, Daddy, I'll see you soon, Ricky," before she ran up the stairs, "Hopefully…"

Once Stephanie was up the stairs, Frank got up and said, "Let's go out to my garage, son, so we can talk."

"Sir yes sir," Ricky said following frank into the garage.

Once they were in the small space, Frank turned to Ricky and asked, "What are your intentions with my child?"

"I'm just taking her to homecoming," Ricky said with honesty, "I didn't have any intentions of going to homecoming, but Stephanie wanted to shake her mother off her back and so, she told her that I was taking her."

Frank leaned back against the work bench that sat in a corner, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ricky took a breath and said, "Stephanie's mother wanted Joe Morelli to take her to homecoming, but Stephanie didn't want to go with him. She had originally wanted to go in a group with her closest friends, but her mother was having none of that."

Frank snorted and said, "It's Helen's way or the highway, there's nothing wrong with the girls Stephanie hangs around with, but Helen is old fashion, and I don't know where she gets it from, her mother definitely isn't old fashion, hell Edna may be plum nuts."

Ricky smiled softly and continued, "I told Stephanie I would take her to homecoming, because I don't want her to go with that Morelli scum."

Frank nodded his head in agreement. Morelli men were scum, and the women they married were either desperate or had severe Stockholm syndrome. Joe Morelli's father was a wife beater, and an angry drunk. Frank had to toss him out of bars before, after the Morelli Patriarch caused fights. Frank didn't want any of his daughters around them. Joe was turning into his father, and he didn't even know it. The way he acted around young women, treating them like they were nothing but things to have sex with. He wouldn't want any young woman around that boy.

"I have no intentions of doing anything with Stephanie, she deserves much more respect than that," Ricky said with honesty, "She is a beautiful young woman who should be waited on, she should never just settle for anything."

Frank took a look at the young man in front of him. He looked like one of those bad boys you see in the movies. Though usually it's the bad boys that have the kindest heart and the purest intentions. Frank liked the one that was in front of him. Rcky would treat his daughter well and give her the respect she deserved.

"So son, what kind of car do you drive?" Frank asked Ricky who smiled broadly.

'87 Camaro, got her all doled out with a V8 engine and new exhaust system," Ricky said proudly, watching Frank look hard at him.

"Camaro, good American car," Frank said looking at Ricky, "'87 too? That was a good year for Camaros too. Come on, son, I want to see your car."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're still around!" Stephanie whispered to Carlos at the dinner table, "I thought you would have ran by now."

"Your father approves of me," Ricky said to Stephanie, earning wide eyes, "What?"

"When Val bought boys home, they usually tucked tail and ran, I can't believe he likes you," Stephanie said just as her mother came out with the pot roast she made.

They bent their heads and Frank said a prayer, before he carved the roast up. Dinner was tensed and quiet. Everyone had their eyes on their own plate. Stephanie looked up and then said with a small smile, "Uh, Heidi's parents want to have dinner with us, they've been dying to meet you both."

Ricky sipped his drink, trying to stifle his chuckles. Frank looked up from his plate and said, "Heidi, that's the one who was on the news the other day, about her winning that London tennis tournament, and going to the Olympics?"

"Yes, that's her, her parents want to meet you both, they want us to come over for dinner." Stephanie said looking at her parents, "They're very nice! One's an engineer, the other one is a fashion designer, they made Heidi's wardrobe, you know, mom, that dress she wore and you loved, her….parent made it."

Ricky tucked back into his meal, his mouth twitching. Frank nodded his head and said, "Sounds great, call your friend up and ask if we can come over on Sunday, I would love to meet Heidi's parents."

Helen made a sound and said, "Sunday? No we don't go out on Sunday, that's when I-"

"Helen, please, it won't kill you if you don't cook for one day," Frank said, before he turned to Ricky, "SO son, you taking our child to homecoming n that Camaro?"

"No sir, My friend, Diesel, and I we're taking the girls in a limousine, you know, in style." Ricky said, making Stephanie gasp and look at Ricky.

"Really, we're going to homecoming in a limo?" Stephanie said with a gasp, her eyes bright with happiness, "Awesome!"

"How are you paying for this?" Helen asked looking down at Ricky, who sat up in his chair, "You look like you don't have any money."

Stephanie glared at her mother and exclaimed, "Mom!"

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but Ricky held his hand up and said, "No, I'll answer, Diesel and I work at my father's store, it's called Little Havana. I wait tables there and help stock the store, I earn a decent paycheck. Diesel and I are taking the girls to homecoming in a limo and taking them out for dinner, Papi wants us to eat at the shop, but I'm leaning towards, Rossini's."

Stephanie smiled and nodded her head, Rossini's was the fanciest restaurant in town, and it took a while to get reservations, wait how were they going to get a table?

"Diesel, he knows someone, don't tell anyone, but his parents are wealthy." Ricky said winking to Stephanie who giggled, "He needs to keep his bad boy image."

Helen huffed and said, "Well, who's this Diesel fellow? And who is he going to Homecoming with?"

"Diesel is my friend, and he's going with Heidi to Homecoming," Ricky said to Helen who shook her head, with disgust.

"Diesel must be one of your kind," Helen sneered sipping her wine, "A wet-"

Ricky stood up and said, "I'm not going to sit here, and let you insult my friends and my heritage, Mr. Plum you have been a kind host, and Stephanie, you're always great, but Mrs. Plum, I say this with honesty, you are a bitch, pardon my French, but you are the biggest bitch I have ever met, I have never met a woman quite like you."

Frank gave Ricky a long look and said, "Son, I apologize that you had to sit here, and take this bull hockey from my wife, Stephanie, you can escort your homecoming date to the door, and then go upstairs, I need to have a chat with my wife."

Stephanie and Ricky got up and left the table, leaving the two adults to talk. Stephanie and Ricky step outside of the porch. Stephanie sighed and said, "I told you my mother was a bigot, I'm sorry that you had to sit there and take it, If I were you I would have punched her in the face."

Ricky waved Stephanie off and said, "Babe, it's no problem, Mr. Plum was great, he likes me, and you are always a joy to be around with."

Stephanie smiled, and blushed. She leaned up and kissed Ricky on the cheek and said, "Good night, Ricky, thanks for meeting my crazy family, and for taking me to homecoming."

Stephanie waved goodbye, before she entered the house again, closing the door softly. Ricky smiled and said softly, "Babe…" before he made his way to his Camaro.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie jumped on her bed, and picked her phone up to call Heidi, it was 10 PM, Heidi should be done with Diesel by now. Stephanie hoped that Heidi hadn't killed him. Stephanie dialed Heidi's number. She picked up in one ring, "Hey Stephanie! I'll call you back in an hour, Diesel and my dads are singing Russian, and it's annoying!"

"Russian?" Stephanie asked, looking at her phone, "Heidi?! What's going on?!"

"I'll call you soon-SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Stephanie blinked, hearing the phone hang up with a click, shit, she never did ask Heidi about Sunday dinner.

Oh well, Heidi would tell her in an hour what was going on at her place. Stephanie let out a yawn and then closed her eyes. She'd wake up when Heidi would call her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie picked her phone up, when Heidi's ring tone went off. Stephanie yawned and answered with a gargled, "Yes?"

"Oh my god! My parents loved Diesel!" Heidi said her voice full of surprise, "Holy shit! He's a hit with them, man, do I have something to tell you!"

"Wait!" Stephanie said, sitting up, "No, I gotta tell you about my dinner!"

Heidi sobered up over the line, "So, how was your mother? Was she a bitch?"

"A major bitch, I couldn't believe her!" Stephanie sighed, looking up at her ceiling, "She just flat out pointed out that Ricky was Latino, and she was on him, she was horrible, asking him personal questions, and shit, but, Ricky called her a bitch."

Heidi let out a gasp and said, "No way! And what did Papa Bear say?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "You know daddy hates that nick name, but anyways, he apologized to Ricky! Oh my god, he likes Ricky! My dad likes him a lot!"

Heidi squealed and said, "Holy shit! I can't believe that! Remember when Valarie showed up with Walter, and he pulled his gun out at him and took a shot, because he called Valarie a slut in training!"

Stephanie cackled and said, "That was hilarious! That was best slumber party I ever hosted, Jeanne is still talking about it."

The two chuckled and then Stephanie said, "Hey! My daddy said that we can come over for dinner on Sunday, if your fathers are up to my mother…"

"Yeah! I'll tell them as soon as I get off the phone, as it turns out, Diesel is a lightweight with booze, Father gave him some wine, and after two cups he passed out."

Stephanie giggled and then said, "Heidi, Ricky is so….something else, he's a gentleman, he's so kind, he sat there and took my mother's abuse, and whatever he said to my dad, it…..I didn't know that there was a good guy hiding behind that bad boy."

Heidi sighed and said, "I know….now, let me tell you what happened to me during my dinner with Diesel…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky lay in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Stephanie Plum, she was a beautiful…wonderful young woman. Every time he thought of her, something inside of him, just warmed something inside of him. The way her eyes lit up, those curly brown locks. Bobby had whined about them chasing pussy, but he wasn't chasing Stephanie, no he was falling for Stephanie Plum. Diesel was for sure not chasing after Heidi for sex that man was in love. Heidi got Diesel, the biggest pothead in school, next to Mooner, to go cold turkey.

Ricky smiled and turned on his side, looking over to Diesel's empty bed. Carlos 'Ricky' Manoso was in love with Stephanie Plum. It wasn't like what he had with Fiona, no, this was love, and he was all for it!

TBC…

(Psssssssst! see that button down there that says review? doesn't take much ,but please, leave me your two kunts,I want to know what you think about this tale! thanks!)


	8. Meet The Parents Pt 1 (The Evanstons)

chapter 2, enjoy!

Meet The Parents Pt 2 (The Evanstons)

When Heidi told her parents that Diesel was taking her to homecoming, they had been skeptical. What almost grown man goes around calling himself Diesel?! Well, it really didn't matter, They would call him Thaddeus anyways. After a quick discussion with their daughter, the two men told her that Friday would be a great time to invite Diesel over. Nico would even make a traditional meal from his homeland; Moscow, Russia. Maybe they were getting to into this dinner thing.

Heidi had been helping her father out in the kitchen, when she heard Diesel's motorcycle roar through the pristine neighborhood. Heidi turned to her father and said, "Daddy, he's here, I'll go greet him, now Daddy, you and dad behave, okay?"

Nico smiled and said, "What would we ever do to embarrass you, Heidi?" Nico tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, don't get all cute on me now, _deda_!" Heidi said, before she walked through the kitchen and over to the huge door that dominated the foyer.

Heidi opened the door, just as Diesel made to ring the doorbell. He was in the same blue flannel shirt, with jeans and black boots. Tucked to his side was a black bottle. Diesel leered at Heidi and said, "Kitten…you're looking as sexy as ever…."

"Ugh…come in Diesel," Heidi said, letting Diesel walk past her into her home, "If you want, we can sit in living room, and wait for may dads, or we can head right to the kitchen, though I wouldn't go in there now, it smells like sour milk."

"Let's head up to your room," Diesel said with a purr, wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist, "I would love to get real personal with you and your bed."

Diesel laughed at the look of pure death on Heidi's face, "Kitten! I'm just joking, besides, I wouldn't do anything with you, until you're ready, I respect women, because they are wonderful and lovely creatures, but you, are the most wonderful and lovely creature that I've ever had the grace to meet."

Heidi felt her face flush, who knew that Diesel was such a romantic? Diesel leaned forward and kissed Heidi's hand saying, "If you can, my lovely Kitten, lead the way to the living room, I think I would like some alone time before the parental drill occurs."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel liked the way Heidi's house looked, and how it felt. It felt very much lived in and you could tell, there was a lot of love in this place. There were pictures of Heidi throughout her life all over the place. There were some on the walls, on tables, on shelves. The one he liked the most was the blown up black and white picture of Heidi on one of her father's shoulder. She must have been six, because she was missing a few teeth. She was pointing with glee at Mt. Fuji.

Heidi led him into a nice size living room that looked as though everyone lived in the room. Heidi's tennis gear was thrown in a corner, several pieces of clothes were on the back of a couch, and rolled up blue prints were thrown on the coffee table, beside an empty plate and an empty can of soda. Heidi flushed and said, "Sorry about the mess, Daddy and dad's offices are being upgraded, and they moved In her for the time being."

Diesel shook his head and said, "Nah, it's great, I love the feeling here, better than my house, which is always empty, if I'm there."

Heidi opened her mouth to ask why, but Nico and Christopher came into the living room, with a tray of snacks.

"Oh we've bought snacks, dinner is still cooking, I hope you like fattening preservative ladled chips and cookies!" Christopher said with a bright smile, "Thaddeus, what's that you're holding?"

"Oh, I bought you some wine, Mr. Evanston," Diesel said, handing the black bottle to Nico, who smiled and looked down at the label, "It's from my parent's wine cellar, I don't know what it is, except it's red wine."

"Oh…1923 Chardonnay, this is going to taste delightful!" Nico said nuzzling the bottle with his face, "I love wine."

"*_Deda_!" Heidi said flushing, "Please! Behave yourself."

Christopher winked at Diesel and said, "Our little girl gets embarrassed by us all the time, I can't help Nico out, he's just a lush!"

"While dinner simmers, let's watch some TV, There's a new episode of Say yes to the dress, and I wanna see it!" Nico said, grabbing the clothes on the couch and tossing them into a bigger clothes pile, "Sorry, I am working on a spring line, I have to start early, the ladies love my work!"

Diesel nodded his head and said, "That's cool! Could you design me a new flannel shirt, You know, I've been getting sick and tired of blue flannel…makes my chest look too big."

Heidi covered her face, shaking her head and muttering, "Oh lord…."just as Diesel turned to and fro, fixing his flannel shirt. Nico laughed and said, "You know, I can make you a nice flannel shirt, Black and white would look good on you."

Heidi and Christopher shook their heads watching Nico and Diesel chatter. Christopher turned to Heidi and said, "Is he for real?"

"Sadly, I don't know the answer to your question," Heidi responded looking at her father.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel's eyes lit up at the sight of the Russian rice bowl in front of him, he looked over to Nico and said, "Holy shit! You made *_Balyk Sorpa_! I love this meal! Kitten, you never told me that your pops was Russian."

"I thought the accent gave it away," Heidi asked, looking at Diesel , who dug into his bowl happily, "And how do you know that this is Russian?"

"My dad is Russian and my Mom is an American who was raised in Russia, please," Diesel said, with a smile, "My house is like little Russia!"

Nico's eyes lit up and he sparked a conversation in Russian, to which Diesel nodded his head and began to talk back to Nico in Russian. Christopher smiled and said, "Okay Boris and Linka, we speak English at this table, Thaddeus, where do you live, close by to your little friend?"

"Nah, actually, Mr. E., we're neighbors, I live next door to you all," Diesel said drinking his juice, "You know Gloria and Maixim Valdimir? Those are my parents!"

Christopher shook his head and said, "Well I'll be damned, they're always gone, where do you stay at when they're gone?"

"I usually stay at Ricky's place, I have my own bed there too," Diesel said with a smile, putting his fork down, "I've kinda been living there since I was 11, my parents are gone all year round, except for two weeks. They wanted to send me to boarding school, but I didn't want to go to Russia, I wanted to stay here. I mean, it's cool, I'm part of Ricky's family, so it's like I have two sets of parents, but one of them is always gone."

Heidi looked at Diesel and said, "I never knew that was reason why you hung out with Ricky, I thought it was because you didn't like the image of being a rich white boy!"

"Nah, I was yanking your chain, the guys are cool with me being rich and white, it's just, I hate to be at that house alone, and Ricky and the guys, they're like my family, I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Nico smiled softly at Diesel and said, "I'll go get dessert, I hope you like homemade ice cream."

Diesel smiled broadly, but was startled, feeling a hand grab his under the table. He turned to Heidi and saw that she was indeed holding his hand with a tear coming down her cheek. Diesel leaned forward and said, "Hey…"

"Nothing it's nothing." Heidi said, just as Nico came back with ice cream, "I hope you like chocolate, my daddy always make chocolate."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After the dinner plates were placed in the dishwasher, the group moved to the living room, where Christopher popped the top off of the wine Diesel bought them.

"Let's have a glass, yes?" Nico asked the four, watching Christopher pour four glasses full of wine, "We won't nark, promise!"

Heidi got up and grabbed her and Diesel and wine glass. Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah! I could go for some booze right now too!"

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked, sipping her wine, "You need to drive back to Ricky's tonight."

"It's only one glass, what could happen?" Diesel asked, chugging his wine down, "I'm 16, I can handle my booze!"

Diesel finished his cup with a burp and said, his face red, "Oh…my stomach is nice and warm now."

Christopher walked over to the closet and pulled out an according, "I'm sure you and Nico know some good Russian songs, I think we should hear some, while I play!"

Diesel raised his empty glass and said, "Here here! I know lots of them, all of them naughtier than the last one!"

Heidi shook her head and said, "This is going to be a long night," covering her ears just as her father began to play the according, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT THNG?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel lay on the couch in the living snoring loudly, after his last cup of wine, he had fallen on the couch, and passed out. so much for holding his booze. Christopher shook his head and said, "That boy ain't going to make it, with an alcohol tolerance that low."

"Nope, he isn't Daddy," Heidi said, pulling Diesel's flannel shirt off him, and tossing a thrown on him, "I can't wake him up and let him go home like this, is it alright if he stats here on the couch."

"Sure, it's no big deal, just lock your door sweetheart, drunk sex isn't fun sex!" Nico said with a wink, before he and Christopher turned to leave the living room, "Oh, we need to go to the Russian market Saturday afternoon, that's the only place I can get good beets!"

"You're not making Borsch, are you _Deda_?" Heidi asked, looking scared, "Not for Sunday dinner!"

"Ja, I am, a hearty soup is what we need!" Nico said, giving Heidi a look, "Now, we'll be in the kitchen cleaning up, and then off to bed, have a good night, Heidi."

Heidi made a gagging sound and then turned to Diesel. She sighed and said, "You won't even know what I'm doing, but it's alright, my parents like you Diesel, and, once you get past that annoying part of you, you're pretty fun to be with. It must suck having parents, but not having parents, at least I don't remember my real parents."

Heidi leaned down, and kissed Diesel on the cheek. Diesel snorted, and turned on the couch. Heidi smiled and said, "Good night, Diesel, you're a good man."

Heidi turned off the living room light and went upstairs. Diesel smiled, cracked one blood shot eye open and said, "That kiss is worth the hurricane that's going on in my head," before he fell asleep again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky looked up from the book he reading, just as the door to his bedroom opened and Diesel came stumbling into the room. He was dressed in what he wore to school yesterday, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were red and heavy looking. When Ricky opened his mouth to ask what went on, Diesel held his hand up and then dove into his bed, covering his head with a pillow.

"I'm a fucking lightweight man," Diesel whined, lifting the pillow, "I had two glasses of wine at Heidi's place, and fucking passed out, like a pussy! I can smoke a half once of pot in one sitting, but can't handle wine, it's like karma or something."

Ricky snorted and said, "well, how'd it go?"

"Fucking great man, they want me back," Diesel said sitting up and covering his eyes, "Can you believe it! My Kitten's parents liked me, can you believe that she's adopted?"

"I can believe it, her parent are two gay men,' Ricky said sitting his book down, "Diesel, I think I'm in love with Stephanie Plum."

Diesel yawned and said, "Great man, tell me later, when I'm awake, tell Papi to save me some food, I'm going to take a nap."

Ricky chuckled and said, "Well….Heidi's hosting Stephanie and her family for dinner on Sunday, maybe we should crash it?"

"That sounds like a plan….tell me more when I wake up," Diesel said laying down and falling asleep.

Ricky chuckled and said, "A good plan indeed….."

TBC…..

(Yoohoo, see that review button? down der? you do?! great! Please leave your two cents, I love feedback! thank you!)


	9. Dinner and A Show!

Chapter 9 enjoy!

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

Dinner And A Show!

Stephanie sat in the back seat of Nico's Jeep, poking Heidi in the side. Heidi had called her early this morning, asking if she wanted to go to New York City with them to go to the only Russian market place that her father went to on special occasions. It was New York City, of course she wanted to tag along with Heidi and her dad.

"So, Diesel got drunk and passed out on your couch," Stephanie leered at Heidi, who flushed but nodded her head, "Are you lying to me?"

"No! Deda told me to lock my doors, so that Diesel wouldn't take advantage of me," Heidi said crossing her arms, sticking her tongue out at Stephanie, "Besides, he was gone by the time I woke up this morning."

"Ja, I gave him a cup of coffee and sent him on his way," Nico said with a smile, "I don't think he should have rode his motorcycle, but I called him later on in the day to see if he was alright, his little friend answered and told me that he was fast asleep, which he needed."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Glad it went well for you guys, my mother kept trying to play the race card with Ricky, I don't know what Daddy said to her, but she hasn't made a peep about me going to homecoming with Ricky since."

"he must have shaken some sense into her," Nico said, driving through the Holland Tunnel, "Are you sure you want your parents to meet us, you know how…unconventional we are, Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I sure do, if she acts up, Daddy will make her shut up, you're my best friend's dad, and she has to accept that Heidi isn't going anywhere!"

Heidi faked wiping a tear from her eye and said, "Stephanie, I didn't know you cared so much for me!"

Stephanie giggled and pushed Heidi away from her, "So, why are we going to this market again?"

"For beets, I am making Borsch, and I need the finest beets, the only place I like to get my beets from is this marketplace in New York City," Nico responded looking at Stephanie from the rearview mirror, "Is your mother making desert, or can I make it?"

"no, she said she would bring dessert, pineapple upside down cake, she said she needed to make her best dessert!"

"Oh dear, Christopher is allergic to pineapples, but, I am sure she wouldn't mind if I made him his favorite German chocolate torte," Nico said, giving Heidi his phone, "Heidi, be a dear and put the ingredients on Deda's phone, I don't think we have German chocolate."

Heidi did what she was told and gave Nico his phone back. Nico smiled and said, "Now, let's play our favorite car game, every car pass by, you have to say what color it is in Russian."

Heidi and Stephanie moaned loudly, and they were stuck in traffic too! this was going to be a long ride into the city.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sunday had Stephanie in a titter, not only were her parents going over to Heidi's place for dinner, so was Valarie, who had rushed home that day from college, but wouldn't say why she did. Stephanie was sure this would be the dinner from hell, she had a feeling about it.

"This is a nice area," Helen commented, looking at the grand houses in the community that Heidi lived in, "These houses must have cost a fortune, I wonder how Heidi's parents can afford it."

"Helen," Frank started, looking at his wife, as he drove to Heidi's home, "Don't."

Helen huffed and leaned back in her car seat. Stephanie covered her giggles, and Valarie crossed her arms, looking green in the gills. What was wrong with her?

When Helen saw Heidi's house, all she could do was open her mouth, it was huge! Helen turned to Stephanie and asked, "Are her parents drug dealers? How could they afford this?!"

"Mom! That's really rude!" Stephanie said, grabbing the cake carrier and getting out the car, "Really rude."

"Helen, if you can't say anything nice, don't say nothing at all," Frank told his wife, getting out the car, "Behave, or else."

Helen snapped her mouth shut and got out the car. The family walked up to the large double doors and Stephanie rang the doorbell. Moments later, Heidi answered the door and squealed, "Stephanie! Papa Bear!"

Heidi turned to Helen and Valarie and said, in a somber voice, "Mrs. Plum, Valarie, do come in, my parents have appetizers in the sitting room, waiting for us."

Heidi led the family into the sitting room, where Nico and Christopher were pouring wine and juice. Helen looked over to Heidi and asked, "Where are your parents, I thought you said they're waiting for us in this room."

Heidi smiled and jerked her head to Nico and Christopher, "They are my parents. Mrs. Plum, Papa Bear, this is Nico and Christopher Evanston, my fathers!"

Helen opened her mouth, her face turning green. She pointed to Heidi and then to the two men, before she fainted on the ground. Heidi covered her mouth to hide her smirk and asked, "Was it something I said?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I didn't know she lived in a mansion," Ricky commented, looking up at Heidi's home, "Shit, this could fit my house five times."

"I know right," Diesel said, shifting the wine he held in his hand, and ringing the doorbell to Heidi's place.

The two were dressed nicely, or as nicely as they would allow themselves. Diesel wore a red flannel shirt and jeans that looked new. Ricky wore black slacks and a red button up shirt. they looked like perfect gentlemen, well, Ricky did, Diesel just looked like Diesel. This was going to be a nice evening with their potential girlfriends and their girlfriends' parents.

It only took moments before the door opened, and Heidi revealed herself. She gave Diesel and Ricky a deer caught in some headlights look, snapped, "SHIT!" and slammed the door in their faces. Diesel and Ricky turned to look at each other, and then the door opened again and Heidi said, looking flustered, "Uh…what are you two doing here?"

"We're here for Sunday Dinner!" Diesel said with a smile, before he kissed Heidi's cheek, "Kitten, you're looking dazzling in this sweater dress."

Ricky kissed Heidi's other cheek, and gave her a box of pastries, "Indeed, now, where is everyone?"

A long wail of, "WHY MEEEEEE!" tore through the hall. Heidi shook her head and said, "Follow the wambulance, and you'll find everyone else."

Heidi led Ricky and Diesel to the sitting room saying out loud, "Deda, Daddy, we have more guests, Diesel and his friend Ricky."

"Ricky?!" Stephanie yelped, turning to Ricky who smiled and waved at her, "Oh…this is not good at all."

"We've bought wine and baked goods," Ricky said, pointing to the box that Heidi held, "Cuban pastries, I knew you liked them a lot Mr. Evanston."

Nico smiled and said, "Great! I'll be a big old fatty and eat them all myself, sit down boys, would you like some snacks, a drink? Heidi you never told me Ricky was a little hottie, just like Diesel."

Diesel preened under the compliment, "Shucks, I attracts them all," he purred to Heidi, who rolled her eyes.

Stephanie watched as Valarie fanned her mother's face. Helen was laying on the chaise, whining about how her daughter was friends with a girl who had been adopted by gay men. Frank seemed to be a bit red face, either from anger or embarrassment, no one knew.

"I can't believe it, Gloria Stanly's child doesn't associate with these types of people," Helen whined, drinking her cup of wine.

"Babe, your mother is making your dad purple in the face," Ricky said to Stephanie, pointing to her father.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at Helen and asked, "Oh? What kind of people? Successful people, who not only empower their daughter but their daughter's friend, or people who like to take it up the ass? Pick wisely."

"Damn!" Diesel said, covering his mouth with a fist, Who knew Heidi's father, who was extremely nice, could be so cruel?

Helen gave Christopher a glare and said, "Well I never! How dare you-"

"No, how dare you come into their home and insult them, Helen!" Frank said giving Helen a look, "Do you want to wait in the car, like a dog? I didn't think so, sit down, and shut up! Damn woman, you're like the plague!"

Stephanie covered her giggles, looking at the look her mother had on her face. Ricky stood up and said, "Something sure does smell great, is it time for dinner, I could use some food in my stomach right now."

"I could too!" Heidi said quickly, grabbing Stephanie's hand, "Come on Stephanie, we should lead the guys to the formal dining room."

"You have more than one dining room?" Helen asked, stunned.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Borsch!" Diesel said excitedly, as a bowl of dark red soup was given to him, "Shit, Mr. Evanston, you know how to feed a man!"

As Diesel tucked into his soup, everyone else looked down at it. Heidi smiled and said, "See Deda, you have a fan!"

Stephanie shuddered after she ate some soup. It didn't taste bad, it was the fact that it was beets. Stephanie turned to Heidi and watched her as she ate her soup. She then turned to Ricky and saw him eating his soup too. her father was eating his soup and chatting with Christopher about male things. Nico had Diesel in a conversation and Valarie was in her own world, eating her soup. Stephanie turned to Heidi and said, "I wonder why Valarie is here? She's so fricking quiet too…."

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe your mom told her about this dinner, or maybe she got knocked up, who knows-"

Valarie stood up and rounded on Heidi, who jumped back in her seat, "It's all your fault, you little bitch!"

Stephanie stood up and said, "Hey! Don't you call Heidi a bitch! She didn't do shit!"

"Yes she did! She set a fucking bar I couldn't reach!" Valarie snapped, seething, "Fred dumped me! I wasn't good enough for him, he wanted someone like _Heidi fucking Evanston_!"

"How in the hell is that my fault?" Heidi asked, looking at Valarie, who shook with rage.

"Because, I tried to be like you, to look sexy, to be smart!" Valarie said, gripping her soup spoon tightly, "And then he asked to have sex with no protection, and so I did, I'm pregnant because of you and your everything!"

"Damn!" Ricky said, looking at Valarie, his eyes wide.

Nico got up rushing out, "Well, I'll go check on the uh…dishwater."

Diesel shook his head saying, "Tsk Tsk, don't you know about 'no glove, no love?"

Frank got up and said, placing a hand on Valarie's shoulder, "Now, let's go somewhere private and talk about this, sweet heart."

Helen had turned white as a ghost, looking at her perfect daughter, the one who could do no wrong, "Pregnant? You're pregnant!"

Helen rounded on Heidi who shook her head, covering her face, "You hussy! You ruined my daughter's life!"

Helen got up and made to grab Heidi, but Christopher stopped her saying, "Touch my daughter, and I'll show you what an ex-Special Ops can do with his bare hands."

Helen shrank back in fear and rounded on Stephanie, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are not allowed to associate with these people ever again, you need to find some other friends!"

"No, I won't," Stephanie said crossing her arms, "It's not anyone's fault but Valarie's we all told her about Fred, but she wouldn't listen, so the blame rests solely on her!"

Frank nodded his head and said, "And we'll have a powwow about what to do next, but Helen, you can't tell your daughter who she can associate with, these people, as you so politely put it, are people who have yet to show an ounce of malice to you, but you've been a bitch, me and you are going to have a much more serious chat."

"These people?! You want our daughter to be near two gay men, a Hispanic and a home wrecker?" Helen said waving her arms, "And I don't know about the other boy, but he looks like a thug!"

"Aww, thanks for the compliment!" Diesel gushed, holding his cheeks, "I am a thug!"

"I think," Ricky said getting up, and going over to Helen, "It's time for you to leave, Mrs. Plum, is looking a little ticked."

"Which one?" Diesel asked, pointing to Nico, who was in the arch way, wielding a butcher knife, "Holy shit! Someone is going to jail."

Heidi got up and said, "Deda, let's go and get the torte, Mrs. Plum will be gone soon!" leading her father back into the kitchen.

"She better be!" Nico snapped, as Heidi pushed him away, "How dare that cow come in here and insult everyone at the table, I would have called the secret police on her, if this was still Soviet Russia!"

Frank grabbed Helen by her arm, turned to Christopher and said, "I apologize about my wife's behavior, Stephanie, you can stay here all this week, your mother and I are going to have a serious conversation about tolerance, and Valarie, call your school and tell them that you're sick, we need to work on a game plan."

Stephanie groaned, as her parents and sister left, Christopher going with the group, to talk to Frank, "Worst dinner ever, you know, the feeling of dread was all over me since last night, worst dinner, ever!"

Ricky placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder and said, "Babe….it can't get any worse, trust me."

"Hate to be Kingston Buzzkill here,' Diesel lied, looking at the two, "But whenever someone says that, the shit hits the fan and something bad occurs."

Heidi looked at Ricky and snapped, "Oh shit! He's right! How dare you open your mouth and say that!"

"I don't believe in that silly stuff," Ricky said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie, "It'll be fine Babe, you got me, and Heidi, and 45 percent of Diesel."

"That's as good as it's going to get too," Diesel said, tucking into the chocolate torte, "Some night, I was expecting fireworks, but nothing like that! That was a fucking Atom Bomb, shit, we need to have more dinners like this one!"

TBC…

Deda-Russian for daddy, or dad

(Psst..see that review button down here? Please leave me your two sickles, I love feedback! Thank you!)


	10. Helping A Clown

Chapter 10, enjoy!

(I'm sure you can find the disclaimer somewhere in the chapters of this story, not mine etc, etc...)

Helping A Clown

Diesel sat in the back of his history class, rubbing the stubble on his chin, he felt as though he was forgetting something….something important, but he didn't know what it was. It was Tuesday, and usually he skipped Tuesday, but something told him to come in on Tuesday. Even his History teacher had been stunned to see him, as did the rest of the class. Diesel Vladimir didn't do school on Tuesdays.

Diesel looked up at the speaker in the class once it went off, and a voice on the speaker came for the school news. Diesel buried his head in his arms, listening to the bubbly voice prattle on about clubs, and events that were going on. He grunted when Heidi's name was mentioned, about her being selected to join the Olympic team, she would be going to New Zealand, where the summer games would be hosted. Good for his kitten, he would go too, and root for her.

"In other news, Homecoming will occur in 2 weeks, next Friday we will be voting for this year's homecoming King and Queen. There are now five potential homecoming Kings, seeing as Joe Morelli's name was put back on the list. Show some school spirit and vote for the homecoming court!"

"Shit!" Diesel snapped sitting up, "That's right! I gotta be homecoming King!"

The class was silent, looking at Diesel as though he grew two heads. At the glare he gave them all, they turned away from Diesel and quietly went to work on their school work. Diesel smirked and leaned back in his seat, it was good to be intimidating.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky leaned back in his lunch chair, watching Diesel pace the length of the table. He was getting dizzy, watching him walk the short length. Ricky sat up and said, "Man, you know what you should do, you have to be nice."

"I have to be nice…."Diesel said thoughtfully, "Yeah! I'll be nice, that'll make me look good too!"

Ricky smirked and said, "Well here's your chance," pointing to a table where a group of jocks were walking over to, "They have a victim."

Diesel turned, seeing Morelli and his group of fools, walk over to a mousy and somewhat chubby boy that sat alone at a lunch table by the trash cans. Diesel shrugged his shoulders, he never picked on people, that was a rule he followed by heart, he had bigger fish to fry, why pick on kids with low self-esteem, when beating up football players was much more fun! Diesel turned to Ricky and said, "I got this in the bag."

Ricky stood up and walked with Diesel over to the table that was now surrounded by football players. Out the corner of his eye, Ricky could see Stephanie and Heidi watching with interest. Stephanie had been staying at Heidi's for the last two weeks. When he asked how things were going on at home, Stephanie wouldn't tell him, and he wouldn't press for information, he understood how hard family problems can be. He was glad Stephanie had a friend like Heidi, and he was glad that Heidi's parents seemed to have adopted Stephanie. at least she had her father and Heidi's fathers to get support from.

Diesel sighed hearing Morelli call the poor kid horrible names. After that huge fight in the hallway, one would have expected Morelli to get suspended, after several witnesses reported that he took a swing at Heidi. That wasn't the case, his coach stepped in and told the principal to give him detention, he was needed on the field. The principal gave Joe Morelli 2 days of detention.

Fucking pathetic, let Joe Morelli take a swing at another girl, and Diesel would show him the power behind his street name.

"L-l-leave me alone!" The kid stuttered, hiding behind his book, "Go away, I don't want any trouble!"

The group laughed and kicked at the table the boy sat at. They toppled his tray and Joe made to grab the book from his hands, but Diesel grabbed Joe's arm and said, "Fuck off, Morelli, before I make you fuck off."

The lunch room got quiet, watching Joe and Diesel square off. Everyone knew about how Joe tried to hit Heidi. They now knew that Heidi was Diesel's woman, and Diesel's woman doesn't get threatened by anyone. This was going to be a big fight!

Joe snorted and asked, "Getting all soft hearted, Diesel? I heard pussy does that to a man."

"Yeah, you only heard, you can't get any if your life depended on it, and Joyce's cesspool for a pussy doesn't count, she'll give it anything and anyone."

Everyone around them let out low sounds, jeering at Morelli who turned red face, and advanced on Diesel. He pushed against Diesel and said with rage, "You're nothing but street shit, Diesel, as if that ice bitch would let you past her chastity belt."

"You jelly, Morelli?" Diesel asked, pushing Joe away from him, "Must be, cause her parents love me, and I'm taking her to homecoming, no girl in her right mind would ever date you, you're nothing but a bully who picks on those who can't fend for themselves and a fucking womanizer, just like your father-"

Diesel expected the punch, he had wanted Joe to punch him. Diesel's head snapped back as the fist hit his nose. He didn't feel any bones break in his nose, but that punch did hurt pretty badly. Diesel stumbled back and if it wasn't for Ricky catching him, he would have fallen. Diesel stood up, wiping the blood from his nose and said, "Is that all you got Morelli, fucking weak, I can see why you prey after kids like him, you punch like a baby."

Joe made to attack Diesel again, but his football buddies grabbed him and dragged him out the lunch room, best not to cause a scene again. So much for Joe becoming homecoming king.

Diesel wiped the blood off his face with his flannel shirt and turned to the kid at the table. He was looking up at Diesel with admiration, the book slack in his hands. Diesle tilted his head and asked "What's your name kid?"

"Albert…Albert Klougn." The boy said softly, making Diesel huff.

"Well kid…."Diesel said, before he turned and boomed, "LISTEN UP EVERYONE, YOU MESS WITH AL HERE, YOU MESS WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS, GOT IT?!"

There was a round of head nods and Diesel turned to Albert and asked, "Hey kid, get your shit, you're sitting with us, I like to see Morelli try shit with us around."

Albert grabbed his backpack and, like a puppy, followed Diesel and Ricky to their table. Ricky shook his head and said with a smile, "Diesel, I think you have a fan now."

Ricky pointed to Albert, who was sitting close to Diesel, reading a book with a smile on his face. Diesel rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Al, how old are you?"

"I'm 17, and a senior!" Albert said, making Ricky shake his head, "I hardly go to lunch, I hate it in here, but the teacher I sit with during lunch time, was out, so I had to come here."

Ricky placed a hand on Albert's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, if you're ever in trouble, find us, we'll settle it all out for you."

"Jeez, us juniors, protecting a senior," Lester said, appearing with a tray laden with food, "I think the world is tilting on its axle!"

"Axis, you mean," Heidi said walking up to the table, with a cream colored handkerchief in her hands, "Uh..Diesel…you missed a bit of blood on your face."

Heidi took a bottle of water, wet the cloth and wiped Diesel's face off. She smiled and said, "There, all clean."

Heidi leaned down, kissed Diesel on the cheek and whispered, "You've a heart of gold, Thaddeus."

She flushed and then stalked back to her table, where Stephanie pounced on her. Ricky laughed out loud at the look of pure bliss on Diesel's face, "What did she say to you man?"

"Oh…nothing important," Diesel sighed, rubbing his cheek, "Nothing at all."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie closed her chemistry book with a huff, she turned to Heidi, who was knee deep in college level math. She loved Heidi and her parents, loved them to death, but shit they spent most of the afternoon doing homework Heidi's parents made up for them.

"I'm done, stick a fork in me!" Stephanie whined, laying her head on the table, "No more homework!"

"Okay, I'm done too," Heidi said, closing her book, and tossing her pen away, "Let's get out of here and go out somewhere, before Deda comes in and demands we learn greek!"

The girls went to Pinos, and ordered a pizza. They sat in the back, away from prying ears, so they could talk privately. Stephanie grabbed a slice of pizza and said, "Ricky's been calling me, he wants me to meet his parents."

Heidi winked and said with a leer, "Well, did you say yes?"

"Yeah, I did," Stephanie said biting into her pizza, "It's just weird, you know, he's only taking me to homecoming, why would he want me to meet his parents?"

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my god, you're not that dense are you? Stephaine please, tell me you're not dense!"

Stephanie shook her head, her face red, "What?! What am I missing here?"

"You're so dense, Ricky likes you," Heidi said watching Stephanie get redder in the face, "Oh my goodness, that boy likes you so much! The way he looks at you, the way he asks if you're doing fine, the way he does everything. Stephanie,that dude has it bad, and he has it bad for you."

Stephanie smiled to herself, Ricky one of the baddest boys in school, was infatuated with her. well, he did say yes to him taking her to homecoming, and he did talk to her in class. Hell, he even walked with her down the hallway to her classes. The question was, what did she think about Ricky? Sure, he was handsome, and kind, very kind, her father liked him, Ricky was the perfect guy, all wrapped up in a mocha latte package. Stephanie smiled and said out loud, "I'm glad he likes me..I think I like him too."

"Great, it'll make homecoming even better!" Heidi said eating her slice, "So, did you talk to your father, Deda got a call from him last night."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Yeah, Heidi, you won't believe what my mother told Valarie to do. She told her to keep Fred at all cost. She was giving her tips on how to seduce him and everything! My mom told her that you were sneaking around Val's back and sleeping with Fred!"

Heidi covered her mouth, her eyes wide, ew thatsounded so gross! Heidi shook her head and said, "You're mom is a crazy bitch!"

"I know, Daddy nearly shat bricks when Valarie told him. And poor Val, she's pregnant from mom's advice." Stephanie said shaking her head, "Mom told her to do whatever Fred wanted to do. To be like you, Heidi, to make him be attracted to Val, Heidi, I think my dad is leaving my mother."

"He needs to, she has filled Val's head up with nonsense. What's going to happen to Val?" Heidi asked, leaning forward in her seat, "What's going to happen to Val and the baby?"

"Well, Daddy took her to the doctor's. she's 5 weeks pregnant," Stephanie said, "Daddy went to Fred's parents, and they hashed it all out, Fred is going to marry Val. Val never told Fred that she was pregnant, now that he knows, he wants to be in his child's life."

Heidi shook her head and said, "It's a fucking shame what your mother did to he, I'm glad she didn't do anything like that to you, Deda and daddy would have stepped in."

Stephanie smiled and said, "The funny part in all of this is she's the laughing stock of her precious 'Burg, no one wants to be seen with her. I think she's turned to drinking, Daddy's moved out the house, and is living with an ex-army buddy."

"And all of this is her own doing," Heidi said drinking her soda, "Now, let's hurry up and finish, it's almost nine, and Deda gets mad if we're out after nine."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky shook his head, looking at Albert, who was standing beside Diesel, who looked as though he had sucked on a lemon. After he had saved Albert from Morelli and his thugs, Albert had stuck to Diesel like glue. Ricky could see that it was grating on the man's nerves.

"Okay Al, tell ya what, you go on your merry way, and call us if ya need us," Diesel told the mousy boy, who looked up at him with watery eyes, "Come on kid, don't you have any friends?"

"No, my mother doesn't like it when I talk to other people, she wants me to become a lawyer, like my father," Albert said, wiping his nose, "So I'm in all AP and college courses."

"Oh, so do you take some classes with Heidi?" Ricky asked, earning a nod from Albert, "Hey Diesel, Albert might know a few things about Heidi."

Diesel rounded on Albert and said, "Do ya?! How is she, does she talk about me?!"

"She only says that you're annoying, but she says it with an affectionate tone, I think she likes you, Sir." Albert said, blushing, "She's very pretty, and smart, very smart, sometimes she teaches the class."

"That sounds like my Kitten," Diesel said with pride, "So, Albert, you can scram now, call us when ya need us."

"Well, I-um, I can help you with the homecoming and getting votes, I can give you advice, you know, from a person who's part of the other people, you know, not popular, or a jock, or a thug, like you guys." Albert said, fixing his glasses.

"Oh, can you now?" Ricky said leaning in close, "Well, you can stay with us, until you run out of value, understand?"

"Of course, Sir," Albert said his face full of happiness, "As long as I can come to you, if I ever have a problem with bullies."

"Sure, like I told you before, you can always come to us!" Diesel said, slapping Albert on his back, "Now, come with us to our office, which is in the underground broiler room, we have much to plan for, much to plan for…."

TBC…

(Hey! you see the review button down there, you should use it, and leave your two cents, Please OwO! I love feedback :D thank you!)


	11. Knight In Shining Flannel

Chapter 11 enjoy!

you'll find my disclaimer somewhere...look for it!

Chapter 11 Knight In Shining Flannel

"Babe, my parents want you over for dinner, on Friday," Ricky said, leaning close to Stephanie in Chemistry class, "Diesel's going to be there, if you want, I can kick him out."

"Oh no, since he's practically your brother," Stephanie said waving her hand, "I'm sure Heidi will join us, just to keep him out of our hair."

"And put him into Heidi's hair," Ricky said, his eyes bright with delight, "Stephanie, you are very evil."

"I know I try really hard too." Stephanie said with a smile, turning to write down her notes, "So, should I bring something to dinner?"

"Nope, just bring yourself, Babe," Ricky said softly, before he too turned to do his notes, a smile on his face, "We can study for our test too."

"There's a test coming up?!" Stephanie exclaimed, making everyone turn to look at her, "No way!"

"Way Miss. Plum, hopefully you know about your moles, and compounding elements," The teacher said with an amusing smile, "I'm sure will be happy to help you out."

Stephanie sat down in her seat and muttered, "Where have I been?" covering her face with her hands, "Oh, not ready, not ready, not ready…"

"It's okay, we'll all do a study group after dinner, Diesel may not show it, but he's pretty smart too, he and his teachers made a system for him, all he has to do is show up and take tests, I think he's going to like college, when he gets there." Ricky said, writing down a chemical compound that they needed to take apart, "He's not dumb indeed."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Smart street thugs," flipping through her text book, "I can't believe it."

"Oh believe it, you have to have a brain to run the streets, babe," Ricky said before he leaned in close to Stephanie and said, 'But, you don't have to worry, on the streets, you're my woman, and no one messes with Diesel's and Ricky's women."

Stephanie blushed and asked in a soft voice, "Ricky, do you like me?" turning to look at the man, who blinked and gave Stephanie a look..

"Babe…"Ricky said before he leaned forward and said, "I do like you, I like you a lot, I like your smile, your blue eyes, that bubbly personality, I like you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, and I like you a lot, I want to make you more than my woman, I want to make you my-"

" , if you're done with your romantic monologues, would you be a dear and come up here and combined these elements?" The chemistry teacher asked a smile on her face.

Ricky flashed her a smile, and said, "Yes Ma'am," before he got up and walked up to the board. The teacher smiled at Stephanie and said, "He's a keeper, and so handsome too!"

Stephanie blushed and looked down at her papers. Ricky sure was a keeper!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi gave Stephanie the keys to her car, her face set in a frown. Her Latin teacher had asked her to come after school. He had told her that they needed to talk about something, about her grades. She shouldn't have a problem with them; she hadn't gotten a B since 4th grade! Maybe she had invented a another grading scale, since she was so smart! Heidi giggled with glee, and then skipped down the empty hallway to the classroom.

Her professor was waiting for her by his doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was a young man, maybe in his early 40' only was he young, he was handsome too. the female students drooled over him all the time, Latin was full all the time. Heidi couldn't deny he was cute, but the way his eyes lingered on the female students…it had her on edge.

"Mr. Don, you wanted to see me?" Heidi asked looking at the man who smiled and motioned for her to enter his classroom.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk about your recent essay, I have to say, I am quite amazed by your thinking capabilities. I've never met such a smart, and lovely student such as yourself." Mr. Don said, his eyes raking up and down Heidi's frame, "So lovely, I just wanted to tell you that I've submitted your essay to a publication, and they've accepted it."

"I'm a publish author?! Sweet!" Heidi said clapping her hands together, "Thank you for publishing…Mr. Don…what are you doing?"

"I thought we would celebrate in a much more intimate way," Mr. Don said, closing the door and locking it with a key that he put around his neck, "A much more intimate way."

Heidi got up, and slowly walked away from the advancing teacher, "Mr. Don, I don't think you want to do this, you'll go to jail, be labeled as a pedophile, your family and career in shambles."

Heidi saw the look in the man's eye, he didn't give a flying fuck what happened, as long as he got it in; now! Heidi yelped and dodged the hands that tried to grab her. Heidi ran across the room, pushing chairs and desks at the man, who smirked and advanced to Heidi.

"Come on now, you fucking tease, you can't run from me forever, you'll have to give up soon."

Heidi cried out, as grabbed her and tossed her on his desk. She kicked and swung at him, but his hands around her neck blocking her air supply, had her limp. Mr. Don smiled and said, "I bet you're a loose slut, I can't wait to get in between your legs and fuck you raw."

Heidi lay limp on her back, tittering on the edge of passing out, she couldn't pass out, she had to stay awake, or else he would rape her. she wished someone would find her, she wished a knight in shining amour would bust the door down and toss Mr. Don out his second story classroom window.

Mr. Don had gotten his pants unbuttoned, when a loud grunt outside the classroom door was heard. The door creaked and then there was another grunt. The door cracked and then the door gave way off its hinges and Diesel came running in with a roar, Stephanie and Albert right behind him. Diesel had Mr. Don by the scuff of his collar, dragging him over to the window. He threw it open with his free hand and growled, "Give me a fucking reason as to why I shouldn't throw you out this fucking window?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie watched Heidi walk back to the school with a frown. It would seem that her Latin teacher wanted to talk to her about something. Stephanie rolled her eyes and got back in the car. He must want to fill Heidi's ego up with how good she was, and how smart she was. Heidi didn't need that, she was already full of it.

Stephanie sat back in the buttery soft seat, and closed her eyes. Her father had called her yesterday, he was divorcing Helen. He'd let her keep the house, but she had to get up and find a job. Like hell Frank would let her have a portion of his pension. He was set to retire in a few years, and he wanted to make sure that he was set. He would pay a small alimony payment, each month. The biggest problem through this whole thing was Stephanie. Who would get custody of Stephanie? She did have one more school year to go through, and both Helen and Frank were fighting for custody. Frank had a good lawyer, and so did Helen. Frank however, had Valarie on his side, he had Heidi and her parents, and all of Trenton on his side. The city had found out about Helen Plum teaching her daughter how to seduce and keep a man. they found out about the fact that she was a bigot. No one wanted to be seen with a bigot, and so Helen was now considered a pariah.

Stephanie sighed, rubbing her face, at least, for the time being, she was staying with Heidi. Frank had wanted her to have a somewhat normal life, and the Evanston family were more than happy to let Stephanie stay with them. she was getting better grades in her classes, thanks to Nico's hardcore tutoring.

Stephanie closed her eyes to take a nap, but a knock on the window had her jumping up, yelping. Stephanie turned, and saw Diesel and a mousy haired kid outside, looking at Stephanie, their breath steaming in the cold air. Stephanie climbed out the car, gave them both looks and asked, "Yes?"

"Hey, Steph, this is Albert, he's been following us," Diesel said, pointing to Albert, who waved, "Where's Heidi at, Albert told me that if I took her out on a date, I'd be much more accepted by her."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "You're weird Diesel, but she went to go talk to her Latin teacher about something."

"Alone?!" Albert blurted out, looking at Stephanie, "Don't say she went alone!"

"Yeah….why?" Stephanie asked, looking at Albert, who began to shake.

"Mr. Don likes female students, I heard that he had gotten fired from his last job, because he sexually assaulted a student, he's creepy and his eyes are always on girl's butt. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up there right now, raping her!"

"WHAT!" Diesel boomed, before he took off to the school, "I'M COMING HEIDI!"

Stephanie and Albert looked at each other, before they too, took off to the school to the Latin classroom. The two found Diesel, trying to break the door down. Diesel growled and said, " It's fucking locked,he could be in there, assaulting my poor Heidi!"

Diesel quickly slid off the locked door, sped halfway down the hallway, and the charged at the door. The door groaned under the pressure. Diesel growled and then charged again. The door gave way and then Diesel was charging into the room. Stephanie and Albert came in, where they saw Heidi laying limp on the teacher's desk, her sweater torn her skirt bunched up around her. Stephanie went over to Heidi's form and said, "Heidi! Are you okay, sweetie?"

Heidi nodded her head weakly, just as Diesel growled, "Give me a fucking reason as to why I shouldn't throw you out this fucking window?"

Diesel had Mr. Don halfway out the window, if he let go of the man's collar, Mr. Don would fall to his death. Mr. Don himself had a death grip on Diesel's hand, his face white as a sheet. Mr. Don gasped, and whimpered, "Please, don't let go of me, I-I-"

"You what?!" Diesel boomed, shaking the man, "You were going to fuck Heidi and then run off?! The fuck you were, I would have found you!"

Diesel looked down, seeing Mr. Don's pants turn dark from him peeing on himself, "You're pathetic, Albert, give me that tape, and then go find some fucking cop or something, I'm sure Mr. Evanston is going to have a field day with this piece of shit, you know Mr. Christopher Evanston, the ex-Army Ranger, who was also Special Ops?"

Diesel smiled nodding his head at the look Mr. Don had on his face, "Oh yeah, you're going to have several bruises on the way to the cop shop, and trust and believe, they hate sexual predators!"

Diesel taped Mr. Don in a chair before he went over to Heidi and Stephanie. he knelt beside the two and asked Heidi, "You okay Kitten?"

"Yes, you came just before he got busy doing the dirty," Heidi said, sitting up, before she hugged Diesel tightly, "Thank you Diesel! You saved me before anything happened, shit, you may not be a knight in shining amour, but you're my knight in blue flannel!"

Diesel smiled, looking up when Albert came in with several teachers, his chubby face red from running up three flights of stairs. The teachers took in the sight of Mr. Don taped to a chair, Diesel hugging Heidi. and Stephanie hovering close by.

"Mr. Vladimir, what is going on?" A teacher asked, looking at the odd group.

"Diesel just saved Heidi from being raped!" Albert said, holding a stich in his side, "He's a hero!"

"Yes," Heidi said looking up at the teachers, "Diesel saved me from Mr. Don and his creepy hands."

The teachers looked over to the young man, who smiled and nodded his head. Diesel might have won homecoming king just by default.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky smiled, looking at Diesel, who was still getting praises and gratitude from Nico and Christopher. Diesel was a one of a kind person. Stephanie stood beside Ricky, watching the scene unfold.

"That was so sweet." Stephanie said, looking over to Ricky, a smile on her face, "He's like a hero in a fairy tale."

"Yep," Ricky said, looking over to where Mr. Don sat in the back of a police car, handcuffed, "I would do the same thing for you too, Babe."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that, I know now that you'll always be there for me, if anything happens."

Ricky hugged Stephanie and whispered, "I will always be there for you, Stephanie, I have serious feelings for you."

Stephanie blushed and said, "I think I have some serious feelings for you too,Ricky."

Stephanie and Ricky smiled, looking at each other with love in their eyes. as they leaned close to each other, as if to kiss, Albert pop his head up exclaiming, "I'm a part of your guys group now, well an honorary member, I can't like steal and fight guys, but it's the thought that counts right, it's official, I'm a thug!"

Stephanie and Ricky shook their head, but they had to smile at Albert's happiness, he was such a goofy guy.

"So guys, can we loiter somewhere, I want to be a bad ass!" Albert said fist pumping the air, "and I wanna smoke a cigarette!"

"You guys have created a bas ass," Stephanie said looking at Albert, "watch out now!"

TBC….

(koko ~c'est francis for hey! see that review button down there, you should totally leave your two dimes, please? thank you!)


	12. Meet The Parents Pt 3 (The Manosos)

sorry about the delay, I have a house full of guest for a huge family function that's going on, I've been to places I didn't know existed in my own back yard! I do want to say, thanks for reviewing! I love the feedback that i'm getting. sometimes, it's the reviews that keep me going! anyways, sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 12 Meet The Parents Pt 3 (The Manosos)

"I'll get him out of your hairs," Heidi said to Stephanie as they lounged in Heidi's bedroom, listening to music, "I'll go out with him on this little 'date,' it's the least I can do, he did save my maidenhood from being taken."

Stephanie sat up from perch on an oversized chair and said, "Really, you can get Diesel to-never mind, you can, he'll follow you like a puppy. So, where will you two go?"

"Who knows, maybe to the movies, or Pinos," Heidi said, flipping through a tennis magazine, "Maybe we'll go to the tennis courts, he'll be out of Ricky's place, so it doesn't matter!"

Stephanie nodded her head and said with a sigh, "Heidi, I'm in love, it's official, I'm in love with Ricky Manoso!"

"Great!" Heidi said with a smile, pouncing on Stephanie, "Now all you two have to do is make it official, you have to become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Stephanie blushed hard at that statement. The last guy she went out with, Dickie Orr, had been a right bastard. He had been cheating on her with Joyce! Thank goodness she had sense enough not to have sex with the jackass, otherwise she could be riddled with STDs! Stephanie shuddered at thought.

"Well, I think you two would be a lovely couple," Heidi said, waving her hand, her face bright with glee, "Oh ho ho ho! Stephanie Michelle Manoso, I can see it now! Two kids, one girl, one boy, she'll have your blue eyes and curly black hair, he'll have his mocha latte skin and warm brown eyes, and Auntie Heidi will spoil them all to death!"

Stephanie let out a sound that was mixed between choking and squealing, her face red, 'I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Heidi! what about you and Diesel?! I can see little Diesel and Heidi spawns running around, and causing hell and mayhem!"

Heidi sputtered and rubbed her hips, "And ruin my figure, fuck that, you're carrying meh babies!"

Stephanie shook her head saying, "No way,' watching Heidi call Diesel, "Carry your own babies."

Stephanie watched with a wide eyes as Heidi told the man what was going on. There was a loud, "Whoop!" from the other end, and then Stephanie watched as Heidi began to look down at the phone funny.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who shook her head with a smile, "Is he excited?"

"You have no clue, this man is ecstatic! Shit, it's like I told him he won the lottery." Heidi said with a giggle, looking at the phone she was holding, "Hang on Steph…"

Heidi returned talking to Diesel, her voice light and full of emotion. She hung up the phone and said, with a sigh, "I have no idea where we're going, but he told me to dress in warm clothes."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe he's taking you on a walk through the park."

"At night, I highly doubt it, but with Diesel, who knows." Heidi said tossing her phone onto the bed, "Now you have two days to find a suitable outfit for you to wear to see Ricky's parents, I bet they'll love you."

Stephanie smiled and said with a blush, "I hope they do, I really like Ricky," watching Heidi shuffle through her clothes, "Don't give me anything slutty, or that shows too much cleavage!"

Heidi shook her head at everything and said, "Deda might have something for you, come on, let's go ask him!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a puff of air, looking at the modest two story house that Ricky lived in. it was a nice neighborhood, much like the one she lived in. There was a cute white picket fence surrounding the front yard. There was a big oak tree sitting In the front yard, with a tire swing attached to it. If it had been spring, Stephanie could bet money that there would be an explosion of colorful flowers. The house itself was white with black shutters around the windows. A pretty house, in Stephanie's opinion.

Ricky closed the driver side door of the Camaro and walked up a nervous Stephanie, "Don't worry, I think they'll love you, you're a nice person, and they've heard so much about you from me!"

Stephanie ran a hand down the smart looking blue turtle neck she was wearing. She sure did hope that they liked her, and she hoped that Ricky wasn't just pulling her chain.

The front black painted door opened to reveal Diesel walking out and over to his motorcycle. Another person came running out the house too. Stephanie watched as a small girl who looked like Ricky pounced on Diesel and wail, "Don't leave me to go to that hussy!"

"Hussy?" Stephanie asked Ricky, who smiled shaking his head, "Who's the hussy?"

"That would be Heidi," Ricky said, watching his sister hug Diesel tightly, "Celia, leave him alone and come meet Stephanie!"

Celia turned around quickly, spotted her brother and Stephanie and squealed, running over to the two, "OMG IT'S STEPHANIE! PAPI! MAMA! IT'S STEPHANIE!"

Stephanie yelped as Celia grabbed her hand and led her into the house. Ricky walked over to Diesel, just as said man put his helmet on.

"Where are you taking Heidi?" Ricky asked, pointing to the bundle tied to the back of Diesel's motorcycle.

"Someplace romantic!" Diesel said starting his motorcycle, "I gotta go now, or else Heidi and I will be late!"

Diesel took off with a loud roar down the street. Ricky chuckled and said, "Silly man, he is in love."

Ricky turned and walked into the opened door of his house. Stephanie was on the living room, Celia was sitting beside her, chatting away Stephanie's ear. His mother, Sophia was sitting across from Stephanie and Celia, letting her child chatter about anything, and everything.

"Ricky, you never told me that Stephanie was so pretty!" Celia gushed, making Stephanie blush, "I love your curly brown hair, I wish I could have curls like that, but when Mama does it, it falls flat, pooh!"

"How are Stephanie," Sophia asked the girl, watching Stephanie interact with her youngest child, "Carlos has told us so many things about you.'

"My name is Carlos," Ricky said sitting beside Stephanie, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh!" Stephanie said, blushing hard, "Well, I'm good, Mrs. Manoso, I can see where Ricky gets his eyes from!"

"Babe," Ricky looked a bit flush in the face, oh goodness, was he embrassed!?, "Please, you're too kind."

Stephanie turned seeing a man walk into the living room. Stephanie could see where Ricky got his looks from, the man looked just like Ricky, but with black eyes. he was handsome, she hoped that when Ricky got older, he'd look like his father.

"Don't worry, Bella, we Manoso men age like good wine," the man said going over to Stephanie and shaking her hand, "My name is Ricardo, but you can call me Ricky, if you want."

Stephanie looked around at everyone who was laughing, "Did I say that outloud?" she asked, looking bewildered, "I did, didn't I?"

"Babe, don't worry, I hope the same thing happens to me too." Ricky said, earning a groan from Stephanie, "Babe…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie could officially call herself a fatty. For dinner, Sophia outdid herself. there were several Cuban dishes for Stephanie to pick from. She had some spicy pulled pork wrapped in tortillas. She ate herself silly, and that didn't include dessert, which ranged from pastries and flan. As they ate, Stephanie told Ricky's family about her life, and what she was doing now.

"My parents are going through a divorce now, and I'm stuck in the middle of it now," Stephanie said with a huff, once she was done eating her dessert, "And to stay out of it, I'm at Heidi's place."

Sophia shook her head and said, "That's so terrible, Stephanie, I'm sorry you're going through something like that."

"It's alright, I'm glad daddy is leaving her, my mother told my sister to do awful things," Stephanie said with a sigh looking up "I'm glad she couldn't influence me, her thoughts are too archaic for me."

"That's a big word!" Celia said her eyes wide, looking at Stephanie, "Geez is that even a word?!"

"Yeah, Heidi's parents are tiger dads, they have me on a tutoring regime too, it's hardcore," Stephanie said with a laugh, looking over to Celia, "They have me learning Chinese, and Arabic, they want me to be well rounded."

"Well, Stephanie, they are doing you a favor, they opening your mind, and you experience new things." Ricardo said, sipping his wine, "We do the same for all of our children, Celia is learning how to use sign language, we tried with Ricky, but, he and Diesel were like wild animals, roaming the streets."

"Does Diesel live here with you?" Stephanie asked, Ricardo, earning a nod, "Really? Well, I had an inkling he did, Ricky and Diesel are attached to the hip."

"Si, si, those two are nothing but trouble," Ricardo said with a chuckle, 'Let me tell you, when they were 12, they decided that they wanted to start shaving the facial hair they didn't have. I had to take them both to the hospital, they had nicked a vein, and it wouldn't stop bleeding."

Stephanie couldn't contain the giggles, Celia couldn't either. Celia giggled and said, "And they were crying like big babies too! and Papi was so angry, it was soooooo funny, even my soon to be husband couldn't talk his way out of it."

Sophia smiled at her child's words and said, "Celia dear, Thaddeus is in love with Heidi, just like my little Ricky is with-"

"Mama!" Ricky said, his face red, eyes wide with horror, "Don't say it out loud!"

"It's too late, Stephanie knows that Ricky loves her," Celia said crossing her arms, "Diesel told the hussy, and the hussy told Stephanie, I don't mind Stephanie, but I do mind the hussy, stealing my Diesel!"

Ricardo sighed and said, "Aye aye aye, look what's going on in my house, my youngest child, in love with a boy who calls himself a type of fuel."

Celia puffed up and said, "Diesel is a strong name! It's better than Heidi, what's so special about Heidi?!"

Ricky smiled and said, "Well, Celia, she is first in our junior class…."

"And she got a perfect score on her SATs," Stephanie said watching Celia deflate.

"And she's a great tennis player," Sophia said, tapping her chin with an index finger, earning a look of outrage from Celia, "What, little one, she was on the news for winning the junior Wimbledon tournament, she is turning pro soon."

"And she's popular, everyone loves her," Ricky said, looking at his sister, "Maybe if you invent something, Diesel might look at you."

"You two are jerks!" Celia whined, pouting, "Maybe if I had bigger tits, he'd look at me! Heidi has melons; I need to have bowling balls!"

"Aye, Aye, Aye!" Ricardo sighed, rubbing his face, "What is going on in this household of mine."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Does your sister think like this all the time?"

"When it comes to Diesel, she's a love struck fool, this girl is hopeless," Ricky said to Stephanie, watching his sister pout, "If you're done with dinner, I'll show you my room."

"You can show her your room, but leave the door open, and please," Sophia said looking at Rick, "No making out, there is a strict 'no tongue kissing' policy in our household."

"Well, it's better than Heidi's parents, they won't allow hand holding in their place!" Stephanie commented, getting up with Ricky, "I would love to see your room, Ricky."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie and Ricky sat in silence in the car, looking up at Heidi's house. It was well past ten in the evening, and Stephanie really didn't want the night to end. She had had a blast at Ricky's house. All the affection and love that had been shown there, and all the affection and love shown at Heidi's had her yearning for something like that with her own family. With all that was going on with her family, well…maybe she could just survive with what Heidi's fathers gave her, and what Ricky's family gave her.

Stephanie cut her eyes to Ricky, who was looking at her, "I…had a wonderful time, I loved meeting your parents, ad your sister is a trip."

Ricky smiled and said, "I'm glad you had fun, my parents like you, ad my sister loves you, but that's because you're not after her Diesel!"

Stephanie and Ricky laughed softly, before falling into silence again. Stephanie felt nervous, what was supposed to happen now? Awkward silence and body movement? She really wanted to kiss Ricky, but what if he rejected the kiss, what if-

Stephanie gasped, feeling hands grab her shoulders and then she was being pulled into a heat searing kiss. Ricky's full lips on hers felt like heaven. It was a soft kiss, no tongue, just two pairs of lips pressed against each other.

Stephanie and Ricky pulled apart, breathing softly. Ricky smiled and said, 'I wanted to do that real badly, Stephanie, real badly."

Stephanie blushed hard at that statement, and then she said, "Me too, but, I should go now, I bet Mr. Evanston is waiting for me right now."

Ricky pulled Stephanie in for another kiss, and then said in a soft voice, "Good night, Babe…"

TBC…..

(can you do a girl a favor? see that review area down der? can you leave me your two cents and review please? thank you!)


	13. An Unexpected Meet The Parents!

(Family function has wrapped up, now you an get more of moi! chapter 13 is here! enjoy!

... the disclaimer is swimming around in this story, it'll say not mine, not making any money and so on and so on...

Chapter 13 An Impromptu Meet The Parents (The Valdimir's)

Heidi heard the loud roar of Diesel's motorcycle coming down the quiet road of her neighborhood. He sure did love making the neighbors mad. It was a wonder why he hadn't been kicked out yet, or arrested.

Heidi turned to her parents, who were standing in the foyer, looking at her. She tightened her knee length winter coat around her and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"We…..wanna take pictures of you and Thaddeus," Christopher said, holding his camera up with a smile, "This is your first date, after all!"

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "I've had dates before, Daddy," pulling her scarf on.

"Yes, you did have dates before, but not without us, your chaperones!" Nico said with a smile, watching Heidi shake her head, "We trust Thaddeus with you, so you two go out and have fun! Be back by ten or so, we set the same time limit for Stephanie, don't worry!"

Heidi smiled and said, "Thank you Deda and daddy! Have fun alone tonight!"

Heidi left with a skip in her step. The skip in her step faltered, when she saw Diesel sitting on top of his still motorcycle. Heidi walked up to the man, asking, "Uh, are we going on the date on this?" pointing to his motorcycle, "This death trap?!"

"It's not a death trap," Diesel said with a huff, giving Heidi a leer, "look, Kitten, you'll be safe on this, I promise, you're safe with me."

Diesel took off his bike helmet and gave it to Heidi, "Here, wear this, you'll be fine with this on you, Kitten."

"But, what about you, Diesel?" Heidi asked the man, earning a hand wave and a snort.

"Please, I've done wheelies on this, Kitten, I've crashed this bad boy without wearing a helmet, I think I can handle this trip."

Heidi gave Diesel a hard look and said, "No, I won't ride this death trap, with you not wearing a helmet, you either go to your place and get one, or you drive my car."

Diesel gave Heidi a look as though he was saying, 'Are you for real?!' rubbing the rough hair on his chin. Diesel sighed and then he said, "Well, I guess we can swing by my house, and then I can pick up another helmet."

Heidi and Diesel walked briskly across Heidi's massive front yard, and over to the front gate that sttod in front of the fortress that Diesel called home. Diesle took out a white card that was attached to his key chain, an flashed it on a grey security box on the gate. The gate slid open, and the two walked through the open gates. Diesel and Heidi walked through the yard, and up the long driveway. As they climbed, Diesel looked up and saw lights on in the house. He frowned and said, "No….I was here earlier today, I turned off all those lights, why are they on?"

Heidi turned to Diesel asking, "What's wrong, Diesel?"

"Uh….nothing I hope," Diesel said softly, before he unlocked the door to his home and entered it, "Shit…I knew it."

Heidi covered her ears, hearing loud Russian music blare through the home. Diesel rolled his eyes and snapped, "Music Off!"

The music went dead in a second, and then, there were heavy footsteps, and a booming voice roared, "WHO TURNED OFF MY MUSIC-THADDEUS, MY SON!"

Diesel and Heidi turned and Heidi could not hold back the gasp and the flush on her face. The man in front of them was handsome, extremely handsome. He towered above them at 6'11, his body lean and well-muscled. He had stunning blue eyes and thick blond hair on top of his head. His chiseled face was covered in a neatly trimmed blond bread and thin moustache. He was dressed in a black power suit, the white dress shirt. The man flashed a smile at them both and gave them a finger wave saying, "Hello yes?" his Russian accent thick.

Heidi sighed and ran over to him, grabbing his arm, "Oh, you must be Mr. Vladimir, my name Is Heidi Evanston and your son is taking me to homecoming, but, it can be you who takes me."

Diesel let out a sound of outrage, and exclaimed, "DEDA STAY AWAY FROM MY KITTEN!" watching Heidi muzzle his father's arm, purring with delight, "You woman stealer you…."

Maxim laughed out loud before he said, patting Heidi's head, "Thaddeus, it is good to see you, and your lovely date, I just got back from overseas, and you're just in time for the dinner I made."

Diesel opened his mouth to decline the offer, but Heidi squealed and said, "Oh yes, I'm starving, let's eat what you made, Mr. Vladimir!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel shook his head, watching Heidi and his father talk to each other, gritting his teeth in anger. Oh how he loathed his father. Maxim had made them several quick Russian dishes, telling them both that they couldn't go out on empty bellies, even though Diesel told him, several times, that they were going out for dinner. Now they were sitting in the dining room, Maxim, letting Heidi latch on to him and Diesel seething. Diesel didn't know what his father gave off, but he sure as hell attracted women, like flies to honey. Shit, Diesel hoped that he would expel the same thing, when he got older, not that he was hoping too hard, he did have Heidi, after all, he hoped he had Heidi, that is.

"Thaddeus, your girlfriend is a gem, perfect for you, I approve of her." Maxim said, patting Heidi's head again, with a smile.

Diesel faltered looking at his father, "What! You approve of Heidi? You usually call the girls I bring home, whores and sluts!"

"Does this girl look like a slut?" Maxim asked, pointing to a flushed Heidi, "I think not, she is the most wonderful and loveliest girl I've ever met. I am glad to have met you my lovely Heidi…."

Heidi let out a coo, holding her cheeks, "Oh please, Mr. Vladimir, you don't have to say that, you're embarrassing me now."

"Wait, you called her my girlfriend, uh…she's not my girlfriend!" Diesel said, waving his hands at his father, "I'm just taking her to homecoming! That's all"

"I don't mind it if we're a couple," Heidi said with a soft smile, her face even more flushed, "Diesel, you are a perfect gentleman, and I would be honored if you were my boyfriend."

Diesel blushed and said ducking his face, "Well, if you want to be stuck with me, Kitten, then… I guess you and I can get together."

"Good, as long as I can date your father too!" Heidi squealed, earning a loud groan from Diesel, "Just playing!"

Maxim stood up from the cluttered dining room table saying, "Thaddeus I apologize for your mother not being here, she is quite busy at the moment, but I would like to tell you that I will be here for a bit, maybe a month. I would love to meet your girlfriend's parents and I need to hat with your friend's parents too."

Diesel looked over to Heidi, who sighed and said, clasping her hands together, "Deda and daddy would fall in love with you, they love tall leggy blonds."

"Heidi, you're as bad as your parents," Diesel said, watching Heidi latch on to his father again, "HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON ME DAMN IT ALL!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel grabbed his spare helmet from the garage, saying, "If we hurry, we can still be there 10 minutes early, I was going to take you out to diner, but Deda fed us, if you're still hungry, like me, we can grab something at the place we're going to."

Heidi slid the motorcycle helmet on her head, asking, "Where are we going, Diesel?"

Diesel smiled, patting the bundle tied to the back of his motorcycle, "Someplace cool, my parents took me there as a child, and I think you'll like it too."

Diesel climbed on his bike, and nearly let out an unmanly squeal feeling Heidi's arms wrap around his waist. she was just so darling! Diesel turned his motorcycle on with a loud roar, and then took off down the road. Heidi gripped Diesel's waist tightly, her eyes shut with terror. Why had she let Diesel talk her into riding this contraption?

Diesel took them out of Trenton, on a back road. It wasn't crowded with cars, they nearly had the road all to themselves. Once Heidi got use to the motorcycle, she could open her eyes and enjoy the scenery, the cold air nipping at her cheeks, as Diesel drove them down the road. They were surrounded by woods, and the occasional house that they sped by. Heidi wondered what was out in the country that Diesel had visited as a child.

Heidi bit her lip, leaning her chin on Diesel's back, she couldn't believe it, she and Diesel were officially boyfriend and girlfriend! They would keep it to themselves, until they wanted everyone else to know. Heidi would tell Stephanie, that's for sure, and she could bet money that Diesel would tell Ricky. The thought of being with Diesel, and the thought of Diesel, didn't scare her at all. her fathers loved him, they should date him their selves! When she had dates with boys, her fathers would go with them, and cause a ruckus. Most of the time her dates would flee, due to the fact that her father was an ex special ops. That had been a long time ago, they shouldn't be too scared now!

Heidi turned her head, watching the Welcome to New York sign go by them. hopefully her fathers wouldn't mind Diesel taking her out of state, to go where they were going. She really liked Diesel, she liked him a lot.

Heidi leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, smiling at the heat that radiated off him now. Diesel sure was cute when he was flustered.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel pulled the motorcycle off the back road, and down a dirt road. They rode for a few miles, and then he began to slow down, stopping in front a huge red barn. There were several cars in the open field close by to the barn. The barn doors were open, revealing lights pouring from the inside of the barn. Heidi slid off the bike, once Diesel turned it off. She looked around at the woods surrounding the area and asked, "Where are we?"

"Come on with, me and I'll show you," Diesel said, before grabbing Heidi's hand and leading her into the barn.

When the two came into the barn, Heidi let out a pleased sound. The barn was full of hay bales, settled around a large white blank screen. The wooden floor was covered in hay and people were sitting around on the ground, on blankets and cushions. Diesel had taken the bundle off the back of his motorcycle, and was now untying it, to reveal several blankets. The barn wasn't cold, it was warm and cozy. Diesel pulled a hay bale up and covered it with a blanket. He placed a blanket down on the floor, and motioned for Heidi to sit down. When she was sitting on the blankets, Diesel covered her up with some more blankets, and then said, "I'm going to get some hot cider, and some soup for us, I hope you like chicken bisque."

Diesel came back, moments later with a tray of hot drinks and soup. He gave Heidi her soup and beverage and sat down beside Heidi, settling under the covers with her. Diesel smiled at Heidi who blinked at him with confusion.

"Every blue moon, a Russian group comes to this property, and plays old black and white Russian films, my parents used to take me as a kid, and I wanted you to enjoy the experience too."

Heidi smiled and said, "I love the idea of watching black and white films in a warm barn, with my boyfriend."

Diesel blushed and said, "Heidi, please, you're just killing my bad boy image."

'I like bad boy Diesel, but I love Thaddeus, he's so sweet and kind to me, and he's romantic and a gentleman." Heidi said, before she leaned on Diesel's shoulder, sipping her delicious soup.

The two fell into silence, as the lights dimmed, and the old movie began to play.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh, pulling off her helmet, and giving it to Diesel, who strapped it to the back of his motorcycle.

"Diesel, I had an excellent time with you," Heidi said, as Diesel got off the bike to walk over to the girl, "You….are just the most wonderful guy I have ever dated."

Diesel smiled looking at Heidi who smiled at him, her face flushed from the cold. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and said, "I'm glad I'm exceeding expectations, Kitten, you have my father's approval, which is rare. I would love to go on about you, Kitten, but your fathers are looking at me, planning my death."

Heidi turned and saw Nico and Christopher glaring at Diesel. She winced looking down at her watch, it was almost midnight, the ride back had been a long one for her. hopefully, Diesel would be allowed back again, "I'll talk them out of murdering you, you'll be fine, Thaddeus."

Diesel grabbed Heidi by her waist, and leaned down, his lips hovering over Heidi's lips, "Glad to know that you have my back, Kitten," before he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply. Heidi moaned softly, gripping Diesel's leather jacket, as he kissed her.

Heidi and Diesel pulled apart, breathing harshly, their breath lingering in the air. Diesel kissed Heidi softly and said, "Have a good night, Kitten."

Diesel hopped on the motorcycle, and took the short ride over to his home, he had called Ricky before they had left for the movies, to tell Ricky that his father was home and he would be sleeping at his home.

Heidi smiled softly, touched her lips and quickly ran up the front stairs, to her house. The bright eyed look she had on her stunned her fathers. She had smiled, and then prattled about what she and Diesel had done. Once she was recanting her tale, her parents had let her off the hook. Nico, however had grabbed her arm, before she ran off and said with a teary eyed smile that he had never seen his daughter this happy before. Christopher had quickly agreed and told Heidi that Diesel was doing something right.

Heidi was quick to agree with them. She was really digging on the thought of her and Diesel together for a while, hell maybe for the rest of their lives!

TBC….

(Yoohooo, can you leave a girl five sickles and give me some feedback please? I would be ever so grateful, if you did! just...leave your five sickles in that review box, and then press the review button! Thank you!)


	14. Sex Talk and Evil Mothers

Chapter 14! enjoy!

not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

Chapter 14 Sex Talk and Evil Mothers

Stephanie ran up to Ricky in the hallway of the school, waving a packet of papers in the air, as she ran to the young man.

"RICKY! I DID IT! I GOT A 88 ON THE CHEM TEST!" Stephanie whooped, pouncing on the boy, "AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU AND THE TIGER DADS!"

Ricky smiled, hugging Stephanie to him, he was glad she was excited for the grade she got; they did study hard for the test. They had spent most of the week, with Heidi and her dads, studying all the material. Stephanie should be proud of herself.

"I can't wait to tell Mr. and Mr. Evanston!" Stephanie said with a grin, "They'll post this next to Heidi's test, and then I'll get depressed, since Heidi never gets less than an A."

Ricky laughed out loud, closing his locker, "Babe, it'll be alright."

Stephanie pouted, but then she giggled and said, "You're right, Ricky, I'm just happy about this score, I'm sure daddy will be too!"

Ricky leaned against the lockers and looked at Stephanie, "So, how are things with your dad and mom?"

"Please….my mom is like dragging this on for as long as possible. The lawyers decided that the house would be sold, and my mom would get 45 percent of the money from the selling of the house, and Daddy would get 55 percent. They're okay about the money side of this, but it's me, that she's putting her foot down. She wants full custody of me, and no visitation rights for daddy."

Ricky's eyes widened at that, "Is your mom crazy or something? Does she think that you're going to stay with her until you graduate?"

"I don't know, Ricky, but it's been decided that I would stay with Heidi and her family, until the divorce is final. Daddy doesn't want me in this mess and frankly whatever my mom wants, she can go stuff it in her ass, she may be my mother, but all she had done to me was be little me and compare me to my sister, who is now an unwedded mother."

Ricky nodded his head and said, "Well, glad to know that your father is thinking of your wellbeing, and letting you stay with Heidi, I'm surprised your mother hasn't tried anything to sabotage anything."

"I hope not," Stephanie said leaning up against Ricky's chest, laying her head on his shoulder, "It's just…I hope she doesn't try anything, she'll try anything to get back in favor with the burg, and no one is off limits, not even my sister."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel whooped loudly, watching Heidi swing the tennis racket and hit the ball back to her opponent. Diesel couldn't believe that this sexy woman playing tennis was his girlfriend. He got really lucky, not only was she Captain of the cheerleading squad, she was a gifted tennis player, fucking smarter than any egghead he had met and so kind and sweet, all wrapped up in a sexy body, that he will get to sample soon.

Diesel had to turn away from the tennis match, he was getting so excited! Just the thought of Heidi thrashing and crying out in pleasure underneath him, it had him so horny. He couldn't wait until Heidi was ready, then he'd show her a good time!

Diesel nearly let out a scream as someone coughed behind him. He turned quickly, seeing a woman in a knock off Nine West suit. Diesel wasn't a fool, this woman was up to something, and he wasn't about to help her out. he had seen several ladies like these, truant officers, social workers, juvenile probation officers. Since he hadn't been doing anything illegal as of late, he would have to gauge that this was a social worker, but who in the hell was she looking for?

"Yeah, what's up lady?" Diesel asked, leaning against the fence, the mild October air blowing around him.

"Uh…yes young man, I'm looking for a young lady named Heidi Evanston," The woman said looking at the two people playing tennis, "I was told she would be down here, my name is Diane Lane, I'm from Child Protective Services."

Woah, shit, Diesel was not going to act like a fool, he would act like a damn good fool. Why was CPS looking for Heidi?

"Nah, I ain't see her, these two bimobs playing this gay ass sport, they're not Heidi," Diesel said, crossing his arms, "I should know, Heidi hates tennis, she's more into watching jock straps practice down at the field, she should be there right now, she's 5'4 short blond hair and green eyes, watch out now, she's a huge dyke, she might hit on ya."

The woman gave Diesel a look, a look he returned, and then walked off with a huff. When she was out of eye sight, Diesel walked onto the court, ignoring the sound of outrage from the other girl on the court. He grabbed Heidi by her hand and led her off the tennis court.

"Diesel! What is the meaning of this, you know this is like the last day of mild weather before more cold comes in, I want to-" Heidi started but Diesel cut her off.

"Child Protective Services is looking for you, Kitten," Diesel said softly, grabbing Heidi's sports duffel bag, "They only show up if someone calls them because they think you're being abused."

Heidi's eyes widen and she said, "Who in the hell would-" Heidi paused and then said, "Let's go find Stephanie and Ricky!" leading Diesel up to the main school building.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You think my mother did what?!" Stephanie exclaimed, looking at Heidi with horror, "You think she called, Child protective service on your dads, to falsely accuse them of abusing you?!"

"It makes sense," Ricky said from his perch on the railing inside the boiler room, "Let's face it, Babe, your mom fainted when she found out that Heidi's parents were two gay men."

Stephanie shook her head, "No way, mom may be a bitch, but she wouldn't do that! She wouldn't falsely accuse someone of anything of that sort."

"Well, your parents are going through a divorce, you're staying with a friend, whose parents are two gay men, I think she is trying to make Frank out like he's some bad parent, leaving his daughter with abusive gay men, so she gets full custody of you," Heidi said with venom, "I bet anything that bitch is spreading that lie around the town, no wonder why everyone is looking at me like I'm some kind of battered woman, I'm calling my daddies!"

Stephanie would have never thought her mother would sink this low, to jeopardize other people's lives just to make herself look good. Stephanie had never hated her mother as much as she did now. No one messed with her friends, and get away with it.

"That bitch!" Stephanie snapped angrily, pacing the floor, "How can we bust her, though, those calls are anonymous."

"Well, maybe not, you can leave a name when you tip off CPS," Diesel said, leaning back on the railing, "Knowing your mother, she'll have left her number, she might be gloating about getting rid of the gay couple and getting her daughter back from her horrible husband."

Stephanie bit her lip, thinking hard, how could they bust Helen Plum for falsely accusing Heidi's parents?

Heidi sighed, rubbing her head, "Daddy said not to worry, CPS came to the house, saw how 'horrible' the living arrangements were and left. They must have been given false information."

Stephanie sighed and said, "I have an idea, but I hate it, it would mean me going to see my mother."

Ricky walked over to Stephanie, hugged her gently, and said, "You won't go in alone, okay?"

"'Kay," Stephanie said with a nervous smile, "I just want this to be done and over with."

"I say we deal with this later on, I have to go and talk to some teacher about something important," Diesel said with a huff, "I hope they're expelling me, that way I can stay at home for good."

"Diesel…" Heidi said, kissing Diesel's cheek, "think happy thoughts," Heidi turned to Stephanie and said, "Steph, Deda wants us home soon, he has a surprise for us!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh my god….." Stephanie gasped, slowly walking into Nico's huge dressing room, "Oh my god…Mr. Evanston, this is so….beautiful! is this for me?"

Stephanie walked over to a white mannequin that had on a sapphire blue dress. It was floor length and form fitting the bust area had delicate white rhinestones all in a circular pattern. It was quartered sleeve and was off the shoulder. When she would wear it, her back would be exposed.T he fabric wasn't anything cheap, no, this was silk. Heidi's father made her a one of a kind homecoming dress that she would look excellent in!

"Ricky told me the colors you would be wearing to homecoming; you are going to look pretty in it, might I add." Nico said, placing hands on Stephanie's shoulders, "Your father bought the material, even though I told him no charge. He wanted the best for his pumpkin."

Stephanie gently ran her fingers over the soft material and said, "Wow, this is very beautiful, Mr. Evanston, I can't believe this is for me, Ricky is going to go ga-ga over this!"

"I hope he does," Nico said with a purr, before turning to his daughter, "Heidi, you are very quiet, do you not like your dress."

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT DEDA!" Heidi screamed, running over to a soft gold colored ball gown, "Oh my god! This is so beautiful, I love it, I love Deda."

Heidi's dress was a floor length ball gown made from soft silk and several layers of soft tulle. It was strapless with a delicate pattern on the corset that laced up in the back. Heidi smiled, feeling the soft dress. Diesel was going to be head over heels in love with Heidi in this dress.

"Deda, Diesel is going to wild over this, I can't wait for Diesel to run his hands over my-" Heidi started but, Nico grabbed Heidi and Stephanie, leading them out the large dressing room, "Hey! Deda, what's going on?"

"Girls, it's time we had a serious chat," Nico said softly, as they walked into the cluttered family room, "About you two and your boyfriends."

Heidi and Stephanie sat down on the couch, looking up at Nico and at Christopher, who just walked into the family room.

"Christopher, it's time we talked to the girls," Nico said to his husband, grabbing his hand and sitting him down on the other couch/

"Aww yes," Christopher said, pulling his glasses off and looking at the two girls sitting in front of him, "Heidi, sweetheart, Stephanie, sweetheart, we need to talk about…..sex and you two."

Heidi's face flushed and she said, "Deda, daddy, we know about sex already, it's nothing new, we've seen porn before."

"Okay, but we know children these days, they're going to do it, they're going to fuck," Christopher said, sipping the tea Nico gave him, "I just want to know that you two are practicing safe sex. Do you need to see a gynecologist, or a doctor to get birth control? Are those two going to buy condoms? We can make appointments for you two. We just-"

"Oh god," Stephanie muttered, blushing hard, "Mr. Evanston, I- I don't think that we're going to do it, not yet at least, we don't need to get birth control."

"It's the thought that counts," Nico said softly, running a hand through Heidi's and Stephanie's hair, "I just want you two to be prepared for anything, sometimes, sex can be a spontaneous event, sometimes, it can happen and it's a wonderful thing, my lovelies. We aren't going to condone you, if you do it, it's human nature, we are program to procreate and have fun doing it. though me and Chrissie here, we aren't procreating any time soon."

Heidi and Stephanie were so embarrassed, they didn't know what to do or think. Nico smiled and patted the girl's cheek, "Okay girls, time for you both to get up and do some homework, we made up some study guides for you! Heidi, we made up some Russian Phonics for you, and Stephanie, we made up some US History, we're proud of the B you earn Stephanie, but an A is the minimum score allowed in this house."

Heidi rolled her eyes, looking over to Stephanie who seemed to hide in the sofa, "Welcome to my life, Stephanie."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky watched Diesel whooped loudly, jumping on his bed. Ricky smiled broadly as Diesel jumped on him and exclaimed, "I'm Homecoming King, Ricky! I'm fucking Homecoming King! I beat the fucking jocks and now, I'm fucking Homecoming King!"

"Congratulations man, Ricky said, slapping Diesel's back, "Glad to hear that, you'll get to dance with Heidi."

Diesel smiled and said, "I love her a lot," before he jumped down on his bed and a serious look morphed on his face, "Deda came today to talk to your parents, he was trying to pay your parents for taking care of me all these years."

"Oh, did he now?" Riky said sitting beside Diesel, who tossed his jacket off, "I hope your father knew that Papi wouldn't take the money."

"Of course not, he told my dad, that I was family, and that family is free." Diesel said with a smile, laying on the bed with a yawn, "Ricky, not to sound gay and all, but I'm glad we're real close, you're a good man."

Ricky and Diesel lay on the bed beside each other, thinking about all that they went through, wondering if the things they went through would have ever occurred if they hadn't been friends.

That was a thought they didn't like to dwell on a lot, best not to think about the what-if's in life, right?

TBC….

(Psst, see the review area down there, can you spare a girl two sickles, and give me some feedback I would like it, if you did. Please thank you!)


	15. Goodbye Helen Plum

(Short chapter before the Homecoming Chapter, enjoy!)

not mine not making any money it's just for fun!

Chapter 15 Goodbye Helen Plum!

Helen Plum smiled to herself, as she drove to the Tasty Pastry to meet her youngest daughter. She was glad Stephanie finally got her act together, and saw things her way. She had been getting sick and tired of the way Stephanie had been acting lately. Hanging around with Thugs and people of color, she wanted to spit out something racist, but she was a classy woman, women like that didn't swear. She took care of those pesky gay men, with a call to Child Protection Service. She may not have like the child that lived with the gays, but it was her moral duty to see to it that the poor and obviously brainwashed child got the help she needed. She made sure to leave her name, after all, she started the rumor that the girl was being abused, after all.

Helen snorted, two men, raising a child together, and they expect her to excel? She wasn't going to excel at all, she would be a problem child! She was one now, which was why she called the social services program on those gay men. They would have to take the girl away, even if the family was rich and the well to do. Gay people have no right raising children, that is a man and a woman's job, well more of a woman, but she hated lesbians, and they don't count in that scheme of life.

Not only would they take the girl away, the judge in the divorce hearing would find out that Frank had let their own child live there, and sign Stephanie over to her, make Frank pay aimony, and child support. She would be set for a while, until she found a job, but she wasn't going to find a job, only men worked, she would live off the money that Frank paid to her, and take care of the house. Once she got full custody of Stephanie, she would throw that ungrateful child into every home economics class she could find. She would turn Stephanie into the perfect housewife. She would beat her every day until she knew how to make a pot roast or a roasted chicken. That wasn't hild abuse, she was training her daughter to become the perfect housewife, to please and satisfy the man she would choose for Stephanie to marry.

Helen smiled, seeing Stephanie sitting at a booth in the bakery, eating a doughnut. Stephanie had called her yesterday, begging and crying, saying that she wanted to talk to Helen, it was important. Helen had told her to go to the Tasty Pastry and wait for her. once they finished talking, Stephanie would leave with her, and forget her old life, the 'Burg would be her life now.

Helen walked into the Tasty Pastry, and over to her daughter, who was rubbing red rimmed eyes. oh, her daughter was crying, she deserved it, stupid bitch. Helen rushed over to Stephanie and cooed, "Oh, my darling daughter, what's wrong?"

"Heidi, she was taken away this morning!" Stephanie whimpered, looking up at her mother, her eyes full of tears, "Social Services took Heidi away, why?!"

Helen sighed and said sitting across from Stephanie, "Probably because of those gay men, you know, gay people are an abomination and a sin, they're being punished for doing something that is a man and woman's job."

"But…they're loving and kind, they would never do anything bad," Stephanie said with a sob, "Heidi was my friend!"

Helen sighed and said with the shake of her head, "Heidi needs to be with a man and a woman, besides, I had to call social services, it was my moral duty to get you out of that gay environment. Why would your father let you stay there is beyond me, I had to call CPS, to get you back to me, so I can raise you right."

Stephanie smiled softly, looking up at Helen, "Really?" biting her lip

"Yes, Stephanie, I….love you very much," Helen said with a cringe, looking at Stephanie who sat back and looked at her mother.

"Good," Stephanie said, before she pulled out the wire she was wearing on her chest, "I got it all here, you can come out now."

Helen gasped, as Frank, his lawyer, the two gay men and the chief of police came out from the back of the Tasty Pastry and over to Stephanie and Helen. Helen turned to Stephanie, who stood up and walked over to her father and hugged him, "What is the meaning of this Stephanie Michelle Plum?!"

"We just had to get proof that you called CPS on Heidi's parents, laying about abuse, just to get Stephanie back," Frank said glaring at Helen, "Which you just confessed to, Helen."

Helen sputtered looking around at the shop, everyone was in here, it was the busiest time of the day, and everyone could see her, and had heard what she done! How dare they embarrass her like that!

"How dare you Frank!" Helen shrieked, looking at the man, "You ruined me!"

"And you!" Helen said angrily, glaring at Stephanie, "You little bitch, I should have given you up, just like your father! How dare you ruin my good image!"

"What good image?" Nico asked, crossing his arms, "You're a mean and spiteful woman, calling the CPS on us, because we're gay!"

Nico made sure to be loud at that part. Everyone was now looking at Helen with spite and contempt. Helen turned to look at everyone, she was ruined. The people in front of her ruined her, no that little bitch of a daughter ruined her!

Helen made to charge at Stephanie, but Christopher grabbed her quickly and said, in a dangerous voice, "Touch her, and I'll hurt you, badly, how dare you raise a hand to a child I consider my own, if you want to save what little face you have, get out of here, and don't make a scene. "

Helen was released, and then she looked around at the group. That stupid bitch, forget Stephanie, she didn't want to have her anyways, all she wanted was the child support and alimony!

"As if I wanted the bitch, all I wanted was the money she would bring in! you can keep the little shit!" Helen snapped, before she stomped out the store, "She was nothing but a cash cow, good luck raising her, she's a fucking bitch!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Your mom was a cunt, simple as that," Diesel said to a forlorn Stephanie, as she picked at her pizza, "Don't let her words get you down Stephanie, we know you're a wonderful person."

"Your mother doesn't see that," Ricky said, holding Stephanie's hand, "But we do, you're amazing, kind, smart, beautiful."

"She's just mad because she couldn't mold you, like she did Val," Heidi said, hugging Stephanie, "You're not meant to be molded of shaped, you're meant to be Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled softly at her friends, they were right, she was meant to be herself, she was meant to be Stephanie. With the recording they got from Stephanie's wonderful idea, Helen gave full custody to Frank and with the money they got from selling the house, she left Trenton all together. Frank, who would need all the help he could get, called his mother in law for help. At the beginning of November, Stephanie would be moving back in with her father and Grandmother in a pretty house close by to Ricky's house. It would be a new start for the family.

"Okay!" Stephanie said, waving her hands in surrender, "Okay, enough with the gushy mushy! Let's get back to Homecoming, which is in a few days, might I add, Diesel you said your father was going to do something for us?"

"Oh, yes, he wants to give us dancing lessons," Diesel said with a huff, earning looks from Stephanie, Heidi and Ricky, "Don't look at me like that, it's his idea, he said bumping and grinding is not dancing, it's PG-13 sex. He said that since the homecoming King and Queen has the main dance, he wants me to learn how to ballroom dance."

Ricky pondered for a moment and then said, "Sounds like a great idea, Papi is always on us to learn something cultured, Ballroom dancing is something cultured."

"Yes, indeed it is," Heidi said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "Plus, I'll look great ballroom dancing in my dress!"

"You so egocentric," Stephanie muttered, but she had a smile on her face, "Sure, why not, I always wanted to learn how to dance!"

"Then it's settled!" Diesel said, jumping out the booth they were sitting in, "Let's go dance, oh, lesson starts in an hour, I forgot to tell you guys, sorry!"

"Asshole," Ricky said getting up from his perch, "Fucking asshole…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel smiled at Heidi as they danced around the now empty dining room of Diesel's house. Maxim was a good teacher, he had once been a teacher at a high end Russian dance school, before he got into whatever he did now. He taught them simple steps, simple waltzes ad patterns. They were fast and eager learners, which made the dance lesson fly by.

"Ah, you dance wonderfully, my little flower," Diesel said, letting his Russian accent come out, making him sound almost like his father, "You have learned to dance before, yes?"

Heidi giggled and squeezed Diesel's shoulder, 'Ja, I did, in South Africa, when I was a young one."

"Did you travel the world as a child?" Diesel asked Heidi as they danced by Ricky and Stephanie.

"I did, from when I was a baby up until the age of 14," Heidi said, letting Diesel twirl her around, "My Deda, before he became a fashion designer, was some hotshot CEO, and daddy use to do international engineering. He use to tell Deda, to let me travel as a baby, so when I'm older, I wouldn't be so closed minded."

"Smart man," Diesel said with a smile, "I wish I knew what my parents did, but it's so hush hush and red taped, they don't even have made up jobs, it's very weird, sometimes, they pop up at unexpected times, and leave so suddenly, like they teleport or something, but that's not real, they must leave when I'm not around."

Heidi smiled and said, "They must, Diesel, but don't worry, as long as they come home, ja?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked over to Heidi and Diesel talking softly to each other, " I can't believe that Diesel is Homecoming King, he doesn't look like a homecoming king."

"I know, but it didn't look like we would be together either," Ricky said, placing his hand on the small of Stephanie's back, "Looks can be deceiving Babe."

Stephanie blushed and looked back over to Diesel, "He looks real happy, has he been this happy before?"

"No, he hasn't been this happy in a while," Ricky said, looking down at Stephanie, "I'm glad for him, I don't think we'll be seeing bad boy Diesel ever again."

"Oh, why not?" Stephanie asked, confused, "Is it because of Heidi?"

"Yeah, Diesel's in love, and he wants to keep her, so he'll change everything about him, just for her. He even went cold turkey on his weed."

Stephanie gasped and said, "Get out of here! He's not a pot head anymore?!"

"Nope, he isn't, like I said, there won't be a bad boy Diesel again, nor will there be a bad boy Ricky," Ricky said with a smile, "I know how you hate fights and anything that deals with them, I'd change the world if you asked me to do so, Stephanie."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Really? Geez, you sure do know how to make a girl's heart flutter!"

"Then I'm doing good," Ricky said, before he leaned down and kissed Stephanie deeply.

"ACK!" Maxim said, going over to the couple, "None of that kissing, we are here to dance, not to make kissy faces!"

Stephanie and Ricky pulled apart, smiling broadly; they'd make kissy faces after the lessons then.

TBC…..

(Yoohoo! Yes! can you lend me a few dimes, and leave a review, I love the feedback, and it tells me how well or how horrible i'm doing a writer! please? thank you!)


	16. Homecoming Dance!

(Chapter 16 enjoy!)

not mine...yadda yadda yadda!

some smut, hardly a lot...

Chapter 16 Homecoming Dance!

Stephanie and Heidi spent the day of the homecoming dance at a spa. Heidi's dads had surprised them early that morning, by taking them off to a spa that was in the middle of nowhere. There they got massages, pedicures, manicures, the works. While they were at the spa, they got their eyebrows waxed as well. When the lady was done waxing their eyebrows she had asked if they had wanted to get a bikini, or a Brazilian wax.

"Uh, no thanks," Stephanie said, looking at the woman, "I had more than enough pain with the eye waxing, right Heidi-Heidi you're not really going to consider doing that, are you?"

"I will go ahead and do the Brazilian waxing!" Heidi said with glee, looking at the woman, "Make me all bare down there!"

"Holy shit," Stephanie said going over to Heidi and grabbing her arm, "Are you crazy! I heard from a friend that waxing hurts like hell!"

"Oh tosh," Heidi said, getting up to follow the woman behind the screen that separated the waxing room, "It won't hurt that much, the eyebrow waxing hardly hurt at all, you big baby!"

Stephanie shook her head, and went to follow Heidi behind the screen, she wanted a front row seat of Heidi screaming in pain.

She would not be disappointed.

The woman motioned for Heidi to pull the silk robe she wore up past her waist, while she snapped gloves on. Heidi did what she was told and said to Stephanie, "Why are you here? I thought you didn't want a waxing."

"And miss your screams, I'm just here for moral support!" Stephanie said, sitting by Heidi's head, "why are you doing this, again?"

"Because, I've been thinking," Heidi said looking over to Stephanie while she lay on the table that she would be waxed on, "Me and Diesel might have sex tonight, and I don't want it to be a fucking jungle down there."

"You and Diesel plan on having sex?!" Stephanie hissed, grabbing Heidi's hand tightly, "And when were you going to tell me!?"

"uh…right now?" Heidi said shrugging her shoulder, "I'm telling you now, me and Diesel might have sex, we've been doing a lot of heavy making out, and some petting, but he hasn't gone past my clothes yet, maybe it's time for us to take it to another level."

Stephanie sat back thinking about her and Ricky. They've made out, and done some serious heavy petting, hell, she had even given him a hand job. He had been long and very hard, she was wondering how it would fit in her. Maybe it was time for them to explore how deep their relationship was. Stephanie was on birth control, she had taken up Nico's offer to go to the doctor's and get a prescription. She was positive that Heidi did the same thing too, or else she wouldn't be going on about her and Diesel having sex. What if they were both moving too quickly. what if her and Heidi had sex with those two, and then they dropped them both like bad habits?! What if they went and wrote the sexcapades on the walls of Pinos what if-

"Jesus woman!" Heidi said sitting up, as the woman put warm wax on her mound and then a strip of cloth, "Stop thinking out loud, you're making me fucking paranoid!"

"One, two, three, go!" the woman said, taking the end of the cloth and jerking it off the wax that covered Heidi's pubic hair.

Heidi shrieked in agony, clutching Stephanie's hand tightly, causing her to shriek in pain too.

"JESUS FUCKING MOTHER OF ALL PAIN!" Heidi screamed, leaning back on the bed, "That shit hurt like a motherfucker!"

"Oh, we got all the hair off in one go, your hair is nice and tightly curled, now only 14 more strips to go!" the woman said with a smile, putting more wax on her mound, "You'll get used to the pain!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked down at Heidi's mound saying, "She did a great job, I see no hair, remember that time you wore those white spankies and everyone could see the pubic hair sticking out of the sides?"

"Ugh," Heidi said, wiping tears from her eyes, "That hurt Stephanie, am I bleeding, it feels like I should be!"

Stephanie ran her hands over the end results saying, "No blood, holy crap it's really smooth!"

"Hey! It's sore! Stop touching it!" Heidi said, slapping Stephanie's hand away, before she looked down and said, "Hey, not bad!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, guess I should get mine done too, just in case, Ricky and I do it, I don't want Ricky to get lost in my jungle!"

"Good, now you can scream too!" Heidi said, leaning back on the bed, "Oh, Stephanie, get the menthol cream she left, I'm in so much pain!"

Stephanie gave Heidi the cream, and then pushed her off the bed. the woman came back with a smile and said, "Your turn! I hope you don't scream as loud as your friend, we got several complaints about the loud noise from this room!"

Stephanie turned to Heidi and gulped, "Can I punk out now?" grabbing Heidi's hand.

"No," Heidi said rubbing cream on her sore mound, "You punk out and Ricky will have to deal with the jungle!"

Stephanie sighed and then said, "let's do it!" before she lifted her robe up.

"Damn Stephanie, do you even trim down there?!"

"SHUT UP HEIDI!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel looked down at his watch; 5:00 in the afternoon, they had to hurry up and get over to Heidi's place, pick the girls up, go to Rossini's and then head off to the dance. Diesel looked in the bathroom mirror and adjusted his tuxedo. He looked good in his white Tuxedo with gold trimming. Heidi had come up to him, the day after she had told him that he was her date, and told her that their color is gold and to dress accordingly.

"Hey!" Diesel said as Celia grabbed his arm, "What's up Celia? You need anything, princess?"

"Why you gotta go to homecoming with that Hussy?" Celia asked Diesel who smiled softly and patted Celia on her head, "You're my husband to be!"

Diesel smiled and said, leaning down and said, "Celia, me and Heidi are a couple now, you're too young for me, I love you, like a sister, and Heidi, she's my other half, hopefully, I want her to be. Celia I want to be in your life, but only as your bigger brother!"

Celia sighed and hugged Diesel, "You look nice Diesel, very nice, if she ever drops you like a bad hussy, I'll come swooping in!"

Diesel smiled and said, "glad to know that you'll catch my heart, Celia!"

Ricky walked into the bathroom saying, "Diesel you ready?"

Celia and Diesel whooped loudly, seeing Ricky dressed in a black tuxedo with blue trimmings. His long black hair was tied up in the back. he flashed the two a smile and asked, bowing, "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful, Ricky!" Celia said with a smile, hugging her brother, "Stephanie is going to wet her panties!"

"Where'd did you learn that phrase from?" Diesel asked Celia who winked and stuck her tongue out at the man.

"I heard you and Ricky talking about sex and stuff, and Diesel said he wanted to look good enough for Heidi to wet her panties." Celia said with a smile, earning a blush from Diesel.

"Ricky! Thaddeus! The limo is here, come on sweeties!" Sophia said from near the stairway.

Diesel and Ricky walked past Celia, who trailed behind them, going down the stairs. Sophia took several pictures of the boys, crying and waving at her face, as if to stop the tears. Ricardo smiled at them and said, "Have a good time boys! Don't come back until Sunday morning!"

Ricardo wrapped an arm around their shoulders saying in a low voice, "But don't do anything without their permissions, understand?"

Ricky and Diesel nodded their head, with serious looks on their faces. Ricardo smiled and said, "Then we are at an agreement, enjoy your night boys."

Diesel and Ricky climbed into the white limo and settled in the back seat, as the limo went down the road. Diesel held the plastic container with the golden yellow corsage he picked out for Heidi. He hoped that Heidi would like to take their relationship to another level. He wanted Heidi to be under him, withering in pleasure, as he entered her…..wait a minute.

"Stop the limo!" Diesel said sitting up, "Stop the limo!"

The limo slowed down and Ricky turned to Diesel who rolled the window down, looking around, "What are you doing, Ricky?"

"Uh…Ricky, we need to get protection." Diesel said to Ricky, earning a blank look, "You know…protection…condoms! Just in case we you know we get to do the deed!"

Ricky made a sound and said, "Ah, yes, well, the ones I had when I was with Fiona have expired, so we should go get some, now, before we pick the girls up,"

They stopped at a corner pharmacy, they must have looked funny, dressed to the nines and in a white Limo. Diesel and Ricky made a beeline to the condom section. Ricky grabbed a box of Magnums while Diesel took his time looking for the right brand.

"Uh….they don't have my size, I need…larger than an extra-large." Diesel said before he turned and walked up to the young cashier at the front, she went to their school, but they didn't really know her. oh well, she was going to know them, soon.

"Hey my lovely handler of anything of monetary value," Diesel said fixing his tuxedo, "Not going to homecoming, it's alright, but my dear, I need some condoms, the largest size you have are not big enough for me. I need an extra-extra-large, if I wasn't tied down to a sexy woman, I'd let you sample the goods."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel rubbed his sore cheek, looking at the box of condoms he had in his hands. He really shouldn't have said what he said to the cashier, but at least he got his condoms. Ricky shook his head, he couldn't believe that Diesel said that, and Heidi was going out with this lecher.

Diesel perked up, seeing Heidi's house come up quickly, "Oh, they must be inside waiting for us, looks like Steph's father is here, I can't wait to take Heidi to homecoming."

The two men walked up the front stairs to Heidi's house and rang the doorbell. Moments later, the door opened to reveal an old woman leering at them.

"Well, I'll be, you must be Ricky and Diesel, they sure as hell don't make them like they use to…." The woman leered, trying to grab at Diesel and Ricky, "So sexy….."

"Ahh!" Diesel squealed, before he dodge the wrinkled hands that thried to grab him, "I NEED AN ADULT!"

"Edna! Leave those poor boys alone," Frank said walking up to the old woman, protecting the guys so they could come In, "Sorry boys, this is my mother in law, Edna Mazur."

Edna leered at the two boys and said, "Frank, these men are divine, I can see why Heidi and Stephanie choose them!"

Diesel and Ricky smiled, letting Edna hook her arms through their arms, leading them into the living room, where Nico and Christopher sat, with cameras.

"Oh! You two look so handsome!" Nico said, taking several pictures, "So handsome, the girls will be down soon, those silly girls, got Brazilian waxes, they've been walking funny since they came home, silly girls."

"Stephanie…." Ricky started his face blank.

"And Heidi…bare…" Diesel finished his face red.

"Down there," The two ended, their faces full of bliss.

"Ah, to be young and horny again," Edna cooed, looking at the two young men, "I'd ride you both."

"ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!" Diesel said, dodging the hands again.

"Diesel, can you calm down and look at me, your date for tonight?" Heidi asked, from at the top of the spiral staircase, "Ricky, you should look at Stephanie."

Ricky's mouth almost fell open, as he watched Stephanie walk down the stairs. She looked lovely in her blue formal dress. It hugged her body nicely and showed off her curves. Her curly hair was pinned up on top of her head in soft curls. Her face was done in soft toned make-up enchanting her natural beauty. Stephanie smiled softly at Ricky, once she got to the bottom and then she held her hand out, letting Ricky take her hand.

"How do I look Ricky?" Stephanie asked, softly spinning in place, a flush on her face.

"Wonderful, Stephanie, you look so beautiful," Ricky said, before he took the white corsage he bought her and put it on her wrist, "The talk of the dance, you will be."

Diesel whistled, watching Heidi walk down the stairs. She looked dazzling in the soft gold dress she wore. The corset top of her dress pushed her breast up making them look bigger. She had her hair in a ponytail of curls with a few long stands on the side of her face. She had gold make up on, except for her lipstick, which was dark red. Heidi spun around in the ball gown she wore, and asked, "Well, Mister gold?"

"Sexy, you look so sexy baby, those boys are going to fight to get to you, but they know better than to touch my woman," Diesel said putting Heidi's corsage on her.

"Pictures, and then we'll let you leave!" Frank said holding his camera up.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The dance was being held at a large multi-story dance room in Trenton. The group had arrived 10 minutes after the dance had begun and were now making their way up the grand steps and into the crowded dance floor. Stephanie grabbed Ricky's neck and the two began to dance to Justin Timberlake. Heidi and Diesel had begun to dance close each other, moving to the upbeat music. They had a blast dancing and swaying to the music.

Diesel pulled Heidi to the side and purred, "We have an hour before they call out the homecoming king and queen, let's go waste some time, I heard you got something waxed, and I want to find out where…."

Diesel led Heidi off to a side door, and then up a set of back stairs. They stopped in a dimly lit area, Heidi leaned up agaisnt the wall, as Diesel kissed her soundly, his tongue diving into her mouth, his hands on her waist, sliding up to cup her breast. Diesel smiled ruefully and said, "I think the place you had waxed is down here…" before he climbed under her skirts, well hidden from view..

Heidi gasped, feeling Diesel's finger skin at the crotch of the panties she wore. She felt them be pulled to the side and then his large fingers running over her still sensitive skin, and at her folds. Oh it felt so good. Heidi whimpered as a finger entered her slowly, and a mouth latched onto her clitoris. Heidi nearly screamed in pleasure, leaning against the wall for support as Diesel ate her out.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smiled softly to Ricky, as she led him off the dance floor and up to an unused area of the building. She leaned forward and kissed Ricky on his lips. Ricky growled and deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over Stephanie's body. Stephanie smiled softly and said, "No, don't touch, I get to have all the fun right now….."

Stephanie hiked her dress up and got down to her knees, looking up at Ricky's eyes which were black with desire. Stephanie may have had her doubts about the two of them having sex, but those thoughts flew out the window when Ricky's eyes shined at her full of something warm and fuzzy, she could get used to the idea of being with Ricky for a lifetime.

Stephanie unbuckled Ricky's pants and pulled his erection out. it had first been a surprise to Stephanie to know that Ricky walked around commando, but then again, he wore tight jeans, tight butt hugging jeans, of course he had to go without undies. Now, Stephanie was praising the god of commandoness, for easy access to the land of long hard and yumminess.

Ricky groaned and leaned back against the wall as Stephanie stuck her tongue out to lap at his sensitive head. He had to restrain himself from grabbing at her pinned curls as she swirl her tongue are the head of her cock. She was driving him crazy and she knew it, by the way her blue eyes looked up to his eyes. Stephanie closed them and slowly pulled the head of his cock into her mouth. Ricky nearly cried out in bliss, as she sunk down on his cock. He was going to go crazy, as she bobbed her head up and down it, her hands squeezing what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Ricky shuddered, feeling his body tense up as the orgasm came hard and fast, filling Stephanie's mouth with his musky and salty sperm.

Stephanie smiled, swallowing what Ricky had given her. She kissed him deeply and whispered, "Let's go back and dance, before they call out the homecoming court."

"Yes Babe!" Ricky said, fixing himself up and leading Stephanie back to the dance.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked up from her drink, watching Stephanie and Ricky slide into the circular booth beside her. She hoped her face wasn't flushed, Diesel had been diligent with his exploration to find what had been waxed. If it wasn't for the fact that some kid came looking for them, they still would be up in the empty area, exploring some more.

"They're about to call the homecoming court," Stephanie said sipping Heidi's punch, "This is really tasty, what did they put in this?"

"From the taste of it, Vodka and Rum, it's spiked Stephanie" Heidi said with a leer, "Lester and the others turned it in a cesspool of liquor, I'm surprised the teachers aren't flipping out, though I suspect most of them are alcoholics, so it doesn't really matter."

Stephanie looked around for Diesel and asked, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, I tend not to ask questions anymore," Heidi said drinking the spiked drink, "Anyways they're calling the homecoming court, hmmm, Terri Guillman is in court, bet she's hopping mad that I'm Queen."

"As always!" Stephanie said with a giggle, as the lights dimmed down and everyone turned their attention to the stage.

The Principal walked onto the stage and said, "And now, our Homecoming Queen; Heidi Evanston!"

Heidi finished her drink, got up with flourish and made her way up to the stage to accept the crown, sash and flowers. Stephanie and Ricky joined the crowd in cheering for Heidi, who bowed and did a Miss. America hand wave.

"And now, our Homecoming King; Diesel….uh….Diesel!"

Diesel seemed to come out of nowhere, climbing up on stage, bowing and winking to everyone, which earned him woots and whistles from the people. He accepted the crown and scepter, before wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and kissed her thoroughly earning loud sounds of happiness from the students.

"And now, the King and Queen will dance their Homecoming Dance."

Diesel led Heidi out onto the dark dance floor, and then waited for the spotlight to be on them. Heidi expected something modern and slow. What she didn't expect was for David Bowie to come on the speakers and began to play. Diesel wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her into a ballroom dance. Diesel leaned forward his mouth on Heidi's ear. As they danced, he sang the song to her, oblivious to everything around them.

Stephanie smiled and said to Ricky, "How'd he know that Labyrinth was Heidi's favorite movie, this is one of her favorite songs."

"Diesel is a very observant person," Ricky said watching the King and Queen dance, "And he's deeply in love with Heidi."

Stephanie leaned against Ricky and said, "I know the feeling…."

Heidi leaned her head against Diesel's shoulder as they swayed to the music and Diesel sang the song to her. Their world could be falling around them, and she didn't mind at all, as long as she had Diesel.

_'As the world falls down…..'_

Stephanie looked up hearing the music stop, as did Ricky. They watched with growing horror as Joe Morelli tore through the crowd and over to Heidi and Diesel.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Ricky said, pulling his suit jacket off and getting up to go over to Heidi and Diesel.

Stephanie could only watch with growing horror as Joe pushed Heidi out the way, cocked his fist back and punch her in the face, sending her to the ground in a heap. Diesel let a sound between a roar and a growl and gave Joe an uppercut, sending him flying. Stephanie got up and tried to make her way over to Heidi, but the dance floor flew into chaos, as a fight broke out. She had to get on her hands and knees and crawl to Heidi, who was sitting up, holding a bloody nose.

Stephanie led her off the dance floor and into the back stairwell, where she helped Heidi wipe the blood off her face, oblivious to the fight that broke out. Stephanie had just finished wiping Heidi's face off, when someone grabbed her hair and shrieked, "You little bitch! Stole my man!"

Stephanie cried out as Fiona Junkis threw her into the wall, where she fell in a heap on the floor. Stephanie cried out in pain as Fiona kicked her hard in the side with a pointed shoe. Fiona made to kick her again, but Heidi had gotten up and swung out at Fiona punching her in the head and then kneeing her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Fucking dicks and cunts!" Heidi snapped, kicking Fiona's crumpled form, "Ruin my homecoming and break my fucking nose!"

Heidi covered her nose up again, and walked over to Stephanie who was coughing, trying to get up, "Are you okay Stephanie?"

"Yeah, but shit! Your nose is broken?" Stephanie asked, looking at Heidi, who nodded her head, "Fucking Morelli, Diesel and them are going to kill him!"

"Come on, let's go get our men and get out of here," Heidi said helping Stephanie up.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a yawn, laying her head on Diesel's shoulder. Stephanie was fast asleep in Ricky's lap and Ricky was holding her tightly. The fight that broke out at the Homecoming dance had been the worst fight in history. Morelli had been suspended and cut off the football team permanently. Fiona had been suspended too. Heidi had to go to the emergency room, where they found out that Heidi indeed had a broken nose and a fractured cheek bone. She had called her parents to let them know that they would be home soon. So much for an after party, Heidi was hopped up on painkillers and booze, she was going up to bed to sleep.

"Thanks beating the shit out of Morelli for me," Heidi yawned looking up at Diesel who held her hand gently, "What's wrong?"

"Morelli, fucking ruined it, that was supposed to be your night, and you had shined like a star, but that dick, If he ever comes near you two again, I'll do something worse than a fucking broken arm and a shattered hip bone." Diesel said looking at Heidi who blinked her eyes owlishly, "Go to sleep Kitten, I'll carry you to bed."

"Okay, Diesel," Heidi said, her eyes drooping low, "Thank you, Diesel."

"Fucking Morelli," Ricky said shaking his head, "Don't worry, we'll get him, Diesel, we'll get him."

"You're damn right we will," Diesel said with an evil grin, "I'm not bad for nothing!"

TBC…

(Hey, can you please leave your three cents and review please, I love feedback! thank you!)


	17. Getting A Little Closer

Chapter 17, enjoy!

Smut...it's in this chapter...AWWWWW YEAH!

not mine...not making any money...blah...blah...

Chapter 17 Getting A Little Closer Pt 1

"Stephanie! My nose is a fucking train wreck!" Heidi wailed, covering her face with her hands, tears in her eyes, "Look!"

Stephanie let out a yelp, when Heidi dropped her hands. Her nose, which was right now covered in a brace, was surrounded by black and blue bruising, as was her fractured cheek. The side of her face was swollen and the eye on the swollen side was nearly swollen shut. No wonder why Heidi opted to stay at home from school for the week, Morelli had did a number on her.

"Well, it's not as bad as Morelli, he's in a wheelchair." Stephanie said with a smile, hopping on Heidi's bed, "Diesel sure did a number on him."

"He got kicked off the team too," Heidi said her voice nasally from the broken nose, "Glad he got his just desserts!"

"Oh, the Principal let him back on the team," Stephanie said, holding her hands up at the look of outrage on Heidi's face, "Hold up now! I'm not done yet, Heidi! Anyways, they let him back on the team, but the doctors said the damage was so extent, he'd never be able to play again, any sport for that matter, Diesel fucked him up good."

Heidi leaned back in her bed and said with a smile, "That Diesel, he's such a good guy," her face flushed, "He's been trying to see me, but I won't let him."

"Why not, he's your boyfriend, after all!" Stephanie said, bouncing on Heidi's bed, leaning up against her, "Are you being ornery again."

"No, I just don't want him to see me like this, the night of homecoming in the emergency room, I didn't look so bad, just a bloody nose, but shit I woke up on Sunday and my face was black and my eye was worse than what it is now. I thought I was going to pass out," Heidi said, touching her cotton pad covered cheek, ""It's hurts to eat, and smile, and don't get me started on sneezing!"

"Stephanie made a sound in the back of her throat and said, "Well, thank goodness you kicked Fiona's ass when you did, or else the both of us would be looking bad right now."

Heidi placed a thing of frozen peas on her face and then asked, with a leer, "So, did you and Ricky do the deed after we came back from the hospital?"

"No way," Stephanie said closing her eyes, "We stayed in the emergency room until three in the morning! Ricky and Diesel had to pay the limo driver extra, besides, Diesel carried you up to your room, and Ricky did the same to me, I slept the after party away."

"Fucking Morelli, I hope he dies a painful death, spikes in between his nails, acid on his face," Heidi seethed, looking like pure evil.

Stephanie leaned back, giving Heidi a hard look, "Remind me never to make you angry, you crazy bitch," before she lay back on Heidi's shoulder and said, "I was supposed to get it in that night, now we have to wait."

"Well, you two can go out on a date, he can take you someplace private and then you two can go at it, like jack rabbits!" Heidi said, making Stephanie blush, "What? You're being a prude, you Miss 'Oh it's just harmless experimenting, besides it would stick it to my mom!'"

Stephanie glared and said, "What we did will never be spoken of, if those two men found out what we did at that sleepover…."

"You're right, they'd never let it down," Heidi said, her voice somber, looking over to Stephanie, "We shall not speak of this."

Heidi looked over to Stephanie and then asked, "So how is it, living with Grandma Mazur?"

"A lot better than I expected it to be," Stephanie said looking up at the pink canopy that covered Heidi's bed, "She's crazy, that's for sure, but she's really cool, she doesn't care about what the neighbors are doing, she doesn't care about what people will think of her, she's pretty awesome, much better than my mom."

"Has she groped Ricky yet?" Heidi asked, earning a blush from Stephanie, "She did, didn't she?"

"She got him, when he was coming out the bathroom!" Stephanie giggled, making Heidi giggle with her, "He nearly fell down the stairs!"

"Your grandmother is fucking nuts!" Heidi said with a smile, before she turned to the side, "I could use a nap."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Those painkillers must be kicking in, I'll leave now, me and Rickyare going to watch a movie at my place, have a good rest, Heidi."

Heidi settled back in the pillows that covered her bed, and said, with a leer, "Do everything I would do Stephanie, especially if the house is empty."

Stephanie got up from the bed, her face red, "Shut up, Heidi!"

Heidi laughed as Stephanie ran out her bedroom, oh yes, she had a feeling that the movie would be the last thing on their minds.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky bought over dinner for Stephanie and Him, that night. Stephanie's father was out for the night, trying to get back into the 'dating scene,' whatever, it was disturbing seeing your father dress in a suit to go speed dating. Grandma Mazur had a hot date too, with an older gentleman down the road. Stephanie hoped them both lots of fun on their night out. Ricky and Stephanie would be enjoying take out Korean and some kind of male macho movie that Ricky had picked up.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as another explosion lit the dark room up. She had never seen so much gun fire and explosion before in a movie, and this was just the first ten minutes! Ricky really didn't expect her to sit here, and try to enjoy her Korean BBQ, with a M40 going off every two seconds.

"Okay!" Stephanie said, turning the TV off with the remote, "Let's not watch, uh…gun hoe soldiers with explosions! Let's do something else!"

Ricky rose an eyebrow and turned to Stephanie, "Oh? And what would you like to do, Babe?"

Stephanie blushed and said, in a small voice, "Uh…not watch an action movie on steroids, we can watch something else, or listen to music…we can…you know…."

"Babe, you're playing with fire," Ricky said softly, lean close to Stephanie, who shuddered with some type of feeling, "Are you sure you want to, you know…."

Stephanie leaned closer to Ricky, and then she kissed him on the lips, "I'm positive, Ricky, at first, I thought I would be too scared, or I thought I wasn't ready, but, the thought of not being with you, it hurts, and the thought of us, being together as one, it excited me, it excites me, I want to feel that pleasure, Ricky, I want to feel it with you."

"Babe," Ricky said, before he grabbed her and kissed her roughly, letting his tongue sweep through Stephanie's mouth.

Stephanie moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Ricky's shoulders, letting him pull her down onto the couch, so that she was underneath him. Their hands were everywhere, grabbing at anything they could reach. Stephanie gasped her mouth free to let the noise out, as Ricky attacked her neck with fervor. He nipped at the exposed skin, sucked it hard, and soothed it with kisses. Stephanie knew that she would have a hickey on her neck in the morning.

Ricky lifted his head to look down at Stephanie in the dim light, his eyes black with desire. Stephanie leaned up and kissed Ricky again, before she said in a soft voice, "Let's go upstairs to my room, Ricky."

Ricky smiled down at her, and then lifted Stephanie in his arms carrying her up the stairs to her room.

Stephanie let out a yelp as Ricky tossed her on the bed. he loomed over her and slowly began to take off the tight black turtleneck he was wearing. Stephanie sat up, watching as mocha latte skin was exposed for her to see. Ricky kissed her softly, and then unbuttoned the red sweater she wore, to reveal pale skin and a cute blue bra, with a white bow in the middle of it. Ricky smiled, and said, "Cute, before he kissed Stephanie's collar bone, leading down to her chest. Stephanie could hardly stop her body from shaking, she was so excited, they were going to do it, they were going to have sex.

Ricky snapped the front clasp of her bra off, making her breast tumble out of their confines, pink nipples tightening up with excitement and from being exposed in the air. Ricky smiled and leaned down, grabbing one in his mouth, making Stephanie cry out and grab his head as he sucked on the hard nub. Stephanie arched her back and bit her lip as the sensations ran through her body. She had never felt like this before, she could get use to the pleasure she felt.

Ricky lavished the same attention to her other nipple, before he kissed his way to her belly button, his fingers unfastening the buttons to her jeans. Stephanie whimpered she lifted her hips, so Ricky could take her jeans off to reveal the matching blue panties she wore. Ricky traced the outline of the panties with his tongue, and then pulled them down, to reveal Stephanie's bare pussy. His eyes blackened with lust, he swooped down and in began to lavish his mouth on it, causing Stephanie to cry out in pleasure, as his tongue flicked at her clitoris. Stephanie whimpered and shook as Ricky lapped at her hole, nibbled on her lips and soothed them with his tongue. She felt as though she was going to explode from the pleasure. When the feeling of an explosion had built to a peak in Stephanie, Ricky slid away, causing Stephanie to cry out in frustration.

Ricky smiled, pulling his pants down to reveal his erection, "Patience, Babe, the best it yet to come."

Stephanie watched as Ricky pulled a condom out the pocket of his pants. He slid It on and then positioned himself in between Stephanie's legs. Stephanie wondered how it would fit, it was so big! She hoped that Ricky could make it fit.

Ricky leaned over Stephanie, and guided his erection to her hole. slowly, he began to push into her, groaning at the sensations. Stephanie was tight, really tight, he would have a problem, if he wasn't too careful.

Stephanie bit her lip, as Ricky pushed into her, she could feel his erection hit something that made him stop. It hurt, as he continued on, but Stephanie wanted to be with Ricky, it would only hurt for a moment.

Ricky kissed the tears from her face, murmuring words to her. he groaned softly and then pulled out and then pushed back tearing something in Stephanie, causing her to whimper in pain. Ricky kissed her again and said, "It only hurts the first time," thrusting slowly into the girl, his fingers playing with her nipples, "You're so tight, Stephanie."

Stephanie would have answered, but she was too busy, biting her lip, her eyes clenched fom the pain of losing her virginity. Ricky ran his fingers over her eye lids and whispered, "Stephanie, look at me, watch me as we move as one."

Stephanie cracked on eye open and turned to Carlos, watching as he thrust in and out of her, the pain slowly receding away. something else came in place of the pain, something nice and wonderful. It had Stephanie wrapping her legs around Ricky's waist, as they moved as one. Stephanie made a sound of bliss, tossing her head back, letting Ricky suck on the pulse on her neck. She could feel the orgasm building inside of her, her belly tightening with pleasure. She was going to explode soon.

"That's it, Babe," Ricky murmured, his eyes watching as Stephanie arched her back up, her orgasm hitting her fast and hard, "Dios, you look so beautiful when you cum!"

It had hit her so hard, she barely had time to react to it. it was like ice cream melting on your tongue. She had had orgasms before, but not like the one she just had. It had her urling her toes, and wanting more. She couldn't even make a sound, it was that good.

Ricky picked his pace up, once Stephanie was limp like a noodle underneath him. His own orgasm was trying to make itself known, and he was ready for it. he leaned down and buried his head in Stephanie's shoulder, grunting as his orgasm came hard and too fast for his liking. It had fireworks going off behind his eyelids, it was magnificent. This was one of the best orgasms he ever had. It would have been even better, if he were able to feel Stephanie without the thin layer of latex he had on. He would wait for that moment, when Stephanie told him it was okay for him not to wear protection.

They lay on Stephanie's bed, afterwards, letting their hearts slowdown and to catch their breath. Ricky turned over to Stephanie and asked, "Sore?"

"A bit, but it was worth it," Stephanie said, cuddling into Ricky, "I'm glad it was you I lost my virginity to."

"I'm glad to know that, Babe," Ricky said softly, looking at Stephanie, "I want to be your first in everything possible."

Stephanie giggled and said, "I want you to be my first in everything too, I can't wait to explore new things with you."

"We should get up and wash up, before your grandma comes in here and catches us naked." Ricky said kissing Stephanie.

"Okay, but…give me a minute, okay?" Stephanie asked, "I want to relish this for a bit."

"Oh you'll be relishing this sex for a few days," Ricky said but laying back on the bed beside Stephanie, "I can't wait until we do it again."

Stephanie smiled into Ricky's chest, she couldn't wait either. that had been fun, even if it had hurt at first.

TBC…

(Yohoo! hey! see that review area down der? you do? Great, can you give a girl a few silver and leave me some feedback, that would be great! Thank you!)


	18. Getting A Little Closer Pt 2

(Chapter 18, enjoy! this story is about to wrap up soon, so yay! there may be a sequel in the making, but making not...anyways! enjoy!)

not mine, not making any money, yadda...something yadda...

Chapter 18 Getting a Little Closer Pt 2

Diesel opened the door to Heidi's bedroom slowly, as to not wake up the slumbering girl. Diesel had never been inside Heidi's rooms before. It was pink, very pink, pink shag carpet on the floor, a pink canopy bed, pink furniture, everything was pink. Holy shit, it was a Hello Kitty themed room. No wonder why Stephanie told him to wear sunglasses, this was a bright room!

Diesel blinked his eyes, before he turned to look at the sleeping person on the bed. He smiled, watching Heidi stir softly in her sleep. She was just too cute, when she was sleeping! Diesel had been rying to see her, but she had flat out refused to let him see her at all, claiming that she was too tired to see her. Stephanie told the truth to him; Heidi didn't want him to see her face, since her nose was broken. Shit, she could have warts on her face and missing a few teeth, that was his sexy woman, no matter what.

Diesel smiled at the thought of Heidi being his woman, she really was his woman, his smart and talented woman. She had him all tangled up in the web called love. He had been in love with Heidi for a long time now, ever since he had saw her at the clubhouse that his neighborhood had. She had been playing tennis in a cute pink tennis skirt and a white polo. Holy shit, she had been so cute, Diesel had to get her. well, he got his wish, she was his, and he didn't plan on letting her go!

Diesel kicked his boots off, made a beeline to the pink canopy bed, and crawled in, spooning Heidi from behind. Heidi's parents had left for a night out, and they hadn't wanted Heidi to be alone, and filled to the gills with drugs. They had asked Diesel to stay with her, while they were gone. Diesel was at the house in a matter of minutes. He had been trying to see his girlfriend for the past week, but she had been a slippery eel, not letting him see her. now here she was, fast asleep and looking so adorable on her back, her face to one side, her hands flying everywhere. The soft snores coming from her mouth didn't scare him off, in fact, it enticed Diesel.

Diesel ran his fingers over the bruise and swollen side of Heidi's face. He growled lowly, fucking Morelli! He made sure to give Morelli a piece of his mind at school. So what if the pussy was hiding behind a wheelchair, he hit a woman, but most of all, he hit Diesel's woman. Morelli was lucky he wasn't dead yet, he would have been, but Ricky and Papi talked him out of it. His father, bless his Russian soul, said in a serious voice, that he knew a person who could get blood stains out of blood stains, and if he did do the deed, to call him.

His father was the coolest dad ever.

Diesel nuzzled Heidi's neck, watching with satisfaction as Heidi purred with delight in her sleep and scoot closer to the warmth Diesel gave off. Watching Heidi sleep was quickly becoming a hobby he liked the most.

Diesel place a kiss on her neck, and paused, hearing her sigh, and then turn to Diesel's chest, placing a hand on it.

"What are you doing here?" ? Heidi asked, voice rough from sleep, "I told you not to see me like this."

Diesel smiled, watching Heidi open her eyes, he frowned looking at the swollen eye. He gently touch her face and asked, "Does it hurt, Kitten?" kissing Heidi's swollen face.

"It hurts less than what it used to," Heidi said softly, flexing her fingers on Diesel's chest, "You're nto scared by my face? I look horrible."

"You look amazing, you're my amazing, and sexy as hell girlfriend," Diesel said, lifting Heidi's face up so he could kiss her lips, "My sexy Kitten."

Heidi leaned into the kiss some more, but let out a low moan. She pulled back and then touched her nose, whimpering, "Ouch….my nose still hurts, the doctor said the punch broke it in three different places, Daddy said there's a good possibility that I will have to get my nose surgically aligned again. I have to go to a nose doctor next week."

"No wonder why you're hiding from the world." Diesel cooed, cuddling Heidi to him, "Don't worry, if anyone gives you lip about your nose, I'll give them a fat lip!"

Heidi leaned up and kissed Diesel's cheek, "It's nice to know that I'm being watched over, my sexy strong watcher," her hands trailing down the front of his chest.

Diesel leaned down and kissed Heidi soundly, letting her run her fingers through his hair. HE cupped her chin gently, as to not hurt her, letting his tongue sweep through her mouth, their tongues playing with each other.

Heidi shifted out of Diesel's grip, so she could push him down, and lay on top of him, her weight comforting and warm on him. Heidi made to lay kisses on Diesel's neck, but he stopped her and said in a rough vice, "Heidi, Kitten, we shouldn't be doing this, you're still injured and you're still happy from all those pain pills. Kitten, you should be sleeping…."

Heidi pouted and said, "it's alright, Diesel, I know you won't be rough with me, it's my first time, after all," running a hand over the tight shirt Diesel wore, "You'll be gentle, right?"

Diesel nodded his head but said, "I will be gentle with you, by Heidi, Kitten…baby, not now, you injured and-"

Diesel looked down, hearing Heidi's stomach rumble loudly. Heidi flushed and said, "I think I'm hungry, it must be a turn off, hearing my belly make sounds like that."

Diesel chuckled and rubbed Heidi's stomach, "I think it's cute, come on, let me go make dinner, your dads left money for pizza, but I think I'll make you a nice meal."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel had always loved cooking. His father loved cooking too, and the passion had been passed down to him. He knew how to make Russian cuisine and some French dishes. Tonight, he didn't want to make anything fancy or complex, he wanted to make some comfort food.

Diesel made grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup, with root beer floats. Heidi had been delighted to see the simple dish, she was even more excited when Diesel served it to her in her bed. they ate their meal in silence, watching a history documentary on the TV that was on the wall close to Heidi's bed.

Diesel felt the bed shift, as Heidi got up and went to the bathroom that was attached to her room. He was so engrossed into the show that he jumped when Heidi coughed dantily, to get his attention. Diesel turned and let out a squeak, seeing Heidi leaning against the doorway of her bathroom, the night gown she had been wearing was gone, and in its place was a pink robe, that was open, showing off her nude body. Diesel's eyes traveled over Heidi's body, taking in the curves of her breast, her hips and to the promise land between her legs. This woman would be the death of him.

Heidi sauntered over to her bed, climbing onto it and kissing Diesel soundly. She lifted her head up and said, "I'm okay, Diesel, we can do it, I want to."

Heidi's quick fingers unbuckled the belt that was looped in his jeans. She popped the buttons to Diesel's jeans, pulled the fly down and pulled Diesel's erection free from the skimpy boxer/briefs that Diesel wore.

"Holy shit," Heidi breathed, her eyes wide as she looked at Diesel's erection, "how do you walk with this between your legs, you must limp when you walk, right?"

Diesel blushed saying, "Kitten! It's not this…big, when it's limp, it's only when I'm horny does it get this big."

"Oh I see," Heidi said, rubbing Diesel's erection in between her hand, "It's very hard, wow…it feels so firm too."

Diesel's breath hitched, his hips rising as Heidi stroked him. Her fingers ran over the sensitive head, rubbing the precum that oozed from the tip. Diesel bit his lips feeling his orgasm. He groaned loudly, his balls tightening up and then he erupted, all over Heidi's hand. He heard Heidi gasp, looking down at her hand, which was covered in semen.

"Shit, Kitten, I usually last longer than that," Diesel started, as Heidi lifted her hand up and looked at it, "Sorry I-"

Heidi opened her mouth, snaked a tongue out to lick at her finger. Diesel felt himself get hard again, as Heidi cleaned her hand with her mouth.

"It tastes salty and bittersweet," Heidi said looking up at Diesel once she was done, "Not bad…."

Heidi gasped, as Diesel lay her on her back, kissing her deeply. Diesel lifted her head up and said with a chuckle, "You're going to get your wish, Kitten, I'm going to fuck you so hard, but first, I need to get protection!"

"No need to," Heidi said softly, her face flush, "I'm on birth control, just…be gentle…."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "I'll be gentle kitten," as Heidi lay back in the bed, looking up at Diesel

Diesel gripped his erection, and then began to rub his erection on Heidi's pussy , earning a whimper of pleasure from Heidi. Diesel rubbed against Heidi, before he leaned over her with one arm, and then began to push into Heidi, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders, biting her lip. Diesel pressed forward, his erection feeling something stopping him from going forward. He kissed Heidi soundly, and as he did, he pulled out and pushed in roughly, going through whatever stopped him, causing Heidi to cry out in his mouth.

Heidi cried out in pain, curling her toes from the sensation. Heidi held onto Diesel's shoulders as he moved in and out of her. Diesel groaned, giving Heidi a look, "You're so tight baby, sucking my dick right in you, does it still hurt?"

Heidi blinked tears back, but said with a smile, "You're rubbing something in me, it feels good."

Diesel brought his fingers down to where the were joined and found her clit, rubbing It in time with each thrust. He smiled, feeling Heidi wither and thrash beneath him, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Oh god!" Heidi moaned, her eyes closed, "I'm coming! Oh god! It feels so good!

Heidi wrapped her legs around Diesel's waist and screamed her orgasm. Diesel cried out in pleasure, as Heidi drew him in more, with her muscles. He felt his balls tightened up and then he exploded again, but this time, in Heidi.

Diesel groaned loudly pulling out of Heidi. He took a cloth napkin, dab it with water from a glass on the night stand close to him, and cleaned Heidi off. As he cleaned her free of semen and blood, he looked up to his girlfriend, and saw her fast asleep, with a shit eating grin on her face. Diesel smiled, and kissed Heidi deeply. He tucked a stray hair behind Heidi's ear and said, "I'm going to be the only man to be with you, Kitten, I love you."

Diesel tucked Heidi under the covers, and then got up to clean up their dinner mess.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smiled broadly, as she jumped onto Heidi's bed, glowing brightly. She had gone to Heidi's place, to tell her about the movie night she had with Ricky. She couldn't believe it, she and Ricky had sex. It was great sex too, ans she wanted to do it again, soon. She could get use to the idea of being with Ricky, to experience that over again, every day and just about any time she wanted.

Heidi turned to Stephanie, who smiled and hugged her tightly, "Woah, what got into you, Stephanie?"

"Ricky did, that's who!" Stephanie said letting go of Heidi, with a smile plastered to her face, "Me and Ricky, we did it, we had sex!"

Heidi smiled, and said with a giggle, "Oh man, Diesel and I had sex too, and he had me begging for more!"

Stephanie and Heidi squealed, hugging each other, excited about what had happened to each other. Stephanie let go of Heidi and then said, "This is great Heidi, we both have someone special that love us deeply."

Heidi smiled and said, "I do love him, Diesel is wonderful, I-I want to be with him, for good."

Stephanie smiled, and then said, "I feel the same for Ricky too, I think we could build a life together."

Stephanie and Heidi hugged each other again, things were really looking up for them.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Christopher raised an eyebrow at the person in front of him, stunned at what he had just heard.

"You want to what?" Christopher asked, looking at the person, "You want to what?"

"I…I want to join the Army," Ricky said looking at the man in front of him, "I want to be in the Special Ops, if I could get an opportunity too, and I think you can help me out with what I want."

Christopher turned to Nico, who smiled softly, and said, "That's a really big decision, Ricky, tell you what, why don't you sleep on it for a while, and then if you really want to pursue a career in the military, Christopher will help you, in any way he can."

Ricky smiled and shook Christopher's hand, "Thank you, it's just, I've heard so much about the military and what you did, I want that opportunity, I want to better my life, and I want to better my life, so I can make sure that Stephanie doesn't go without. I really like her, and I think I want to be with her."

Christopher nodded his head and said, "True, I'm glad you're thinking about your future, and about Stephanie's future too, if you are really serious, I'll see what I can do."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel let out a sigh, tossing his helmet onto the side table of his home. His father had called him and asked for him to come home, so they could talk. The topic, Diesel didn't know. He would find out soon.

"Deda! I'm here!" Diesel said walking into the formal living room, where his father sat, along with two men in black suits, "Deda, what the fuck is going on?"

Maxim smiled and said, looking at his child, "Thaddeus, meet some co-workers of mine, they're Unmentionables, along with me, I think it's time we have a chat, about my career and possibly your future career…."

TBC…..

(Hello, can you spare a girl two nickles and a leave some feedback, I love to hear from my readers, makes me all warm and fuzzy! please? thank you!)


	19. A New Chapter!

(This is last real chapter, then i'll put up the epilogue, which may or may not be the chapter of the sequel of High School Life. enjoy!)

Chapter 19 A New Chapter!

"Unmentionables?" Ricky said confused, looking over to Diesel, who nodded his head, "What are unmentionables?"

"They're like agents, special agents, or some shit," Diesel said leaning back in the chair that was in the school's cafeteria, "They have like magic or some kind of shit! My dad is an unmentionable."

Ricky shrugged his shoulder and then said, thoughtfully, "I've never heard of them, but it sounds pretty cool, and they want to recruit you?"

"Yeah, apparently, they start recruiting potential agents when they're 16," Diesel said twiddling his thumb, looking at his friend, "They told me that I have great potential, and that if I were to agree with the training, I would have to leave school earlier than planned. I would have to leave the end of this year."

Ricky shook his head and said, "The school wouldn't be the same without you, Diesel, but I think you should take the opportunity given to you, I mean, this is about magic and stuff, right? You did always have a different air about you, and you are really strong, and really fast."

Diesel shrugged his shoulders, looking around the crowded lunch room. He perked up seeing Heidi walk into the cafeteria with Stephanie beside her. her nose looked better now, as did her face, but her nose was now crooked. Diesel thought it was extremely cute, but Heidi had bemoaned and pouted about it. she was going to get it fix soon, so it was back in the right spot again. The whole school had heard about the punching fiasco at homecoming, and Joe was now at the bottom of the school's social ladder. Heidi dominated the top ring of the damn ladder. Diesel was glad to have her, or else he would have to fight with many potential boyfriends. Oh yes, he would be the only one to be with and in Heidi. With the opportunity of becoming an unmentionable, he planned on asking Heidi to marry him. He would wait though, until Heidi was out of high school. He was in love with this woman, so he would make sure that she would be with him, for good.

Diesel let out a sound, as Heidi sat down beside him, and kissed his cheek, before she tucked into the meal she had packed. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as she ate slowly. Stephanie leaned forward from her spot beside Ricky and said, "She's been like this since yesterday, whatever happened to her affected her greatly.'

"Hey Kitten," Diesel said, snapping his fingers in front of Heidi's face, "Kitten! Wake up!"

Heidi sighed closing her eyes and said, "I am awake, it's just…personal shit, that's all, I need some air," before she got up and walked out the cafeteria.

Stephanie shook her head and then said "Go after her Diesel, just to make sure she's okay, I don't want her to be alone right now."

Diesel gave Stephanie a salute and said, "Ma'am yes ma'am!" before he was trotting off after Heidi.

Ricky wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist and said, "Babe, I gotta talk to you, about something, something important."

Stephane turned to Ricky and said with a smile, "Sure, fire away, Stud."

Ricky sighed and then said in a low voice, "I did a lot of thinking, about you, about me and about the future I want, I want you in it, Stephanie, and I want you to stay in it for good. I know for a fact, that I need to get my life right, in order for that to happen, I can't be a street thug all my life, I want to better myself so I can make sure you don't go without, which is why I'm joining the military, and possibly getting into Special Ops."

Stephanie blinked, looking at Ricky, he was serious, he was really going to join the military. Stephanie gripped his knee and asked in a small voice, "You're leaving me?"

"Not for long, Babe, only for boot camp and for whatever training that needs to be done," Ricky said, kissing Stephanie's forehead, "Stephanie, Heidi's father, he told me so much about what he was able to achieve in the special force area of the army, I want to earn that too, I want you to be proud of me, and I want to be able to make you proud of me."

Stephanie hugged Ricky, feeling tears slip from eyes, "Ricky, you won't be gone for long, I know, but…it still hurts, when do you leave?"

"I leave at the end of the school year, I'm taking a few classes online, so I can graduate early." Ricky said softly, hugging Stephanie to him, "we have the rest of the school year, and I'll keep in touch with you, let's think about this later, okay."

"'kay," Stephanie hiccupped, letting Ricky hold her, "Sounds like a good plan."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel found Heidi, sitting in the courtyard of the school, staring up at the sky, her breath lingering in the cold air. Diesel sat down beside Heidi, and gave wrapped his coat around her frame, before he enveloped her into his arms.

Heidi sighed and curled up in his arms, before she said in a cracked voice, "I have to leave, Diesel, I have to leave everything, soon."

Diesel frowned and asked, "Leave, what do you mean you have to leave everything?"

Diesel lifted Heidi up and took a look at the girl, his blue eyes searching in her teary amber eyes," Heidi, baby, what's going on?"

"The night before, I got some news, some news about my parents, my real parents." Heidi said softly, a tear dropping on her chin, "Diesel, they had been killed, and Deda and Daddy never told me, but they knew!"

Diesel rubbed Heidi's back and said, "There must have been a reason why they didn't tell you, Kitten."

"Yeah," Heidi said softly, looking up at Diesel, "They were agents of some sort, Unmentionables, or whatever. Diesel, your mother came to see me, she told me about my parents, as did Deda and Daddy, they had kept it a secret, because they didn't know if I would have the potential to become an unmentionable, guess I have the makings after all."

Diesel sat in stunned silence as Heidi told her tale, well slap him silly with a fish and call him Susie!

"My parents, they had been top Agents, but had been killed in an explosion, they had known that this would be a dangerous mission, so they have left me in the care of Deda and Daddy, who were also Agents, but had made up careers to explain why we traveled. Daddy was a Special Ops, but had been transferred off to the Unmentionables department. Your mother told me so much, and that I had the makings of becoming a powerful agent. I can still play tennis, as a cover job, but my main job would be an unmentionable, but I don't know what I'd be doing….I'll be leaving at the end of this year…"

Diesel smiled brightly, and said, "You too, Heidi! We're both being recruited as unmentionables!"

"What?" Heidi said looking up, "You too?"

"Yes, Deda and some agents told me about this agency too!" Diesel said with a smile, "We'll be together still! I bet we can train together too, this could push the plans for me to ask you to marry me down the-aw, I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did," Heidi said poking Diesel in his ribs, "You want to marry me? for real, you want to marry little ole me?!"

"I do," Diesel said, his face serious, "I love you, Heidi, Heidi Roxanna Evanston, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Heidi watched as Diesel got down on one knee. He looked a bit frazzled, seeing as he didn't have a ring, but he ratified the problem by slipping a twist tie on Heidi's right ring finger.

"I can't say no to you, Diesel," Heidi said, before Diesel got up and hugged her, "I guess I'm stuck with you."

"And you'll never get rid of me either," Diesel purred, before he kissed Heidi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a sound, watching Heidi pack up her room. She couldn't believe it, her friend, her best friend, was leaving. Stephanie thought that Heidi was joking around when she had told her that she was leaving Trenton. Heidi was playing a joke on Stephanie, to be cruel. Heidi had been serious, she had taken all the exit exams that the school had to offer her, and she passed them all, and gained several college credits while she was doing it. she had graduated a week before winter break had started, which had been two weeks ago. There had been a huge party for her success, on the grounds that she was leaving to become a professional tennis player.

Stephanie knew better.

Heidi was going off to train to become a secret agent. Heidi had told her that she and Diesel were going to become unmentionables, or whatever. Stephanie had laughed at first, but then Heidi began to show paperwork, highly classified paperwork, and pictures. Stephanie knew that Heidi was telling the truth.

"I'm going to miss you," Stephanie pouted, watching Heidi pack her last suitcase up, "Who's going to be the most popular girl in high school?!"

"You, silly," Heidi said, looking up from her suitcase, "I know you'll be a wonderful leader to all the people, and if Joyce gives you problems, go to Jeanne, she'll beat her up for you."

Stephanie felt her eyes mist up with tears, "It's not the same, Heidi! School won't be the same without you, and in June, Ricky will be leaving to join the military, and what will I do? I'll be alone!"

Heidi shook her head, and walked over to Stephanie, enveloping her in a hug, "Don't worry, Stephanie, I won't be gone forever, only a few years, I'll be there to see you walk across the stage, when you graduate."

"You better," Stephanie said, softly, looking up at her friend, "It wouldn't be right, if you weren't there."

Heidi and Stephanie looked up from their conversation to see Nico standing in the doorway of Heidi's room. He gave the girls a look and then said, "Heidi, he's here."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay Deda," before she turned to Stephanie and said, "Well, let's go."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel smiled at Ricky, who was sitting in Heidi's living room with a stoic face. Diesel knew that Ricky was hiding the sadness deep inside. He was losing his best friend. Diesel was losing his best friend too, he would be going off to some secret location in god knows where to train.

"Hey man, you be safe," Diesel said, giving his friend a manly hug, "Take care of Stephanie for us, okay?"

"You know I will, and you watch over Heidi," Ricky said, letting go of Diesel, "Trenton isn't going to be the same without you."

"I'm sure you can fill the void, Ricky," Diesel said sitting down beside the man, "So, you're going off in the summer to boot camp, hopefully you make it through all those yelling bastards and make your dream come true."

"I hope so too," Ricky said, turning as the Stephanie and Heidi walked into the living room.

"Hey Kitten, ready to go," Diesel asked, watching Heidi hug Ricky goodbye, "We have to be at the spot in a few hours."

"I'm ready, Deda and Daddy will ship my clothes there," Heidi said to her fiancé, "I think it's time for a new chapter in my life."

"You two be safe," Stephanie said, hugging Diesel, "And no killing anyone, okay?"

"I can't promise you that one, Stephanie," Diesel said with a wink, before grabbed Heidi's hand, "Time to go Kitten."

Heidi smiled and waved goodbye to her friends and family, "See you all in a few years, I'll keep in touch!"

Diesel led Heidi out the house and over to his motorcycle, "Oh no, we're not riding all the way to the spot on this thing, are we?"

"Oh yes, we are," Diesel said with a wink, tossing Heidi a hot pink helmet, "Hop on Kitten."

As they were riding down the road, Diesel turned to Heidi and said, "I've been practicing some things, I think I can get us to the spot while we're on a moving vehicle."

Heidi shook her head, her eyes wide, "Diesel…don't you do it….I'll kill you-AHH!"

Diesel had given her a wink and then, with a pop, they had disappeared off the road, still moving, going to the place where they would train to becoming unmentionables.

TBC…..

(Can you lend a girl a few cents and leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts about this tale, please? thank you!)


	20. Epilouge, The Start Of A Sequel

(The Last chapter, enjoy, thanks for the review guys! :D)

Epilogue...The Start Of A Sequel.

Stephanie let out a sound, sitting in the back booth of the bar her and her friends frequented. She leaned back in the leather plush seat and closed her eyes, willing the waitress to come back quickly, so she could get her beer. If she had thought High School life was hell, being an adult was the seventh layer of hell. Bills, career, husband and family to deal with, and there's no room to run into to hide away from the world, not when your husband has a key to the door.

When Heidi and Diesel left to go train to become agents, that had left Stephanie with only Ricky, who would have been leaving at the end of the school year for the military. She hadn't like the thought of being alone for a hwole school year, so she had buckled down, studied hard, and went graduated when Ricky did, by taking online classes, night classes, the works. When Stephanie graduated she had gotten a full scholarship to Rutgers. She went to Rutgers for business and communications. She now worked at a hot radio station in New York City, which is where she and Ricky lived now, along with Heidi and Diesel. Ricky was part of the Special Ops and had worked his way up to become a Captain. Most of the year he was home, but for a few weeks out of the years, he was gone on missions. Heidi was gone most of the year for Tennis and Diesel traveled with her. It wasn't so bad, because most of the time, Stephanie and Ricky traveled with them to the matches. When they were home, though, they always came to this small bar in Soho

"Geez," A voice commented from close by, "You look tired, Steph, I got you a beer."

Stephanie looked up and saw Heidi, holding a beer and a wine glass, filled to the brim with Pink wine. Stephanie smiled at her friend and said, "You know how to turn a girl's bad day into something good."

Heidi sat down beside Stephanie and asked, "Aww what's wrong, Steph, Ricky has to go back out on a mission? You can stay with us, until he gets back from this one."

Stephanie waved Heidi off saying, "No, it's just…it sucks being an adult sometimes, I really hate being 25."

"You were saying the same thing to me, when you were 17, and going through senior year alone, and what did you do to rectify that problem?"

"I graduated in the summer before senior year, and went off to college." Stephanie said cupping her face, and sipping her beer, "I can't graduate from adulthood, it blows…."

Heidi nodded her head and looked up and out the front window of their watering hole. She could see her husband, Diesel, outside talking to Stephanie's husband, Ricky. It seemed to be a deep conversation, because their heads were down, and their arms were crossed. They were even leaning on Ricky's baby, a black Turbo 911 Porsche. Ricky wouldn't even let them stare at it for more than 5 seconds.

"Geez, looks like you're not the only one who finds adulthood to be full of bullshit," Heidi commented to Stephanie, "What's going on?"

"Well, me and Ricky were talking about children, because Papi, and Daddy have been pressuring us for a grandchild," Stephanie said making Heidi lean back from her, her face etched with horror.

"What is wrong with those two?!" Heidi asked, before she slid back to Stephanie, sipping her wine, "You know you're deathly allergic to children."

"I know, but Ricky's all for it," Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi, "And, I really don't want to get all fat from gaining weight and carrying a human that will grow into the size of a watermelon."

Heidi nodded her head, and said, "Daddy Validimir asked when Diesel and I were going to give him a grandson, I told him he better be prepared for carrying it, because I wasn't carrying it."

Stephanie choked on her beer, as the laughter came up, "Heidi, you didn't!"

"I said it, and he was quiet the rest of the family dinner, Deda seemed to have wanted to join Maxim's banter for a grandchild, but I had stopped that real fast." Heidi said, putting her wine glass down, "I can't have a child, I'm the number one tennis player in the world, and a top unmentionable, and a baby would curb my lifestyle. Which is why Diesel and I by Lifestyles condoms."

"What does Diesel think about children?" Stephanie asked, Heidi who thanked the waitress for bringing the bottle of wine and a round of beers.

"He likes the idea of children, but he doesn't want them either, he wants to wait until we're older," Heidi said looking out the front window to her husband, "He said the right thing, I would have made him a miserable man, if he didn't say what he did."

Stephanie sighed, chugging her beer, "I really, really don't want children, but Ricky's all for it, what can I do to make him see that waiting would be a good idea?"

"I don't know," Heidi said, just as the men came inside the bar from their powwow, "Here they come, act natural."

Diesel sat beside Heidi, kissing her head, while, Ricky sat beside Stephanie, kissing her cheek. They each took a beer, and sipped it slowly, both of them silent.

"So…babies," Heidi said looking down at her wine, "Babies, they're a lot of work."

"They sure are," Diesel said, sipping his beer, "You gotta feed them…"

"They smell when they poop," Heidi said, making a face, "Remember when your niece, Isabella was a baby, all she did was cry, and poop, looking like a red blob."

"And when you have them, you can't go out at nights with us, like when we come out every Friday night for clubbing or going out to dinner." Diesel said looking forlorn, "They're a drain on your money…."

Stephanie felt her face drain of blood. She turned to Ricky and saw his blank mask on his face, his eyes bright.

"Papi and Daddy are smoking something bad, who needs kids?!" Stephanie asked, chugging her beer, "Besides, we can't travel when we have kids, or we have to go to Disney world, or someplace cheesy and lame."

"Babe," Ricky said with a smile, "Maybe we can wait, until we're older, 25 is a bit young for children, besides Papi and your dad have grandchildren to spoil already."

"Right," Stephanie said with a smile, kissing her husband, "He does, doesn't he?"

Heidi and Diesel smiled, and the four dove into a conversation about other trivial things. Being an adult wasn't so bad!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Children," Heidi said leaning back in the car seat, "Are a burden, glad we're not having any children, right Diesel?"

Diesel nodded his head and said with a smile, "Glad you're pumped up with birth control, Kitten, we'd have a problem if you weren't.

Heidi lifted her head up and gave Diesel a look, "Diesel, I've been on antibiotics for the last two weeks, remember I had caught a bacterial infection, and I said that if we had sex, we needed to get condoms, the antibiotics mess with the birth control."

Diesel slammed on the brakes and turned to Heidi, "Heidi, I've been barebacking you…..Heidi….Heidi….._Heidi_…."

Diesel did an illegal U-Turn and made a beeline to the 24 hour CVS. The couple grabbed several pregnancy tests, paid with them with cash and then drove back to their home.

Diesel paced the bathroom floor, looking over to the sink, where a line of white pregnancy sticks lay, waiting to tell them their fate. Heidi sat on the toilet seat, looking at her husband, if she was pregnant….she would have to put tennis aside and her job, just to take care of a baby!

Diesel turned to Heidi, as the timer went off, indicating that the sticks had sat long enough, it was time to tell the two of their fates.

Heidi grabbed Diesel's hand and said, "Are you ready, Diesel?" looking at the line of white sticks.

"Not really, Kitten, but we have to," Diesel said, and together the two peered down at the white sticks.

Heidi felt her stomach clench up and then she said in a whisper, "I'm…"

TBC in the Sequel!

(It's official,making a sequel, It's going to be called, Life As Adults, because, let's face it, life still goes on after four years after High School. Please leave me a review, I love your feedback!)


End file.
